Kisses So Sweet, and Secrets So Deep
by Fantasy's Whisper
Summary: The first of a trilogy. The end of the Scanran War is nearing and some new laws are being passed. Kel becomes pregnant and will only tell a few of her state, and only six people know who the father is. Read and Review! Complete.
1. Meathead Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they have been created by Tamora Pierce. But I do own the plot, it was all my idea and if you don't like it tell me so I can fix it!

Author's Note: This story takes place a little while after Lady Knight, about a year. So if doesn't make sense, tell me so I clear things up fo you.

* * *

**Kisses So Sweet, and Secrets So Deep**

**Chapter One – Meathead Surprise**

Sergeant Domitan and his squad were sneaking down the Knights' Wing in the palace. The goal was to prank Sir Nealan of Queenscove, also known as Meathead by Dom, his squad, and some other close friends of Neal. Meathead, really was going to have a meathead the next morning. Dom silently chuckled to himself just as a large bang went off behind him. Everyone whipped around to see someone hanging upside down in front of a door.

"Dom get me down, NOW!" came a female voice from the back of the group.

Everyone backed up towards the walls, leaving Dom standing in the center of the hall with a very scared look on his face. He was stuttering, trying to come up with a way to get out the hole he had dug. Actually Dom didn't dig this hole this time, it was someone who just happened to be around the corner silently laughing at his cousin's death sentence.

On the other side of the corner Neal grinned at the prank he knew Dom would be framed for. Kel looked about ready to explode and Dom was going to be destroyed. Neal would finally have pranked him. He saw Dom sulk over to Kel and help her down as gently as possible. Kel immediately stood up and caught a quick glance of Neal, and had an idea of why Dom wasn't looking to happy.

"Men, kindly leave before you see your sergeant be destroyed," she said with quite a displeased tone, and the men ran down the hall opposite to where Neal had been hiding.

Kel strode up to Dom making sure that Neal would have a good view. She grabbed at the collar of his shirt and pulled him an inch away from her face. Even though she was only two or three inches shorter than him, it still gave her the upper hand.

"Don't look now but Neal is hiding behind the corner over there," she whispered, "and I know that he is responsible for this prank, so we have to get him back."

"You mean like now? What do you want me to do me to do?" Dom asked and they both stood there for a moment thinking when Dom got an idea.

He quickly explained to Kel what had to happen and that if she wanted to back pout she could. But Kel thought it was a good idea and that she wouldn't hold it to him. Just seeing the look on Neal's face would make up for what they were about to do. Dom agreed, but he felt a little down trod after Kel told him that it didn't mean anything to their friendly relationship they had.

"Dom I can't believe you were trying to pull a prank on me!" Kel burst out.

"Kel I'm sorry, I thought it was Meathead's room, you can see how dark it is in this hallway." Dom replied.

"Well that is too bad for you Domitan because you have made me very angry!" Kel yelled just loud enough for Neal to hear.

"What if I could do something right now that will make it up for this mistake?" Dom asked inquisitively.

"I'm listening, or rather on guard." Kel replied stealing a quick glance to where Neal was peeking around the corner his eyes bulging.

"What if a gave you a kiss?" Dom answered, although he knew this wasn't the real end to the plan he was supposed to take her back to "his room" which was actually the exit to the hallway because they wanted to see how Neal react to him taking her back to his room.

"A kiss?" Kel said confused, this wasn't how the plan was supposed to go, "But Do-"

Kel couldn't finish her sentence because Dom's lips were on hers. It felt so good and she could feel his tongue licking her bottom lip. It felt amazing but it was over too fast when Neal came storming down the hall furious. He gripped the back of Dom's shirt and yanked him away from Kel with a deadly look on his face.

"What on earth are you doing?!" Neal yelled, "Get out!"

Dom bolted down the hall, he had only seen Neal this mad during Operation: Lake Dress when they were nine. He felt bad for Kel now, she was going to feel his cousin's wrath. Now he knew that he shouldn't have kissed, but it had just felt like the perfect moment.

Neal didn't know what to say to Kel he just opened her door and pushed her inside pulling it shut behind her. He slid down the door, and heard a click. Kel had locked the door and he sighed in relief. She wasn't coming out of her room anymore tonight, but to make sure that his cousin wasn't going to be coming back he was going to sit there all night.

Kel was in her room, adrenaline was rushing through her body. She was happy and angry and sad all at the same time. Happy because she had just had her first kiss with the man she had a major crush on. Angry because Neal had ruined it and sad because there wasn't much further they could go. The farthest they could go was to be in bed together, and that would be a scandal. A knight could be in bed with whomever they wanted, but a lady knight would lose her reputation if she did so, not to mention maybe even her shield. The only way it would not be scandalous is if they married which would be impossible. Kel quickly changed and got back to bed. The last thing Kel knew she was dreaming of the day when she and Dom could be married.


	2. The Wrath of Neal and Porridge Fights

**Chapter Two – The Wrath of Neal and Porridge Fights**

Kel woke up a little late the next morning. She had been dreaming of the amazing kiss she'd had the previous night. Jump hopped up onto the bed and started to lick her face, she could hear the sparrows outside and a few rays of sunlight slid through the shutters. Kel climbed out of bed and pulled on a dressing robe, it was starting to get a little chilly since it was mid-October.

"Kel, are you going to be joining us for breakfast?" a familiar voice said from outside her door.

"Yes, just give me a minute," Kel replied, "I'll meet you in the mess hall."

She heard footsteps walk away down the hall, and she briskly walked towards the dressing room to get dressed and washed up. It was weird, she had never kissed anyone except for Cleon. Except when she and Cleon had been kissing they were always very hasty kisses. Nothing like the kiss she she and Dom had shared, their kiss was gentle and passionate, their kiss was perfect.

* * *

When Kel entered the mess hall she could see an angry looking Neal, and an overjoyed looking Dom surrounded by a few of men from Dom's squad. Neal was obviously not pleased with his cousin, but his cousin was pleased with his anger. Kel put on a smile and walked over to the table with her tray. She sat down across from Dom and beside Neal. Dom decided that it would be best if he could see how much further he could push Neal.

"So how was your night last night?" Dom asked her with his devious smile on his face. Kel caught on and decided to be of assistance.

"Oh you know just relaxing, finally glad to be back at the palace," she answered, she could see Neal's hands ball into fists.

"Anything special happen?" Dom inquisitively asked, he too noticed the tension on Neal's face and the fists.

"No, nothing really," Kel replied, this finally pushed Neal over the edge. He stood up with a bowl of porridge and shoved it right into Dom's face.

Everyone at the table was startled, they'd never seen Neal so furious. Neal stormed from the mess hall, and Kel burst into laughter along with everyone except for a porridge covered Dom. Others started to look over at the table and few of the older nights chuckled while other joined in with the laughter. Dom couldn't stand the laughter and picked up his porridge attempting to shove it into Kel's face but she ducked and he ended up falling onto the table just inches in front of her face. Their eyes made contact, they had a connection, but it was broken by Wolset shoving porridge into Kel's face. Kel turned to Wolset who was now backing towards the door.

"Sorry Kel, but I just thought that it was funny," he said sheepishly seeing the glare in her eyes.

"Apology accepted, but I'm sure that Sergeant Domitan is quite angered with the interruption," Kel laughed as she and Dom slowly made their way towards Wolset who now looked extremely scared.

"I think that maybe he deserves a nice dunk in the river don't you Kel?" Dom asked, and Kel nodded her agreement.

Dom grabbed Wolset's legs while Kel did the same to his arms. They carried him in the crisp autumn morning, down towards the river. At the river's edge they started to swing Wolset back and forth while he tried to reason with them. Kel and Dom just laughed and said that he had brought it upon himself. With a splash Wolset was drenched and very unhappy, he plucked himself and stormed away. Dom just chuckled, and looked at Kel.

Dom loved her smile, and her eyes, and everything about her. He was in some sort of trance when he heard his name being called. He was startled and took a step backwards and plop, he was in the river. Kel had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She reached out her hand to help Dom out of the river and was yanked in. What Dom hadn't planned was Kel falling on top of him.

"Dom!" Kel shrieked, now being soaked in the knee deep water, she had yet to realize that she was on top of Dom.

"Kel, could you move your knee it is in a very uncomfortable position," was all Dom could grunt.

Kel swiftly shifted so she had her knee moved and she was partially on top of Dom. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. Dom wrapped his arms around Kel's waist and pulled her into a half sitting half lying down position and slowly lowered his head down his lips aiming for hers. Kel closed her eyes and the moment his lips hit hers she felt as if she were in heaven. They sat there for what seemed like forever, when they heard a rustle in the bush. They immediately broke apart and raced over to the group of men in the bush.

"Now what have we here?" Dom said tothe squad that was spying on them.

"Well when you didn't return with Wolset, we thought something had happened to you two." replied Pascar, one of the newer men in the squad.

"But now we see that you were just having a little alone time with the Lady Knight so we'll just be leaving." this came from Wolset who was now slowly backing towards their horses, as were the rest of them.

"Well Wolset I have a surprise for you," Dom said enthusiastically signaling to Kel to get on Wolset's horse, "You'll be walking back to the palace, while Kel and I take your horse because we wouldn't want to catch cold now would we."

"But...But..." Wolset started to stutter.

"That's an order corporal," Dom said in a commanding voice and mounted up behind Kel and they trotted back to the palace leaving Wolset to walk.

Back at the palace Neal saw Dom and Kel ride up on a horse laughing and soaked, this did not bode well with Neal.


	3. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree

**Author's Note: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, andfor decidingto continue reading my pathetic attempt at writing a story. I promise you that this chapter will be longer that previous two, heck maybe it will even exceed the first and second chapter word counts combined (as if). This chapter takes place a two to three weeks after the little scene at the river.**

**Chapter Three – The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree**

Kel was in the practice courts doing an extremely complex pattern dance. She was oblivious to the blue-eyed sergeant who was gazing at her in amazement. To him she wasn't a trophy like other woman at court, she was the woman he wanted to spend his life with. But the law stopped him from sharing his undying love for Kel, but he was going to change that.

Kel finished her pattern dance and walked over to the fence where she saw Dom. He was really quite handsome and she just didn't know why she felt so different around him. Sure she'd been around handsome men before, gee she'd been living with them for the past ten years. She knew she'd never felt this way before about a man, not even about Cleon.

"Hey Kel," Dom said smiling at her, "how about you say we go get ourselves some breakfast?"

"Dom, I'd really love too," Kel paused and she could feel the sweat trickle down her face, "but I'm all sweaty and smell, I should really go take a bath."

"Alright then, how about you go take a bath, and I'll go get us some food so we can dine in the elegance of your rooms?" he asked, there was no way he was going to give up easily.

"You know what Dom," she replied, "I'm really hungry and the break from the noise of the mess hall would be quite nice. So I'm going to take you up on that offer."

Inside his head Dom was thanking the gods for letting him have his way for once. As Kel went up the hill towards the palace he realized that he was going to have go beg the kitchen for some food to take to Kel. He soon bolted up the hill after Kel.

* * *

Kel and Dom were sitting in Kel's rooms having a fun time eating breakfast. Kel couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. It was quite a while ago, since they'd been at war and nothing sun ever comes from that.

"Kel, can I ask you something?" Dom said quietly.

"Of course," Kel said with a twinge of worry in her voice.

"What do you think of me as," Dom asked, "and be honest."

"Dom I, I think of you as a mentor and a friend and-" Kel was about to add that she had other feelings for him, when Dom cut her off.

"Just a friend, a mentor," he said with sorrow and angerin his voice, "you don't love me."

"Because Kel, I love you. With all my heart, forever. I need to know if you return those feelings." he added anger forming in his eyes.

Kel was speechless. He loved her, plain old Kel. The girl who trained around boys and men for eight years, the girl who thought that she was not beautiful like the women at court. The one who failed to realize that she really was beautiful in her own way. But Dom couldn't see the cogs turning in her head, all he saw was that she wasn't going to speak to him. He had, in his eyes, messed up. Dom got up to leave and was almost to the door when her heard an answer from Kel.

"Dom, please don't go," Kel said on the verge of tears, "I-I-I love you."

Dom ran to her and embraced her. He felt whole and he was just so happy that finally something was going to go the way things had been planned.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Kel and Dom finally showed their faces to the outside world. Although they had agreed to not tell anyone of their new relationship. It was to be secret for as long as possible, for various reasons. If anyone found out they would be told that it would never work, due to the fact that Dom wouldn't be able to marry her so what would be the point. Not even their closest friends knew.

The two of them walked into the filled mess hall and got into line still laughing about some funny things Neal had done when he was younger. When they'd gotten their lunches and went to sit at their usual table they filled to notice a red-headed knight sitting at the far end of it.

Neal and Yuki walked in to the mess hall, Neal motioned for Yuki to go sit down that he would get their lunches. Yuki went to the usual table and found Kel and Dom sitting there laughing.

"Well what do we have here?" Yuki asked mischievously sitting down next to Kel.

"Just a pair of good friends having lunch together," Kel said cheekily to her.

"Well it looks more like a couple sitting together to me," Wolset said sitting down next Dom.

"Corporal, next time we're up north,"Dom said irritated, "you're on a week of latrine duty."

They went into deep conversation about how unfair it was and Neal sat down placing food in front of Yuki. He joined into the conversation purposefully siding with Wolset. Kel looked at Dom who was sitting across from her, his eyes were so blue and he looked so handsome. She was just staring at him when he quickly turned his to her and gave her smile. Yuki noticed the little connection and leaned into whisper into Kel's ear.

"That didn't look like just good friends to me, it seemed like _love _to me," Yuki whispered emphasizing the love.

Kel just glared at Yuki and turned to her meal. Except there was no meal, she'd eaten it all. Kel got up and said that she had somewhere to be and that she was leaving. Dom looked up at her with a questioning look and she just shook her head and left.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Kel woke up with strong arms wrapped around her. She sighed, if only she could wake up like this for the rest of her life. Maybe Midwinter would let her wish come true. It was earlier than Kel had thought there was quite a while before dawn and she decided to snuggle back into deep sleep with Dom next to her.

A few hours later Kel woke again but this time she was facing Dom and it was just so perfect she didn't want to leave for glaive practice. She snuggled into Dom's warm body as close as she could get. She felt his arms wrap tighter around him.

"Don't you have glaive practice this morning?" he asked her raising an eyebrow.

"I might but, it's cold out there and warm in here," she answered in a matter-of-fact voice.

Dom chuckled and just as they were falling back asleep there was a knock on the door. Kel reluctantly got up but realized if it was Raoul or Wyldon she'd be in major trouble. She signaled to Dom to hide in the dressing room. Who didn't want to leave the warm bed but did so anyways.

"Who is it?" Kel yelled from the confines of her room.

"Lord Raoul," came back through the door.

Kel cursed under her breath. She swung open the door to see a very unpleased Raoul.

"Raoul do you have any idea what time it is," Kel said trying to strategically get him to leave.

"Yes Kel I do, it is well past dawn," Raoul stated, "should you not be at the practice courts with Yuki, Buri, and Alanna?"

"I didn't feel like practicing this morning I was a bit exhausted from last night's spidren hunt." she answered determined to win this battle.

"It looks to me like you're hiding something, or to be more specific a someone." Raoul said barging into the room.

Kel was now starting to panic. If he found Dom they would be in serious trouble.

"I see there are two pairs of clothes, and boots on the floor," Raoul said forcefully, "Keladry would you like to explain."

"I-I-I," Kel started to stutter when Dom came up behind her wearing a pair of loose breeches and wrapped his arms around her.

"Raoul, we just want to be together," Dom said with a strong voice, "we love each other."

Raoul sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. He agreed to not tell anyone that they were seeing each other. He even agreed to keep Wolset from acting like a total idiot, which Kel had to smile at. It wasn't going to be easy but they were going to try.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so maybe this chapter isn't that great but, it is like a link to the next chapter so that it'll make sense. Please review, I can only get better if you tell me what is wrong. **


	4. The RedHeaded Problem

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing, (unless you didn't review!) I hope you don't hate me because I'm brining Cleon into this chapter. I read over the past three chapters and noticed all those grammatical and spelling mistakes, I'll do my best to keep those out of future chapters.**

**Chapter Four – The Red-Headed Problem **

Kel and Dom were getting much closer, it had only been a month and half since they'd had the prank kiss in the hall in mid-October. It was the beginning of December and Dom was still trying to find something to get Kel for Midwinter which was looming closer. He was thinking of buying her a weapon but he knew it would be used against him. Raoul was helping him, while Neal just had no idea of why it was so important.

"How about a pair of riding gloves?" Neal said from his spot in the corner of Raoul's room.

"How about I run off a cliff," Dom said sarcastically glaring at his cousin.

"I change my mind, I want that to be my present," Neal said amused at his cousin's stress level.

Dom got a dangerous look in his eyes at this comment, as Raoul came into the room.

"Dom I will not have any bloodshed in my room," Raoul said amused that Dom was actually taking his cousin seriously.

"Raoul what do you suggest I get her?" Dom asked his commander and friend.

"How about jewelery? That's what I bought Buri," Raoul said with practicality in his voice.

"Excuse me my Lord, but it isn't like Dom is proposing to Kel," Neal laughed at the thought of his cousin doing so, "and he isn't in a relationship like you and Buri."

Raoul and Dom exchanged looks and broke out in laughter. Poor Neal he had no idea what was going on and couldn't get either to tell him.

**Three Days Before Midwinter**

Dom was in the hustle and bustle of the late Midwinter shopper's at the marketplace. He was looking for the perfect ring for Kel, but he had to be able to afford it. He'd been browsing for what had seemed like hours, when he saw the perfect ring. It was a silver band with little sapphires on it, luckily for him it was just inside his price range.

"Excuse me, I'd like to buy this ring," he said to the vendor.

"Let me guess you're going to propose to your true love on Midwinter," the old woman said with a smile. Dom only nodded and she lowered the price by a bit saying that it was a very thoughtful present. Dom was very amused by this seeing as his cousin had given him the idea.

Dom took a short cut back to the palace so that he could wrap it up, and figure out he was going to give it to Kel.

* * *

Kel was walking through the halls, heading towards Neal and Yuki's rooms when she bumped into a tall red-headed figure blocking her path. The man turned around ready to tell who ever had just bumped into off when he saw that it was Kel.

"Oh, hi Kel." Cleon said with a big grin on his face. He was going to see if Kel still loved him.

"Hey Cleon," Kel muttered in return trying to get by, "do you think you could let me through here, I need to go talk to Yuki."

"What are you going to do for me if I let you through?" he asked with a devious grin on his face advancing towards her.

Kel was starting to get uncomfortable, and started backing away from Cleon. Soon the wall was at her back, and Cleon only a few inches away from her. He reached out his arms blocking her in.

"Cleon please, I don't have time for this nor the feelings," Kel said desperately trying to slip away but Cleon wasn't letting her through.

"Come on Kel," He replied smugly, "we both know that isn't true."

"I'm serious Cleon," Kel said the cogs turning in her head.

Cleon pushed his body up against her, pinning her arms to in-between their bodies. She tried to push him away, even though she was quite strong he was stronger and remained in place keeping her pinned to the wall.

"C'mon Kel, just a little bit of kissing and I'll let you pass through the hall," Cleon said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Cleon I said no!" Kel screamed, with all of her power she pushed him backwards and tried to flee.

Cleon grabbed her wrist, now he was getting angry. He brought his arm up to hit her when it was suddenly gripped by an even stronger force.

"I suggest that you don't do that Sir Cleon or I will not be very happy, nor would the Lioness," Raoul said with an angry voice, "I know she has quite a temper."

Raoul released Cleon's arm, who realized he'd been dismissed and scurried down the hall. Raoul turned to Kel and gestured for her to follow him.

* * *

"Kel are you okay?" Raoul asked her in a serious voice.

"I'm fine my Lord," Kel answered, "I could've handled him on my own."

"It's Raoul," he said calmly, "and I could see the fine job you were doing of handling him."

"I was doing just fine," Kel shouted her anger rising.

"Yes that is why you were pinned up against the wall, and about to get beaten!" Raoul yelled back.

Kel felt hurt, no one had yelled at her like this. Especially Raoul, he'd always been so kind to her.

Raoul saw the hurt in her eyes, while she put on that emotions mask.

"Kel I'm sorry," he apologize, "but you're like a daughter to me and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I understand," she replied shyly, "but I can take care of myself."

"Okay, but if that happens again I will be sending an armed guard around with you." Raoul said with a little mischief dancing in his eyes.

Kel smiled, and thanked Raoul and left to go find Neal, or Yuki, or Dom, or someone that would comfort her. She had her set on Dom though. She decided to check the practice courts and the mess hall, since itwas the mid-afternoon.

* * *

Kel had checked the practice courts, the mess hall and even the stables but she couldn't find Dom anywhere. She was beginning to think he was avoiding her when he saw him and Wolset coming back from the barracks.

"Dom!" she called out and he turned to see her.

He smiled and tried to restrain himself from running to her.

If Wolset hadn't been there she would have run to him and started to cry into his shoulder. But Kel knew better than that. Dom and Wolset kept walking towards her and she was trying to find a way to get rid of Wolset.

"Hey Dom, Wolset," she greeted them.

"Hello Kel," Dom said trying to hold back the urge to hug her.

"Hi Kel," Wolset said noticing the look that Dom had, "I'm kinda hungry so I think I'm going to go get some lunch."

As soon as Wolset had left Kel fell into Dom's arms and started to cry into his shoulder.

"Kel we need to find a more private place," Dom said worried about her, "Maybe we should go for a ride." Kel just nodded and they walked toward the stables.

* * *

"So Kel tell me why you're so upset," Dom said sympathetically as they rode their horses down a path in the Royal Forest.

"Well you know who Cleon is right," Kel said, still having a little be of sorrow in her eyes.

"Ya, he's that sleez-bag that was always stalking you when we were on progress," Dom said with a twinge of hate.

"Well I sort of ran into him today on the way to see Yuki," she added, Dom just nodded along as she told the story.

When Kel told him how he'd cornered her into the wall Dom's hands balled into fists around his mare's reins. He hated Cleon and the fact that he was trying to bring himself upon Kel made him so angry. He asked Kel to continue and she did, tears started to gather in her eyes. He told Kel that if she wanted him to, he would gather his squad and they'd give him a strict "talking to". Kel laughed at this and finished the story.

"Kel I'm so sorry, I should've been there for you." Dom turned his horse towards her, he noticed that there were silent tears falling down her face.

They made their way back to the palace, Dom doing his best to comfort her. Kel doing her best not to cry or breakdown. She was just so angry and upset with the scene that had happened earlier in the day she couldn't make head or tail of anything else.

* * *

Wolset saw Dom and Kel emerge from the forest on the horses and trotting towards the stables. He decided it was time for a little bit of gambling. He went to the practice courts where Dom and Oluf's squads were having a casual practice.

"Hello there men," Wolset said with a wide grin, "I have a little gambling that I'd like to do on the relationship our Sergeant Domitan has with the Lady Knight."

The men gathered around in a circle. Wolset had bet that Dom would propose to Kel on Midwinter, one Oluf's men bet that Kel would pregnant by February. The other men laughed at that, they knew that Kel would not take so kindly to being pregnant, they all bet against him.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to have someone following every move that either of them makes." Wolset said smugly, assigning "sentry" duty to all the men gathered there.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay I know that certain characters are out ofcharacter. But I will do my best to put them back into character. Please review.**


	5. Midwinter Luck

**Author's Note: Okay so I know that the summary hasn't perfectly fitted the story up until now. This is one of two scenes I was thinking of when I started this story. So now you will start to understand the story a little bit more. So without anymore interruptions I shall continue with this story.**

** Chapter Five – Midwinter Luck**

All around the Palace, servants were caring Midwinter gifts to everyone who was in the palace. But there was one gift that a certain Lady Knight wasn't going to receive until later that day.

Kel woke up to the pecking of her sparrows, they wanted their Midwinter gift as soon as possible. A smile spread across her face when she saw the gifts at the end of her bed. There were quite a few now, from her no longer secret gift giver, Alanna, one from Raoul, there were also some from Neal and Yuki, Owen, Wolset, Merric and some other of her knight friends. But she didn't seen a present from Dom, only a note telling her to meet him at the stables at noon.

Dom was up much earlier, finalizing his special plans for Kel. He decided to meet her at noon by the stables, but he still had much to do before he met up with her. He was going to have to go to the kitchens and get some food for their lunch picnic. He hoped that everything went well today.

A knock came from his door, Dom walked to it and opened a crack. It was the servant who brought his Midwinter gifts. Dom's lips cracked into a smile and he graciously accepted the gifts from the servant.

He opened them up and found some very nice presents, along extremely weird ones, such as a baby's blanket from Wolset.

* * *

Dom was waiting outside the stables in front of a sleigh. He hoped Kel liked what he was planning. He did a mental check on everything; blankets, food, wine, ring. Wait he couldn't find the ring, he hastily shoved his hands in all of his pockets but still couldn't find it. Wait there it was on the ground at his feet. It must have fallen from his pocket. He let a sigh or relief, just as he saw Kel turn the corner. 

"Hello Kel," Dom said with a grin engulfing her face, "are you ready for a sleigh ride?"

Kel laughed, and let Dom help her into the sleigh. She was quite amused, this was the best Midwinter present she'd ever gotten.

What Dom and Kel didn't realize were the two mounted men of the King's Own silently following them into the forest. Wolset and Pascar were doing their best to keep quiet and follow the laughter that was ringing through the soft air of the Royal Forest. They came to the edge of a clearing where they a sleigh and two people sitting on a picnic blanket laughing.

"Hey Pascar," Wolset whispered, "what do you think they're up to?"

"I bet you that Dom will propose to her," Pascar answered quietly.

Wolset nodded his head and the two turned back to the clearing.

"So Dom what was the point of brining me all the way out here?" Kel asked Dom curiously.

"Well," Dom said hesitantly reaching into his pocket to pull out the ring box, "I, uh, wanted to ask you something."

Kel didn't understand, Dom always asked her things. They didn't need to be in the middle of the forest on Midwinter for him to ask her a simple question.

"Keladry of Mindelan," Dom said in a shaky voice, "will you marry me?"

Kel was speechless, she loved Dom. Tears started to gather in her eyes, and she let out a scream of joy. She embraced Dom kissing him more passionately than she ever had.

"You can take that as a yes," Kel said when they finally came up for air.

"Well that's good," Dom said relieved she had said yes,"Well now that I'm your betrothed, may I escort you to the ball tonight?"

Kel nodded as they climbed back into the sleigh. They took they're time getting back to the castle. As they were leaving clearing she was sure she saw Wolset hiding behind a bush, but she didn't care at all, she was betrothed to Dom. She let a happy sigh.

* * *

Kel for once was looking forward to the ball that night. Yuki and Alanna thought she had gone out of her mind. But the two woman failed to notice the silver and sapphire band around Kel's finger. 

"Kel would you like to tell us why you aren't complaining about the ball tonight?" Alanna said getting a little frustrated with the overly happy Kel.

"Nope," Kel said smirking at the older woman, "you'll find out soon enough."

Yuki just laughed at her friend. She had never seen Kel in such a mood, it was actually quite nice not having her fuss when you tried to get her to put on a dress.

"Well at least we're having an easier time getting her into the dress," Yuki whispered to Alanna, who in turn just snorted.

It took them half the time it usually did to get Kel into the gown, which looked amazing on her. It was a deep forest green, with low but, tasteful neckline. The hem was embroidered with leaves in black and and green. Alanna brought over a beautiful necklace that matched her gown. Alanna noticed Kel was still wearing her pregnancy charm, she unclipped it and replaced it with the necklace. Whilst Yuki brought over a hair pin in the form of a leaf, that too matched the gown.

"Well, you look amazing Kel," Yuki said smiling.

"We'll be leaving," Alanna said winking to Yuki, "and we'll see you at the ball."

The two women walked from the room, waiting around the corner to see which lucky guy was going to be escorting her to the ball. Barely moments from when they left, Dom walked up and knocked on Kel's door. Kel opened it and let Dom take a look at her before they left to go down to the great hall. Yuki and Alanna left to go find they're husbands and tell them of what had happened.

* * *

When Kel and Dom walked into the hall they had forgotten that no one except for Raoul knew of what was going on between them. Dom guided Kel over to the tale where Raoul, Buri, Alanna, George, Neal and Yuki were sitting at. Yuki winked to Alanna, they had made sure that there were to open seats at the table just for their secretive friends. 

"Hello everyone," Dom greeted innocently as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

Kel sat down next to Yuki, on one side, with Dom on her other. Dom was next to Buri, who was next to Raoul, with George and then Alanna, followed by Neal and then Yuki.

They were halfway through dinner when Neal noticed something shining on Kel's finger. He immediately started choking on his fish, trying to say that Kel had a ring on. Kel noticed him staring at her hand and set it down in her lap, Dom slid his hand without anyone noticing under the table to her hers.

"For heavens sake Neal breathe," Alanna said in irritation, Neal started taking deep breaths and slowly calmed down.

"Okay so now that you can breathe what was the problem?" Buri asked clearly amused with the little scene he had caused.

"Kel has a ring on her finger!" Neal blurted out.

Kel was playing it all innocent while Dom slipped the ring off her finger.

"No I don't Neal," holding up the hand that was on the table and showing it off.

"Not that hand the other one," Neal said in a know-it-all way.

Kel brought her hand from under the table, showing him that there was no ring. Neal just stared at her hand, as if trying to make the ring reappear. But nothing happened, and Yuki just started laughing at her husband. Eventually everyone had joined in. Neal was now very grumpy and had a scowl on his face. While everyone was laughing Dom decided to flash the ring to Neal when no one was looking.

* * *

"My Lady," Dom said very formally, "May I have this dance?" 

"Why of course you may," Kel said elegantly.

Dom twirled Kel out onto the dance floor. He ignored the looks he was getting from people like Neal, and Wolset. Although Neal still didn't really understand what had been going on. Especially since Dom had flashed the ring that Kel had been wearing.

"You know what I think Meathead is going to die of shock," Kel said with a smirk on her face.

"Well at least he won't be ruining our wedding," Dom replied smugly.

Kel rested her head on his chest, while he wrapped his arms a little tighter around her. She felt perfectly fine with this, comfortable. Although they failed to realize that a group of people stood in the corner watching them.

"So how long do you think they've together for?" Alanna asked not taking her eyes from the two young people twirling around the middle of the floor.

"My bet is about a month and a half," replied Buri, glancing at the couple.

"Well I my guess is two months," Raoul said with mischief in his eyes.

"You don't agree with me?" Buri said pretending to me shocked.

"Nope, because I know you're wrong about this," Raoul said laughing.

"Well then you had better make it up to me by dancing with me," Buri said pretending to be angry with him.

Buri and Raoul twirled out onto the dance floor, along with Alanna and George. Neal still didn't know why his cousin and best friend were dancing together, but whatever. He took Yuki's hand and guided her to the dance floor. Other couples were dancing too, mostly nobles, but Neal saw Owen dancing with one of Wyldon's daughters who winked at him.

When the song ended everyone started to clap, Yuki saw Dom and Kel slip out into one of the gardens. She briskly walked to Alanna and whispered into her ear. Then she and Alanna followed them. This attracted Buri's attention who followed along with Raoul and George. Although Neal hadn't noticed.

* * *

"Kel," Dom whispered quietly into her ear, "I love you." 

Kel melted into his arms. No one had ever said this to her, not even Cleon had said it. Dom was embracing her, his arms were wrapped tightly around her. Kel was resting her head on his chest, she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. He leaned into kiss her when they heard noise coming from the balcony. They looked up to see Yuki, Alanna, Buri, George, and Raoul trying to get Neal to shut up. Dom put a finger to his lips and led her away.

* * *

Alanna looked back down into the garden and noticed it was empty. She turned to glare at Neal, it was a very deadly glare, and said, well yelled. 

"Look what you've done! They're gone because you couldn't handle being quiet!"

Everyone flocked to the balcony's edge looking for Dom and Kel. Apparently Alanna was right, they had left to go find a more private place.

"Neal," George said with a grin on his face, "I suggest you run."

Neal didn't need to be told twice, he ran down the steps of the balcony I into the garden and scurried up a large oak tree. Alanna was close behind him yelling curses about how dresses were not ideal for running, let alone climbing. She attempted to climb the tree, but George wrapped and arm around her waist to keep her from ruining the dress.

"Lass, he has to come down eventually," George whispered in her ear, "just stay hidden until he does."

"I knew I married you for a reason," Alanna laughed and George just grinned.

* * *

Dom led Kel through the palace, with only one place he wanted to be, his rooms. Thanking the gods that he was a sergeant and had his own rooms in the palace, instead of the barracks. The only sounds were their feet on the stone floors, the hollow sound of Dom's boots and the soft padding of Kel's slippers. Dom didn't know what he wanted to do once they were alone, but it meant no interruptions or prying eyes. They got to Dom's room, here swiftly pulled a key from a pocket and let them into his rooms. 

After he'd shut and locked the door, he turned to see Kel lying on his bed with a mischievous look in her eyes. Dom had never seen this side of her, but oddly enough he liked it. He slid onto the bed, lying down next to her. For a few minutes he just there and stroked her cheek.

"So what is it that you want to do?" he asked her, he wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do.

"I thought we continue from where we left when were interrupted," Kel said with an air of mystery to it.

Dom brought his face down upon hers and they started to kiss passionately. Kel started to undo the lacings of Dom's shirt when he backed away. Kel gave him a curious look.

"What's the matter?" Kel asked wondering why he'd pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Dom answered with a serious voice.

"If I wasn't sure would I be doing this?" she supplied smugly.

With that they were undoing each other's shirt lacings. The passion was growing thick in the air and all they wanted to do was to be together. But Kel had yet to realize that she wasn't wearing her pregnancy charm.

* * *

Kel awoke the next morning to find a big arm wrapped around her waist and she could feel her bare back touching skin. When the previous night's entertainment flooded into her mind. Kel smiled to herself and snuggled closer to Dom, she felt his arms tighten around her.

* * *

Author's Note: Well thank you very much for reading this chapter. The real story has finally started, so things get interesting from here on. Plese review. 


	6. Unexpected Surprises

Author's Note: Okay well I'm back! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I wrote and decided I hated it so I rewrite two more times until I was satisfied with it. Okay first I just want to say thanks to all of my reviewers, both users and anonymous, they are greatly appreciated. Next I'm going to answer a question an anonymous reviewer asked, I put Owen and Wyldon's daughter together because it's logical, Owen would have spent a lot of time with them because he was/is Wyldon's squire. Finally, you may continue to read this fanfic!

** Previously:**

_Kel awoke the next morning to find a big arm wrapped around her waist and she could feel her bare back touching skin. When the previous night's entertainment flooded into her mind. Kel smiled to herself and snuggled closer to Dom, she felt his arms tighten around her._

** Chapter Six – Unexpected Surprises**

"Kel!" a voice came from outside the door, "Kel, I know you're in there!"

Dom and Kel just sat on th end of the bed laughing at the furious Neal who was yelling outside. He had been at it for at least an hour.

"Do you think we should let him in?" Dom asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nope," Kel replied smugly, "He deserves to wait, or until Alanna chases him off."

"Go away Meathead!" they yelled simultaneously laughing at how well they knew each other.

"I will not go aw-" Neal started to yell when he saw a grinning Alanna turn around the corner.

Dom and Kel heard a muffled cry from outside the door.

"Do you think we should go help him?" Kel asked laughing.

"Nope, but I do think we should go encourage Alanna!" They bolted to the door yanking it open to see, Neal curled up the ground with Alanna towering over him with her 5'3'' height. Kel burst into laughter and grabbed onto Dom to make sure she didn't fall. The laughter became contagious to Dom and Alanna who were now to blind with laughter.

Neal noticed the his three companions seemed to be unaware of his presence now and he slowly crawled down the hall. Only when the laughter stopped did he look back, at the pondering three.

"Hey Alanna," Dom said with a malicious grin on his face, "I think your victim is escaping."

** Two Hours Later**

Dom and Kel were sitting by a cot in the infirmary while Duke Baird was patching his son up.

"I can't believe how you two stooped so low!" Neal yelled viscously at his cousin and best friend.

"Well maybe you shouldn't bother people," Dom suggested

"and when they tell you to go away," Kel added

"you should listen!" the two screamed into his ears.

Neal covered his ears with hands, having a flashback to that morning.

**Flashback**

"_Neal!" Alanna hollered, "I promise I want hurt you! I just want to give a poke with my sword!"_

"_Not a chance Alanna! I've seen – no I've felt, what you mean by poke," he called over his head, "It is more of a violent stab!"_

_Alanna was chasing him towards the great stairs in the entrance hall. Neal had to watch his steps or he'd be tumbling down the stairs. In his hurry to get away from a scary Alanna and an equally scary Lightning, he failed to notice the rope at the bottom of the stairs. _

"_1-2-3, PULL" Dom whispered just loud enough for Kel to hear from the other side of the great stairs._

_Neal let out a high pitched scream and went flying over the marble floor._

**Flashback Ends**

Neal just glared at Dom and Kel, putting on a grumpy face while his father patched him up.

** Three Weeks Later**

Kel woke up with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She flung herself from the bed towards the privy, and gotten the unpleasant luck of re tasting her dinner from the evening before.

"Kel are you okay?" Dom asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine, I think I might have caught that new flu bug," Kel answered hastily in between puking.

"I'll go find Neal!" Dom called from the other side heading for the door.

But before Kel could protest he was gone. Kel had no what she had but she was positive that it wasn't the flu. She opened the door to find Dom had left in search of his cousin, Kel took this as her chance to go hide before he could return. There was no way that she was sick, and she didn't want Neal to come anywhere near her, knowing him there would some vile tasting remedy to down.

"Now why would you be sneaking around," came a husky voice from behind Kel, she froze and slowly turned around to face Buri and Alanna.

"No where," Kel supplied quickly and turned to flee but had a hand grab her wrist.

"Nice try, but you can't fool us Kel." Alanna exclaimed as an evil grin spread across her face as well as Buri's.

"Come on you can trust us," Buri said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Okay I'll tell you," Kel said quietly, "but not here somewhere more secure."

Alanna led her and Buri to her rooms so they could talk in private.

* * *

Once in Alanna's rooms Kel explained her morning upchuck and Buri had a smile creeping onto her face. Alanna raised one eyebrow as she motioned for Kel to lie down on one of the couches. First she put a hand to the younger woman's forehead checking for a fever. Kel didn't have a fever, and there didn't seem to be anything wrong with her. So why had she thrown up, this sparked an idea in Alanna's mind. Alanna move her hand over Kel's abdomen and released her Gift. Alanna let out a chuckle and gestured for Kel to sit up.

"Kel," Alanna said swinging an arm around the knight's shoulders, "I do believe that you in fact are pregnant." 

Next thing Alanna knew Kel was running from the room, tears forming in her eyes. Just as she left the room, Neal knocked on the door as Kel was running out, not understanding his friend's sorrow.

"Hey there Alanna," Neal said casually, "what's up with Kel?"

"Well Meathead, it just so happens that Kel is," Alanna paused for dramatic effect, but apparently holding it for to long.

"Well she's what!" Neal stood frustrated with his former knight-master.

"Kel's pregnant," Alanna said quietly as she watched Neal faint, luckily there was a couch behind him so he wasn't going to be hurt that badly, well physically anyways. Mentally he would be almost dead. Buri and Alanna just laughed at Neal and left to go and attempt to comfort Kel.

* * *

Kel had no idea where she was running to, but apparently her feet did. They were taking her towards the stables. Kel was sprinting down the hill and whizzed by Dom and Wolset, she didn't even acknowledge them. She just wanted to get out, she was scared, she didn't know what she was going to do.

Kel was in the stables, her feet were leading her towards Peachblossom's stall. She didn't even bother with tack, she just opened the gate and mounted up onto the big warhorse. She kicked him into a gallop and fled the stables, she couldn't hear anything, not Dom calling after her, not the midmorning bell, all she could hear was the hoof beats of Peachblossom pounding the ground.

* * *

Dom and Wolset were climbing the hill saw Kel whiz by them apparently heading towards the stables.

"Kel," Dom tried to say hello, but Kel hadn't heard him.

He bid goodbye to Wolset and sprinted after Kel. She was actually a pretty fast runner when she wanted to be. Dom was almost at the stable door, when he heard a sound like thunder and saw Kel galloping on Peachblossom bareback out of the stables.

This wasn't good, Kel had never ridden Peachblossom bareback at such a fast pace. Dom figured she was upset, very upset by the looks of it. He started to call after her, but she was either ignoring him or she couldn't hear him. 

Dom ran to find his horse so that he could run after her, she was just so upset but he couldn't figure out what it could possibly be over.

* * *

Dom found Kel sitting in the middle of the clearing, without a coat or even a sweater. She looked so sad, Peachblossom was lying down behind her, supporting her weight. Dom quietly led his horse up to her.

"Now why are you so sad my dear?" Dom said sitting down next to her.

Kel just turned away from him, trying to brush him away.

"Kel I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong," he tried with a more serious tone

Kel just stood up and when she did so did Peachblossom, who had let Dom fall backwards. She once again mounted up without saying a word to him and galloped back to the palace.

"What have I done wrong!" Dom called after her.

It was apparently no use, so he too mounted up and slowly made his way back to the palace. He just didn't know why Kel was shunning him now, what on earth had he done to make her so upset.

** Author's Note: Oooooh, I've left at a cliffie. Well I hope you've liked this chapter. If you have an ideas for chapter seven please indulge me, and don't forget to review.**


	7. Secrets Are Hard To Keep

**Author's Note: I totally love my reviewers, (don't worry, only in a friendly way) you guys are awesome. Thanks for all of those reviews. I actually didn't think that my story would actually be liked, I guess I doubted myself too much. So on with chapter seven!!**

**Chapter Seven – Secrets Are Hard to Keep**

"Kel open the door!" Neal had been trying for hours, but he simply couldn't get Kel to open up the door. Dom was banging his head on the wall opposite the door, whilst Alanna tried to figure out what they'd say to Kel.

"You know what Neal that obviously isn't going to work," Alanna said, her temper rising.

"Well what do you suggest miss I-know-everything," Neal said bitterly.

"Don't you use that tone with me Nealan," Alanna said the fury in her eyes, "I ca-"

"Oh stop your bickering and open the dang door," came a ferocious yell from the floor, Alanna and Neal twisted to see a very upset Dom lying against the wall obviously upset.

"Fine," Alanna replied and turned back to the door, putting both hands on the lock, she jammed her magic into it and she heard a click.

Alanna threw open the doors and saw the room was empty. She signaled for Dom and Neal to be quiet and step lightly. She checked the bedroom while Dom and Neal checked the study and dressing room, but Kel was no where to be found. Then Dom saw it, and Neal saw the open shutters with the rope tied to the desk.

"She didn't,"Alanna said with non-belief.

"She did," Neal said, trying to hold back a chuckle, as Alanna shot him a deadly glare.

Alanna glanced over the note and a look of horror crossed her face. She dropped the note and ran from the room without saying a word to either of the men. Dom picked up the note and glanced over it and he too ran from the room. Neal had no idea why the others ran from the room, so he decided to find out why. He picked up the note and read through it.

"Oh Mithros," Neal said in fright, but instead of doing as his friends did, he ran to the open shutters and repelled down the wall using the rope and headed for the stables.

* * *

Alanna ran into Raoul's rooms, she didn't realize that she had burst in on Raoul and Buri who sitting contently on the couch cuddling, but frankly, she didn't care.

"Raoul, your former squire has run away!" she yelled ferociously as if it was his fault.

"What do you mean run away?!" he screamed back.

"I mean, 'I can't stay here, so I'm running away' away!" Alanna replied in a heartbeat.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go find her!" Buri jumped in and three fled from the room.

* * *

"Wake up you lazy miscreants," Dom ran into the barrack that his squad slept in, "we have a lady knight to go find."

"What do you mean a lady knight to go find?" a sleepy Wolset rolled out of bed.

"I mean Kel ran away meathead!" Dom yelled as he tried to wake up Pascar who kept shoving him away.

Dom had head enough with his sleepy men, so he grabbed the basin from the small privy and made an example of Pascar who hadn't moved an inch. After this display the men were moving double time and within two minutes they were down to the stables.

"Okay split into pairs, we have to find her before she gets too far!" Dom ordered and he and Wolset galloped out of the stables in search of Kel.

* * *

Kel was flying through the forest on Hoshi's back. She felt as if for once in a long time she was free of worries, of what anyone would think, she was heading back to the place that she knew she would not be judged, she was heading home to Mindelan. She needed to get out for a little while, life at the palace was getting a little too hectic for her liking and she needed to talk to Anders, she needed to be away.

"C'mon Hoshi," she said to her horse seeing a glimmer in the distance.

Hoshi neighed as she slowed to a halt near the flickering fire. Kel noticed that it wasn't the usual orangish colour, but it was violet. Alanna stepped out from behind a tree.

"Not a word out of you," she murmured as swiftly walked over to her and placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Now explain to me why you decided to run away, and don't lie."

Kel started explaining all of her troubles to Alanna. She wasn't ready for a child, or telling Dom that he was the father, or Neal that he'll be an uncle. She needed to be free, she didn't want to be tied down by a child yet, she was only twenty, she needed to fight. Alanna was sitting and watching the younger woman with an understanding look on her face.

"Mostly," Kel finally said, "I just want to go home to Mindelan for a while."

"Well," Alanna said with a sigh, "I'll escort you there so you don't get hurt along the way, and don't worry I'll cover for you until you tell everyone what's going on."

* * *

Neal ran franticly to the stables, he noticed that Hoshi wasn't in her stall next to Peachblossom. He cursed loudly as he saddled Magewhisper. He left the stables as fast as he could, but failed to realize that Darkmoon wasn't in his stall either.

"Why does Kel have to be so..so...so feminine with these kinds of things?" Neal asked Magewhisper who snorted his reply.

"Ya I know she's such a girl," Neal added to his horse's 'reply'.

* * *

Dom and his squad were galloping madly down the path searching for Kel. They'd been outside for about two hours, still there was no sign of her.

"C'mon men, I've seen you move faster than that!" Dom hollered over his shoulder.

They were coming to a clearing, and Dom could see the outline of a tent in the darkness. He signaled to the men to slow down and to keep quiet. They rounded to the front of the tent. Dom pulled back the flap and entered letting the flap fall. The squad listen attentively and heard a loud shout. They could see arms flailing inside the tent and with a loud kerplunk it collapsed.

"Dom what in Mithros name do you think you're doing?!" an angry voice shouted, and everyone knew it wasn't the lady knight.

"Meathead?" Dom said confused, "I thought you still at the palace?"

"Obviously not!" Neal answered furious.

The men started to slowly back towards the trees, they knew that the fights between Dom and Neal could be disastrous. Not only to the two themselves, but to anyone else who was in a close proximity. The shouting became hollering, and hollering became roaring until neither one could speak. They were both tired and Dom decided he would sleep in the tent. So he quickly reset it up, and entered as Neal stared in disbelief.

"What are you doing now?!" he screeched.

"Going to sleep, good night," Dom replied.

With that Dom was out like a light, and Neal was muttering something about imposing cousins.

* * *

"Alanna, don't you think we should stop and rest?" Kel said hesitantly not wanting Alanna to think that she thought herself was in charge.

"You know what Kel," Alanna said turning to her, "that is probably the most reasonable thing you've said in the past twenty-four hours."

**Author's Note: So did you like this chapter? If you did review it, if didn't review it, if you haven't even reviewed once yet,_REVIEW!!_ Thank you, and don't worry I'll update as soon as possible.**


	8. Why Are Things So Complicated?

**Author's Note: Well I'm back again and I apologize for the long wait, but my computer got screwed up, but never mind that now. Okay so some characters are out of character right now, but come on, this is my first fanfic can't you cut me a little bit of slack? To sum up the last chapter, **

**Kel and Alanna are heading to Mindelan, while Dom and Neal are trying to find Kel, Alanna and Neal know that Kel is pregnant but Dom doesn't, Alanna knows why Kel's upset, Dom is confused and Neal is being a meathead.**

**Chapter Eight – Why Are Things So Complicated?**

Dom sleepily opened his eyes from his night's rest. Although he couldn't remember where he was, there was a warm body beside him and he thought that it was Kel. So he closed his eyes, cuddled up to "Kel" and started kissing "her" neck.

Neal was in his dream world, he could feel Yuki's warm body beside him and she was cuddling up to him. He could feel her lips touch his neck and he woke up to see the inside of a tent. He rolled over to see Dom with his eyes shut trying to kiss him.

"DOM!!" Neal yelled furious at his cousin.

"Meathead?" Dom said sleepily, "MEATHEAD!?"

"What are you doing in my bed?" they yelled simultaneously furious with the each other.

Dom took it upon himself to shove Neal out of the tent and tried to go back to sleep as if it were a very, very bad dream. But Neal did not take too kindly to being shoved out of his tent. He flew through the opening and fell on Dom, wrestling in the tent which was moments away from collapsing.

"What in Mithros name are you doing Nealan?!" Dom screamed as sat upon Neal's chest.

"IT. IS. NEAL!" Neal shrieked and threw Dom off his chest in fury.

Neal tackled Dom outside of the tent and had him in a headlock. Dom was trying very hard to get out of the headlock when Neal grabbed a sharp stick off the ground and starting poking Dom in the back. Neither realized that someone had come into the clearing and was watching them. Neal was about stab Dom with the stick when it was snatched from his hand.

"Neal I don't think my sergeant enjoys being poked with an exceptionally sharp stick," Raoul said with a grin on his face.

"He deserved it!" Neal yelled releasing his cousin from the headlock, this was his first mistake.

"I WHAT!" Dom yelled from behind him, holding yet another sharp stick.

"Neal," Raoul said sincerely, "I suggest you run."

Neal didn't need to be told twice. He started running like there was no tomorrow. Dom was about race after him when Raoul grabbed his shoulder.

"Give him at least ten seconds," he said with mischief in his eyes, "1..2.."

"TEN!" Dom yelled and sprinted after his cousin.

Raoul sighed and looked at the camp, it looked as if it had been blown up with blazebalm. He started cleaning up, waiting to hear the cry for help from Neal, whom he would go and save.

2

Alanna was first to awake the next morning, she wanted to make sure that she had Kel's tea ready for her before she started throwing up again. When she heard screaming in the distance, and the screaming sounded a lot like Neal. Moments later she could see him running through the forest screaming as if he were being chased by an ogre. Neal caught a glimpse of her and ran towards her.

"Alanna you've gotta hide me and quick!" Neal said out of breath.

With a mischievous grin, Alanna pointed toward a tree that was behind her. Neal rushed towards and scrambled up as if he were a squirrel. Just as his feet disappeared Dom sprinted into view with Raoul quick on his tail.

"Alanna where'd he go?" Dom yelled rapidly not wanting to lose the trail of his cousin.

Again Alanna pointed to the tree behind her with an even more mischievous grin. Dom and Raoul walked over to the tree Alanna following them. They didn't realize she meant Neal was in the tree until Alanna pointed up. When Dom and Raoul looked up Neal was on one of the highest branches whimpering.

"Well sergeant it looks like you've driven the cat up the tree," Raoul said laughing.

"Hey Meathead!" Dom called up, "You have to come down sometime, and when you do I'll be waiting here!"

Alanna tried to signal to Dom and Raoul to keep it down but apparently they didn't understand her, or chose not to pay attention. Kel was coming up behind the two men looking very angry, and with some remnants of the previous night's dinner.

"Why are you being so loud?!" she screamed into their ears, and with a crash Neal fell out of the tree onto Dom.

No one moved, they were all shocked that Kel was there with the exception of Alanna. Dom was the first to move, he shoved Neal off of him and went to hug Kel who turned her back to him. Alanna winced, she remembered when she had done the same thing when she'd been pregnant with Thom.

"Dom," Alanna called to him softly, he turned with a hurt look on his face, she shook her head but he didn't heed her advice.

Dom walked towards Kel and put his hand on her shoulder. She whipped around lightning fast and punched Dom in the chest. Her eyes were filling with tears and she ran off into the woods. Dom made to go after her but Raoul grabbed his arm. Alanna shook her head and raced after the upset Kel.

2

When Dom and Alanna found Kel she was standing near a small river with her back to them. Alanna nudged Dom forward a little bit and he gave her a look of confusion. She replied to this look with one of her saying that he knew what to do deep down.

"Kel," Alanna said with a concerned but kind voice, Kel didn't turn around but assumed it was only Alanna and she spoke on the verge of tears.

"Alanna I don't know what to do! I want to tell Dom that I'm pregnant but every time I try I can't bring myself to do it!" Kel turned around to see Dom, she thought she was dreaming.

"Y-your p-pregnant?" Dom stuttered running to Kel and pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

As if this was her cue, Alanna slowly inched towards the trees so she could leave the couple in peace.

There were tears running down Kel's face. When the two finally broke apart, Dom noticed Kel was looking down and didn't seem as happy as he was. He lifted her chin and saw she was crying.

"What's the matter," Dom said in a very kind and understanding tone wrapping his other arm around her.

"I d-don't k-know what I-I'm going to d-do," she wailed, burying her face in his chest.

Dom wrapped his arms around her totally whispering comforting words to her and trying to calm her down. He was happy that Kel was pregnant with his child, but he was said that Kel was sad.

"Kel," he said kindly lifting her chin with one hand, "Do you want this baby?"

Kel didn't know what she wanted, but deep down something told her that she really did want this child. So she nodded tears silently streaming down her face.

"Then everything is going to be fine," Dom replied letting her bury her face into his shoulder. "Just one question, it is ours right?"

Kel pulled away from him slowly and gave a slight nod and Dom let out a chuckle and pulled her back into a hug.

2

It was nearing midday when Kel finally returned to her old self. Her mind finally decided that she was running away from her problems instead of facing them. She pulled on the reins to stop Hoshi who turned his head to look at her.

"Wait," Kel said absent minded, "I don't want to go to Mindelan, I want to go back to Corus and face my problems."

"I'm glad you came to your senses so soon Kel, it took Alanna three months before she would accept being pr-" Raoul was saying when Alanna cut him off.

"Raoul, if you value your life do not finish that sentence!" she growled with a deadly look, it sent shivers down all the men's backs and made Kel laugh.

"But sir," Kel asked confused, "who told you?"

"Kel, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Raoul?" he said bluntly, "And to answer your question, Neal told me earlier."

Kel turned in her saddle to glare at Neal who in turn knew Kel was going to swat him if he got close enough.

"Well we all knew Meathead couldn't keep a secret, so let's not hold it against him," Dom said chuckling, "well at least not yet."

Neal was mumbling something about not being appreciated while Alanna swung low in her saddle and scoop a pile of muck off the ground and dumped it on Neal's head. Everyone started to laugh and continued on their way back to Corus.

2

"Kel you need to tell him," Alanna said seriously, she and Kel were standing outside King Jonathon's study, "you don't need to say that Dom's the father, that you can keep to yourself but you need to tell him so he doesn't send you on border patrol."

"Okay, I'll tell him," Kel said blankly, she made herself feel stone, it couldn't be as hard for her to tell as it was to tell Dom.

Alanna knocked on the door and heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door. It opened up into a fairly small study with comfortable looking armchairs, a couple of shelves with books, and table in the center with chairs around it. Sitting in a chair near the hearth was Jon with a smile on his face.

"To what do I owe you for such lovely company, Lady Alanna and Keladry?" he asked sophisticated.

"Oh drop the royal act Jon, Kel has something she wishes to tell you," Alanna said bluntly plopping into one of the armchairs.

Jon gave Alanna a reprimanding look, who in turn chose to not acknowledge it. Instead she gestured to Kel to speak.

"Well...I...umm," Kel tried to speak and hold an emotionless face at the same time.

"C'mon Kel, just say it he isn't going to be angry," Alanna said hotly as Thayet slipped into the room to join their little "party".

"I'm with child sire," Kel said quietly bowing her head, trying to hold back the tears that were attempting to flood her face.

"Who's the father?" he replied with no hint of any emotion.

Kel shook her head, she couldn't tell him Dom was the father. If she did Dom would get into trouble and she didn't want that.

"Lady Knight Keladry that was an order," he said with commanding tone.

Kel refused to say a word, and just kept her eyes on her shoes. It was times like these that she wished she could turn invisible.

"Jon, can't you see you're scaring the poor girl," Thayet asked her husband with a motherly voice, "just telling you must have taken a lot of courage just leave her be for now."

He nodded and dismissed Kel who fled from the room. Then turned to Alanna to go and find him Lord Wyldon and Lord Raoul.

**Author's Note: That wasn't so bad was it? Well if it was bad review and it could possibly get better. I haven't decided on the sex or name of the baby(ies) yet, so if you have any ideas please indulge. Next chapter should be up on April 13th. Please Review!!**


	9. Facing Problems

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I have this posted just like I said I would. Thank you to all of my reviewers signed and anonymous, it really helps me to mold the story so you and I both enjoy it. So on with chapter nine!!

**

* * *

Chapter Nine – Facing Problems**

"So Raoul what do you propose we do about this new problem?" Jon asked his close friend, showing he had no notion of what he should he was very open to any suggestions.

"Jon I think we should just let her be," Raoul replied, he didn't seem to mind that his former squire was pregnant, well he wasn't angry with her.

"Well I for one think that she should be sent somewhere safe and out of the way until she is fit to fight again," Wyldon jumped in suggesting what he thought was best for one of his former students.

"Wyldon, that is not fair," Raoul said with a small growl in his throat, "Alanna was able to train until she was six months along, Kel is barely even past a month!"

As Wyldon opened his mouth to retort the door opened to allow the one and only Lioness. She plunked down into a chair that sat between Raoul and the king with a sly grin on her face.

"I hope I didn't miss anything," she said sarcastically knowing that what she missed was probably nothing of importance.

"Alanna, what in Mithros' name are you doing here?" Jon said looking to her to see if there was any mischief hidden in her face.

"Well, Thayet and Buri and I didn't think it fair that only a man's opinion was included in this little meeting of yours," she said overly sweetly, "so I was sent to make sure you little boys had the point of view from our side of things."

"Jon I think we're going to have to let her join," Raoul said with a grin on his face, "I don't know about you but if I disagree I'll be sleeping in the stables."

"You're right Raoul," Jon said reluctantly, "Thayet wouldn't be happy either, and when she's angry she's dangerous."

Alanna put on a smug look and glanced at Wyldon who was muttering something about how warrior women were not ideal. Alanna knew she would have to teach him a lesson, but today wasn't the day she would do it. Thayet and Buri would not take too kindly to her being thrown out.

"Well Alanna what's your side of things, what do you propose we do?" Wyldon said reluctantly.

* * *

"So Alanna," Buri said impatiently, "what are they doing about Kel?"

"Keladry is now under my advisement for the next eight months," Alanna replied deviously, she knew that their planned had worked perfectly. Nothing could possibly go wrong with three commanding women planning it.

"So are we going to inform Kel of these goings ons?" Buri asked inquisitively.

"I don't think we should, she may get angry," Thayet said calmly with a smile on her full lips, "I'd love a reason to get rid of Jon for a night or two."

Buri and Alanna burst into laughter, they'd never known Thayet to be so cruel. Buri agreed that a lady's night would be quite nice. In her own words, Raoul is a blanket hog!

Alanna went to see how her friends were going to execute this new plan to get their beds all to themselves that night.

* * *

"Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, sire" the serving man announced as Kel walked into the room where her former knight-master and king were standing.

"You summoned me sire," Kel said formerly, although her face was as smooth as a calm lake, inside she was full of butterflies.

"We have decided what be done with you due to your state," the king said this as formally as Kel had.

"For the next eight months," Raoul said, "You are under the guidance of Sir Alanna."

Anger was bottled under Kel's Yamani mask, she refused to let it show but it would once she was out of the room she sprinted down the hall heading to the one person who knew her best. She was headed towards Sir Neal's rooms.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" she screamed whilst she paced back and force across her friend's room, "How can they do this to me! As if I need a babysitter!"

"Kel, I don't want to be a pain," he said hesitantly, as Kel gave him a deadly look, "but maybe they're right. After that running away stunt you might need someone to...ummm...look after you."

Kel didn't like what he was saying, after the years she listened to the bright side from him. He chose now to be true about something like this! She started advancing on him just as the door opened to admit Yuki.

"Kel I would very much appreciate it if you did not kill my husband," she said her eyes crinkling with amusement, "well at least not yet anyhow."

Neal hid behind his short wife and she started laughing. Kel was obviously in a very bad mood, she had never turned on Neal like this before. She invited Kel to join her for some tea, and very swiftly kicked Neal out of the room.

"So Neal been telling some pretty funny things lately," Yuki said with a small smile on her face, "he says that you're pregnant and Dom's the father."

"I deny that, I am not pregnant and Dom is not the father!" Kel hissed despising Neal at that moment.

"I'm going to take that as a yes Yuki, I am pregnant and Dom is the father," Yuki grinned and ducked as her friend threw a paper fan at her.

Kel nodded her head, trying to figure out a way to torture Neal and put him in excruciating pain. Maybe hanging him in front of Peachblossom's stall would be nice she thought.

"But Kel you and Dom aren't even engaged," Yuki said surprised.

"Well," Kel replied slowly, "he kinda sorta ummm proposed to me at Midwinter."

Kel pulled a small chain from beneath her shirt and on dangled the silver and sapphire ring that Dom had proposed to her with. Yuki gasped, she had never known Kel to be so secretive.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to keep Neal from spreading your secret around the palace." Yuki said shocked.

"Don't worry, he won't even think about it," Kel said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

Kel was standing next to Peachblossom in his stall, smirking at the hanging Neal.

"So what have you learned Neal?" Kel asked him angry yet happy.

"Not to speak of things that should not be spoken of," Neal said angrily, he did not enjoy being hung upside down in front of Peachblossom's stall.

"Good, now in an hour or two I may decide to let you down," Kel said as Neal pulled a smile on his face, "or I may not, it depends on how many people know my secret."

With that Kel walked out of the stall, leaving it open so Peachblossom could give Neal a little scare, and left the stables to go find something to eat.

Kel entered the mess hall do see her friends sitting at their usual table. All of the seats were full except for hers and Neal's. She entered the short line for food and then went to join her friends.

"Hey Kel," Seaver called as she slid into the seat next to him.

"Kel do you have any idea where Neal is?" Cleon asked from across the table.

"Yup," she replied as she began to eat her broccoli.

"Well where is he?" Cleon questioned again.

"He's hanging upside down in front of Peachblossom's stall," she answered with a chuckle at their expressions.

"That's jolly Kel," Owen cried out from next to Cleon, "what did he do this time?"

"Ummm...nothing I just thought it would be...funny...to uh see him hanging in front of Peachblossom," Kel replied quickly, for thinking on the spot it wasn't half bad.

"Well that certainly is funny. Jolly in fact," Owen cried out again.

"Owen do you ever stop saying the word jolly?" Faleron asked, obviously annoyed with the jolliness of his young friend.

"What's wrong with the word jolly?" Owen asked not understanding the groans coming from his friends.

"It is absolutely annoying," Cleon growled, "you practically say it every other sentence!"

"Well that isn't jolly at all," Owen answered, his friends looked at one another and in one movement picked up their trays and left, leaving jolly Owen all by himself.

* * *

Dom was walking towards the practice courts when he heard someone screaming for help from the stables. He thought it sounded like Neal's voice but he wasn't entirely sure because he was still about three hundred meters away from the stables. When he entered the stables he saw such a beautiful sight.

"Hey Meathead," he called, "need some help down?"

"Dom please get me down," Neal cried out as Peachblossom nudged him with his nose.

"Now if I do that I'm sure Kel will have me hanging up there," Dom replied from behind his cousin.

"No she won't, I won't let her," Neal supplied hastily, "please get me down!"

"Nope, see you later Neal," with that he give his cousin a little push and left the stables.

* * *

When Kel went to go let Neal down from the stables he looked about ready to throw up.

"Hey Meathead," Kel said as she walked up to we she had tied the rope to keep him hanging, "why so green?"

"My cousin decided to give me a little push while you left me here," Neal said angrily, "and it gave me motion sickness!"

"Well I hope you've learned your lesson." Kel told him as he fell to floor.

"Yes, I have learned my lesson," Neal said tiredly, "now may I go get something to eat?"

"Sure, you have five minutes before they close the kitchens," Kel said evily as Neal sprinted from the room.

Kel shut Peachblossom's stall and decided she'd go do a pattern dance in the practice courts. She needed to think about something other than the months to come.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: So what did you think about this chapter? I can't read your mind, so I guess you'll have to review so that I know.


	10. What Happened to Raoul and Who Did It?

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KISS ME BY SIXPENCE NONE THE RICHER!!

**Author's Note: I'm ba-ack! Yup, that's right I'm back and with a new chapter too! So again I thank all of my reviewers, anonymous and signed, and encourage you to review if haven't yet, and if you have there is plenty of space so you can review again, I won't mind really. **

**

* * *

Chapter Ten – What Happened to Raoul and Who Did It?**

It was mid-February when Kel finally got around to writing to her mother and of course Dom's mother as well. She had decided not to tell them she was pregnant in the letters, but asking them to come to Corus to discuss some very important things. She had gotten replies from both women, who agreed they would meet her in Corus on the 9th of March.

* * *

"Dom how do you think we should tell them?" Kel asked her fiancé as they sat in Kel's room playing chess.

"I don't know, I'm sure they'll both be happy, but upset that we aren't married," Dom said taking Kel's knight, "well yet that is."

"My mum probably will be to happy to be angry, but I've only met yours once," Kel said amused, "how do you think she'll take it."

"I'm not sure," Dom pondered, "it's not like I'm the heir to Masbolle, I'm third so I don't think she'll be that mad."

"Well I hope she isn't, and I hope she doesn't think too lowly of me," Kel said pulling up her mask, "anyways I hope we get an assignment soon, I'll go out of mind if I'm stuck here for the next seven and a half months."

As if Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess hard her plea, Kel, Alanna, Raoul and three squads of Third Company were sent to go round up a group of bandits who'd been terrorizing the villages in fiefs near the Great Southern Desert.

On February 18th, Dom's squad, Balim's squad and Aiden's squad along with the three knights set out towards the desert on the sunny day. They started out at a trot, with Alanna and Raoul leading and Kel hanging back with Wolset and Dom. Kel had kept her secret very close to her, not letting on at all that she was pregnant. But knowing Third Company, certain people knew what was going on (Wolset and the rest of Dom's squad). So Kel had taken precautions for this trip and had brought extra baggy clothing even it was impossible for you to tell her new medical state.

"So Kel," Wolset said with a grin, "what's with the overly baggy shirt? Afraid you'll grow another foot before we return to the palace?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about corporal," Kel said pulling up her mask so to not let Wolset get away with anything.

"Of course you know what I mean, so does the rest of Dom's squad," Wolset said laughing, "do I need to call one of the men over?"

"No!" Kel and Dom both said hastily, neither liked the idea of the entire palace finding out before either of their parents knew.

"Oh, so you're both in on this secret," Wolset said a mischievous grin crawling up his face.

"Wolset we'll tell you," Kel said glancing at Dom who gave a slight jerk of his head, "but not now later after we set up camp."

With this Kel road ahead to go talk to Alanna and Raoul, letting Dom handle Wolset.

"Wolset you'll have to promise that you won't tell anyone about what this is," Dom said in a deadly tone.

"Aye aye cap'n!" Wolset yelled getting a couple of chuckles from some of the surrounding men.

* * *

They road until near dark and set up camp in a large clearing. Kel was getting restless, she had the urge to pull a prank on someone. She knew it couldn't be one of the men in the Own, they were to hard, but maybe Raoul. Yes Raoul was the perfect guy to pull a prank on, and he knew her well, he knew she didn't pull pranks. Bonus there, having fun and it being blamed on someone else.

"Alanna," Kel whispered to Alanna who was sitting right next to her, "I want to prank Raoul but I don't know what to do?"

"All to well my friend, all to well," Alanna whispered back, "just follow my lead."

Alanna got to her fit to walk over to where Raoul was setting up his tent.

"Hello Raoul," Alanna said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Oh no," he replied taking a step back, "you only use that voice when you want something. Namely something that _I_ have."

"No not all," Alanna said with a smile, "it's just that Kel and I forgot our tent and Kel can't sleep outside, not in her condition..."

"Get to the point Alanna," Raoul said losing his patience.

"Well we were wondering if we could have yours, seeing as you would sacrifice anything for Kel in the current state." Alanna was finding this all to easy, and with the pouting face Kel was making they would definitely pull this off.

"Fine," Raoul muttered, and then he yelled to his men, "Someone will be lending me their tent, the Lady Knights seemed to have forgotten theirs."

"Sorry Raoul," Wolset bellowed back from across the fire, "but we have no spares and we already have three to a tent so I guess you'll be sleeping outside."

"If it rains Wolset," Raoul said grinning at the impertinence of his men, "you get latrine duty for a month."

Alanna and Kel slipped away from camp without being noticed by none other than Dom and his squad who said "they were going to see if they could find more food". Really they decided to join in with the fun the Lady Knights planned to have.

"So does everyone know the plan?" Alanna said with an evil grin plastered across her face, as eleven head's nodded in agreement, "Good, we execute Code:Blue at 0200hours!"

With this they dispersed to their tents leaving Raoul and a few stragglers still outside under the stars. Kel couldn't sleep so she lay awake in the tent hearing Alanna's soft breathing from beside her. She had a lot of things on her mind right now, the baby, how she was going to tell her parents and Dom's, how would everyone react, her head was swarming that she lost track of time when Dom came to "wake" her up for Code:Blue.

"C'mon Kel it's time for your part," Dom whispered giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Kel and Dom slipped from the tent to see Wolset holding a vial. She was going to have fun with this, of course there would be no proof that the men of the Own had helped in he slightest. If all went as planned, they were leave with a clean slate and Raoul would be very unhappy for a month.

Kel tiptoed over to the sleeping Raoul. Over the two years that she had left his service as a squire she'd forgotten how loud he snored. She carefully took the stopper out of the vial and pured it out onto Raoul's hair. She replaced the stopper in the vial and slipped away without a sound. She was about to slip back into her tent when Wolset stopped her.

"I want to know the secret between you and Dom," he said.

"As long as you don't tell anyone," Kel said seriously hoping she was making the right decision.

"I swear I will not tell a soul, upon my own life," Wolset as serious as Kel had spoke.

"I..well I..ummm you see," Kel couldn't bring herself to tell Wolset so Dom did it for her.

"Wolset, Kel is pregnant with my child," Dom said in tone without any emotion, he was serious but it was said so bluntly she could hardly tell it was him speaking.

"Thank you for trusting me," Wolset answered the silence, "I will not tell a soul."

The three of them returned to their tents trying to get some sleep over the next few hours. Knowing that when dawn came, heads would roll.

* * *

A deafening yell woke the camp, everyone stuck their heads out of tents to see Raoul scrubbing his now blue hair. None of the men spoke a word or made a sound, they had known nothing of this prank and decided to wait for the pranker(s) to come forward. Alanna and Kel were next to speak but it was hard to be classified as speaking, more of dieing from laughter.

"I like what you've done with the hair Raoul," Alanna said between gasps of air.

"**You**! _You_ did this!" Raoul said fury in his eyes.

"Nope," Alanna said matter-of-factly, "All _I_ did was give her the potion, simple really."

Now Raoul was really confused, what did Alanna mean by her? Then the idea popped into his head when Kel pulled a vial out of her pocket and everyone broke into laughter.

"Kel," Raoul said trying not to laugh, "you have latrine duty for a week."

"Excuse me my dear friend," Alanna said butting in, "but in her current state I forbid her to do latrine duty."

Turning to his old friend, "Then you can do it Alanna."

"Pardon me Raoul," Alanna retorted raising one eyebrow.

"I mean,...no one... has latrine...duty," he answered hesitantly not wanting Alanna's temper to flare up so early in the morning.

Everyone laughed and went to congratulate Kel on a prank well done.

Camp was quickly taken down as they once again set out for the desert. It was getting close to midday and the men of the Own were starting to get very bored. They decided to bother the already unhappy Raoul.

"When are we gonna get there?" Wolset whined.

"I don't know," Raoul said not realizing what his men were doing.

A few minutes later Pascar asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet Pascar," Raoul said a little annoyed.

Such sayings carried on for about fifteen minutes before Raoul turned around and yelled at them to stop or they'd all be very sorry.

"Well what are we supposed to do then?" Dom asked curious to see what his commander would say.

Raoul pondered the thought and decided upon Kel's punishment, "Kel will sing a song for you, and you guys get to decide what song she sings."

Kel gave Raoul a very cold look and he returned it with a cruel grin of his own. The men of the own started to laugh and started arguing about what song she had to sing. Dom was the one to figure out what song she had to sing.

"Kiss Me," Dom said trying not to laugh, the other men let out chuckles as Wolset pulled a piece of parchment from his saddle bag.

Kel snatched the parchment from Wolset and read over it, it wasn't very long but she wasn't going to give Raoul the satisfaction of backing down. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

**KEL**

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

**KEL and DOM**

_Oh, Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlight floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

**KEL**

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its swinging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

**KEL and DOM**

_Oh, Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlight floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

**EVERYONE EXCEPT RAOUL AND ALANNA**

_Oh, Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlight floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

Kel finished the song and Dom road up beside her. He placed a small peck on her cheek and then nudged he horse away so Kel wouldn't attack him. Man of the own let out cat calls and wolf whistles whilst Kel tried to figure out how she would make Dom pay for this.

"You'll pay for that Domitan!" Kel yelled at him as all the men started laughing, this was one of those times that she loved being trained by the Yamani.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Okay I know that there really was no point to adding that song but I felt like it so tough! Please review my 80th reviewer may get to have a special appearance in the next chapter so there's some incentive for all of you lazy people who can't review. Well I'll the next chapter up soon, I hope, well maybe not, nope, bye-bye!


	11. When Did This Happen?

**Author's Note: I'm sorry to say but you are all pathetic, wait I am not sorry! I ask for twelve simple reviews and I don't even get ten! You are all lucky that I enjoy writing or you wouldn't be getting this chapter! So on with chapter eleven!**

**Chapter Eleven – When Did This Happen?**

_Kel finished the song and Dom road up beside her. He placed a small peck on her cheek and then nudged he horse away so Kel wouldn't attack him. Man of the own let out cat calls and wolf whistles whilst Kel tried to figure out how she would make Dom pay for this._

"_You'll pay for that Domitan!" Kel yelled at him as all the men started laughing, this was one of those times that she loved being trained by the Yamani._

Dom started galloping away with his men still cat calling, and Kel chasing him. He found it hilarious that she had fallen for his trick. When she asked him why he kissed her, he would just say that she had said So kiss me.

* * *

They arrived in the Great Desert a week later with a bunch of grumbling men, a lovesick Dom, a girly Kel, and an angry Alanna. None of the men minded that Kel and Dom were often flirting and trading kisses when they thought that they were "alone". Although Alanna was getting a little bit angry with the two and Raoul who did nothing to stop it. When Alanna and Raoul were alone his tent planning their moves to rally up the bandits Alanna finally lost it.

"Raoul you have to do something about those two!" she said angrily, "Because if you don't I will!"

"Alanna there is nothing to be done, they're in love and I stand by that," he replied brushing away Alanna's anger.

"Raoul, think about," Alanna retorted, "the law on your men is that married men cannot be in the Own."

"Well I guess I'll have to convince Jon to lift that law then won't I?" Raoul answered mischief playing across his face.

"The I guess I'm going to have to help you," Alanna laughed, "you've never been very good at convincing anyone about anything!"

"That isn't fair!" Raoul retorted to his friend's playful teasing.

"But you know it's true," Alanna said as she darted a swinging arm and raced from the tent.

* * *

In the morning the company rode out to the army post to find the troubled areas. It was nearing midday when they finally arrived at the post. Raoul, Alanna and Kel were in a meeting with the commander. The villages in the hill country were have trouble with a large group of bandits, approximately forty or so bandits were raiding the villages of Dusk Valley, the knights and their charges were going to be the ones cleaning out the 'nests'.

"Ladies Keladry and Alanna will command have the force on this side of the river, and Lord Raoul and I will hit them from this side," said Commander Thatcher pointing out their positions on a map lying on a table.

The plans were discussed late into the evening. They planned to trap the bandits in their own home midmorning the next day. The ring leaders would be taken to the nearest town magistrates and the rest convicted and sent to the mines.

The next morning dawned with the large company preparing for an easy fight, Kel and Alanna helped each other prepare, both wearing leather "armor" if it could even be called that. When everyone was assembled they rode out and ready for the battle to come. They got to the edge of the bandit's valley and swiftly broke into their two groups. Raoul's group heading to the west, and Alanna's to the east, they would meet up in the middle along with the bandits.

* * *

Alanna's group snook into the valley, their job was to trap the enemy once Raoul's group drove them into the trap. What no one had anticipated was that the bandits would be expecting them. They'd set up sentries, archers and their main forces to defeat their pursuers.

"New plan!" Alanna bellowed over the noise, "Divide and conquer!"

Everyone rode into the valley taking on their opponents, Alanna stuck to Kel like a burr. She wasn't going to let Kel or the unborn child to be harmed. It was her duty to keep Kel safe, she had promised Jon, Raoul and all else that knew Kel was pregnant, that she'd stay safe.

Kel rode headlong into battle with an opponent about a hand taller than her but she didn't care. She had jousted with Lord Raoul, she wasn't afraid of some bandit. She could see Dom and Raoul fighting back to back from the corner of her eye, and Alanna a few yards away. Kel gutted her opponent and was riding towards another when a sharp pain ran through her body. An arrow had buried itself deep into the skin between her ribs.

Dom looked up just in time to see Kel fall from the saddle. He ran the bandit he'd been fighting through and charged Amberfire towards Kel. There was no way in the world would he let Kel and his baby die, he was going to keep her safe.

Raoul saw Dom charging towards the crumpled body that lay on the ground with a wild warhorse flailing his hooves at anyone approaching, and an ugly looking dog licking the face. He knew it was only one person, Kel.

"Alanna!" Raoul yelled over the battle cries and crashes, "Help Keladry!"

The last thing Kel could remember was Dom's soothing voice and a pair of cool hands easing the pain and removing the arrow from her side.

* * *

Kel had been out for three days since they're battle with the bandits and everyone was starting to worry if she was going to wake up. As if she heard their pleas for her safety as the fourth day dawned Kel awoke to see Dom sleeping in a chair, Raoul slumped against the wall and Alanna on the cot next to her.

"Dom, Raoul, Alanna?" she asked checking if they were going to wake up.

Raoul was the first to wake up, the look on his face was priceless. He yelled at the other two to wake up and got a few choice words from Alanna and Dom both. But once they saw that Kel was awake they quickly forgot their displeasure directed towards Raoul.

Dom hugged Kel, and she let a gasp of pain. Putting a hand to her left side where she could feel the heavy bandages that kept her wound closed. Alanna put a hand to her friend's side, and let her gift flow into the wound.

"Kel you are not to leave this bed for the next week," Alanna said whilst she changed the bandages and applied a thick purple cream to the wound.

"Why? I feel perfectly fine right now," Kel retorted and swung her legs of the cot and got up to stand. Lucky for her Dom was standing where she fell and caught her.

"No leaving this bed for a week," he said strictly settling her back down.

"But what about that meeting with our mothers?" she asked sleepily.

"I will write them letters explaining about your condition," Dom reassured her as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Alanna forced both men to go and get their own food and sleep.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Okay I know that this was a really short chapter. But I promise to post an even longer chapter next week, 3000 words I promise. So long for now. _AND DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS TIME!_


	12. Beds Are Boring and Scary!

**Author's Note: WOW! What motivated you all to review? 14 reviews is an all time high any of my chapter, congratulations!! To all of those who thought I wrote Kiss Me, sadly I didn't. It was written by Sixpence None the Richer. Anyways I promised a long chapter so here it is!**

**Chapter Twelve – Beds Are Boring and Scary! **

Kel had been in bed for only a day and she was going out of her mind. The only thing she was aloud to do was eat and sleep, she wasn't even aloud to read! Neal had confiscated her book, because he was afraid she was going to get a paper cut!

It was time for Kel to stop herself from going crazy. She grabbed a couple of pillows from some the vacant surrounding cots and made them look like she was sleeping.

"Ha! I'd like to see them try and keep me in this stupid bed for the next five days!" she said nonchalantly to herself.

She slipped out of the infirmary without being noticed, she could see the tents set up for the own and the barracks, and headquarters for the regular army troops.

"I don't care Raoul!" came a voice from around the corner that sounded much like Alanna's.

Kel sprinted to the nearest tree and scrambled up it. There was no way she was going back into that stuffy infirmary. Moments later Alanna and Raoul came around the corner and entered the infirmary. Dom's squad was following Neal, teasing him no doubt, when a loud shriek was heard from the infirmary.

"RUN!" Neal yelled as he sprinted towards a tree not to far from the one Kel was in. The others followed suite, and who else ended up at the base of Kel's tree other than Dom.

Dom clambered up the tree only to come face to face with Kel. He stifled a laugh and sat on the branch opposite to hers as they watched the scene below.

Alanna stormed from the infirmary with Raoul who was trying not to laugh. She took one look at the now deserted camp and let another shriek. She started yelling like there was no tomorrow.

"Nealan! Get down here right now!" she yelled as she marched over to the tree Neal was hiding in.

"Why on earth would I want to do that?" Neal retorted from high up in the tree, obviously trying to escape his keeper's rage.

"Because if you don't," Alanna screamed matter-of-factly, "you'll be sparring with me for the next month!"

Neal practically fell out of the tree as he came down, he had had four years of sparring with the Lioness and never wanted to repeat it again.

"Good, now you will help me find Keladry!" she screamed at him as Raoul broke out into laughter, "And what may I ask do you find so funny! You are going to find me Dom's squad whom are also going to help find her!"

With this Alanna stormed off trying to figure out where Kel could have disappeared to so quickly.

Back in the tree, Dom motioned that they should climb higher so that no one would see or hear them. Kel started climbing first and then heard the soft scraping of Dom following suite.

* * *

It had been two hours, and everyone but a sergeant and Lady Knight had been found. Wolset and the other men in Dom's squad knew exactly where their friends were hiding they just kept, "losing their train of thought" as they'd said.

"If we don't find them in the next ten minutes, everyone here will be sparring with me in the morning." an extremely furious Alanna bellowed.

This sent the men into a whirlwind of activity. Lerant was getting awfully close to the spot when Dom decided it was time for some fun. His squad alone knew that he could throw his voice and that is what he did.

"C'mon guys," he said but from the other side of camp, "It can't be that hard to find us!"

Everyone but Dom's squad ran toward where the sound came from. Lerant climbed up the tree but didn't find what he was looking for. Wolset pulled a grin onto his face and called out to the Lioness.

"Lioness, I think what you're looking for could be found in this tree right here." Wolset hollered as Dom and Kel glared down at him and the others.

"Really, and what makes you say that Corporal?" Alanna said raising an eyebrow as she jogged over to the tree.

"Well, it's just I saw the Protector climb this one about two and a half hours ago, so she must be here." Wolset chuckling.

"And why didn't you say anything before," Alanna questioned as she motioned for Lerant to climb the tree.

"I guess I just kept forgetting," Wolset answered.

Alanna snorted as Lerant confirmed what Wolset had said, Dom and Kel were both at the top of the tree and laughing. Actually Dom was laughing Kel had fallen asleep leaning on Dom. When both of them successfully made it to the ground, they faced a very scary Lioness.

"What on earth did you think you were doing!" Alanna screamed at Kel, who was now once again back in the cot.

"I guess it was just those darn hormones, you know pregnancy is tough," Kel replied grinning, she had just let Alanna's theory backfire on her.

This mad Alanna speechless, Kel had just used her own theory against her. Of course it was half true, she herself had done some pretty crazy things when she had been pregnant. Alanna let out a deep sigh and left the infirmary in deep thought.

As Alanna left Raoul and Dom entered, curious as to what was making Alanna think so hard. They walked over to the grinning Kel who actually looked quite scary.

"What's with Alanna?" Raoul asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, so when am I allowed to this bed?" Kel asked eagerly, she really hated being inactive.

"Well luckily for you," Dom said as Raoul opened his mouth to reply, "we leave tomorrow morning."

Raoul gave his sergeant a glare and continued, "the King has ordered us to return to court for the presentation of the Tusaine ambassadors."

"Why are there ambassadors?" Kel asked confused, "I thought that we were on friendly terms with Tusaine?"

"Well we are, but the king of Tusaine wishes his eldest son to marry Princess Lianne," Raoul answered, "and there are meetings taking place surrounding the deal."

"Oh," Kel said she was going to open her mouth to say more when Dom cut her off.

"Kel you really need your rest," he said concerned, "and if not for your sake for that of the baby's," he added in a whisper, Kel nodded as he and Raoul left.

Kel closed her eyes and drifted into the world of the Dream King, Ganiel.

_Kel was sitting on a picnic blanket under one of the trees in Masbolle, next to her sat Dom holding a beautiful toddler. It was a girl with beautiful blue eyes and long brown hair, that had a tint of red in it. They were laughing as she pretended to beat up her father. _

_With a flash and a crack it started raining, pouring. Dom grabbed the blanket as Kel swung down and picked up her daughter. A cry of pain was heard, and Kel looked to Dom who had an arrow in his chest, right where his heart was. He opened his mouth to say something but fell to the ground in a heap. Kel wasn't thinking straight, she dropped her daughter and ran to Dom. He wasn't breathing, she had tears streaming down her face._

_Cold, evil laughter sounded behind her. She spun around drawing out her dagger, standing five yards away was Joren holding her daughter._

"_Joren put her down!" Kel cried out running towards her daughter and Joren._

_Someone stuck out their foot and tripped her. Another pulled her to her feet and held her hands behind her back. Kel couldn't release herself from the grip and Vinson stepped in front of her, and punched her left eye._

"_Please let her go, she has done no wrong!" Kel pleaded as Vinson gave her a blow in the stomach. _

_The last thing she saw before her world went black was Joren, Vinson and Garvey walking away. Joren carrying away her little girl._

Kel woke up screaming, someone was shaking her shoulders trying to wake her up. It was Dom, Raoul and Alanna were leaning over the bed, as were others of the Own. No one knew what could make Kel scream in her sleep.

Raoul started shooing the men away, only Wolset, Alanna and Dom were left as was Raoul.

"Kel are you alright?" Raoul asked from the end of the bed, he was very concerned. Of the four years Kel had been his squire he'd never witnessed something like what had just happened.

Kel for the first time in a long time just started crying, Dom opened his arms and she fell into them. His shirt soaking up all of her tears. When she finally was all dried out of tears, she finally told the four what had happened. Dom, Wolset and Raoul all clenching their fists, and Alanna swearing throughout the entire explanation.

"Kel you will never have to worry about that happening," Dom told her cuddling her.

"One, that piece of filth, Joren, is dead," Raoul said sharply.

"And second, if anyone tried to anything like that they'd have to answer to a very angry army of people," Wolset supplied.

"Let's see, Neal, Yuki, Buri, Raoul, Me, the Own, the Riders, the king and queen, Roald, Shinko, Merric, Owen, Seaver, Esmond, Cleon, and many, many others." Alanna said laughing at how many people would help Kel if they knew she was in trouble.

"So relax Kel, no one will ever be able to hurt you," Dom said comforting her, she slowly drifted back to sleep in his arms.

* * *

The morning came all to soon, Kel hadn't woken up so Dom had set her in his lap. If anyone noticed they didn't say anything about the new arrangements of Kel's seating. It was six days ride back to Corus and hopefully Kel would be back on her own horse by then. But if she wasn't Dom didn't mind that much, they were betrothed.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Okay so not as long as I said it was going to be, but it's still pretty long so don't come after me with chain saws or anything. Anyways please review, I need ideas for what happens when Kel meets the Tusaine ambassador.


	13. On the Road

**Author's Note: Okay so I'm back again, but this chapter may not be very long since it's supposed to be like a break between chapters. Bradhadair fire starter, I'm sorry to break it to you, but Joren has been dead since Kel was a second year squire. Anyways, I'm still looking for names for Kel's baby, I think I'm leaning towards a daughter but I'm still not sure so review with some ideas! Onto the Road!**

**Chapter Thirteen – On the Road Again **

It was around midday when everyone started to worry about Kel. She hadn't woken yet and had barely stirred at all. Dom was starting to be frightened and wondered if she and the babe were okay.

"Neal," he called out to his cousin who wasn't to far ahead of him, "Can you come here for a second?"

Neal turned his horse around, and trotted back to his worried cousin and sleeping friend. He knew right away what his cousin would ask, so he immediately put a healer's hand to Kel's head. She didn't have a fever, Neal took the conclusion that she had barely eaten anything in the past week, and the fact that she was supposed to be eating for two didn't seem to help her at all.

"She'll be fine, I can't do anything for her now though," Neal answered Dom's pleading look, "When we set up camp I'll help her, don't worry."

With that Neal trotted up to where Alanna and Raoul were discussing something that seemed very secretive.

* * *

"Raoul we need to find a way to get Jon to agree to let the men be allowed to marry," Alanna whispered not aware of her former quire who was coming up behind them.

"What's this about men getting married?" Neal said ducking away from Alanna's swinging arm.

"Nealan if you say a word about this to anyone, I will have to kill you," Alanna retorted, temper rising.

"Neal what Alanna is trying to say, is she would appreciate it if you didn't spread this around not yet at least," Raoul said shooting Alanna a daring glare.

"Sure Raoul, anything for you," Neal said sweetly and trotted away towards some of Dom's men, whilst Alanna scowled at both him and Raoul.

"How is it," Alanna retorted scowling deeply, "that you can get him to shut up but I can't? I was his knight-master! He should be obeying me!"

Raoul barked a laugh as they continued on deep into the afternoon. When the sun started dropping low into the sky, the company finally stopped to set up camp. Kel had stirred briefly for an hour or so just after mid-afternoon and then had fallen back to sleep.

Alanna had the women's tent set up and Dom carried his girl into the tent, with Alanna, Neal, and Raoul following. They pulled the flap shut and gathered around as Neal and Alanna checked Kel's vitals. She seemed fine, except a little dehydration and lack of food.

"I think we should stay he until she is in perfect health," Raoul said triumphantly, now he had a reason for being late to the introductions for the Tusaine embassy.

"You only say that because you don't want to go to any social gatherings!" Alanna blurted out, laughing at her longtime friend.

"So does that mean you don't mind wearing dresses anymore?" Raoul interrogated her, smirking at the twisted expression that appeared on her face.

"I WILL NEVER ENJOY WEARING DRESSES!" she retorted rather loudly.

"Then I guess you agree with my excuses," Raoul replied ducking a swinging arm.

Alanna just shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave the tent. Raoul and Neal followed soon after her, leaving Dom and the sleeping Kel alone in the now empty tent.

"Kel," Dom whispered to his sleeping love, "I love you."

As he was leaving to go find some food, he thought he heard an 'I love you too Dom'. He left with a smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning Kel woke up to a soft snore. She looked around and noticed that Neal, Dom and Alanna were all surrounding her. The snoring came from Neal. She slid from her bed roll, and noticed she was still wearing her clothes from two days previous.

"I think it's time for a bath," she whispered to herself.

Grabbing her sword, dagger, a new set of clothes and a few towels she made her way down to the stream. What she didn't notice as she made her way through the trees were the few men who were following her.

* * *

Wolset and a few men of Dom's squad were playing cards in the early morning, just coming back from sentry duty and noticed a certain lady knight walking down towards the river. Pascar whispered something in Wolset's ear, who in turn just grinned and motioned to the men to gather round.

* * *

Kel was joyfully splashing in the cool, but not cold water. She had her back turned to her clothing, and didn't notice when Fulcher snuck out of the trees and grabbed them leaving only the smallest of the towels behind. Only when she swam to get out did she notice and her laughter fading away towards the camp.

"**WOLSET!**" she yelled furiously at the one she knew who had planned this.

The entire camp awoke and thought Kel was just angry at Wolset for something stupid. Dom, Alanna, Neal, Raoul and Dom knew this was not the case when they noticed Kel wasn't in the tent anymore.

Dom and Neal set out for the river, as the other two went to find Wolset. Dom was the first to his destination finding Kel shivering in an extremely small towel. It just barely covered her breasts and went just past her behind. He pulled his shirt off his head and held it out to Kel.

* * *

Alanna was the first to find Wolset, andangrily held her sword (may I point out it was very sharp) tip to his nose and asked what he had done to Kel. He merely said that she had been bathing in the river when Fulcher _accidentally_ picked up her clothes and left. Alanna stalked off, and went in search of her charge.

* * *

"Kel are you alright?!" Neal asked bewildered.

She was still standing in the towel even though Dom had given her his shirt. She motioned for the men to turn around, and the muttered apologies as they did so. She quickly slipped into the dark blue shirt. It covered her entire torso, to around mid thigh.

Dom swung an arm around her shoulder as Neal checked for any slight in her health. She seemed fine at the moment being.

* * *

When Dom's squad saw the three walk into the clearing they seemed thoroughly depressed at their failure. Dom lead Kel to the tent, letting her get changed as he stood guard in front of the flap shooting very deadly glares at his squad. They in turn pretended to be scared. Only Wolset realized why their plan had not been a good idea, but he did not intend on sharing it.

* * *

Raoul was furious with his men, and he showed it. They didn't get a minute's rest that day and were so tired that they fell into their bed rolls that night, with the meager rations they had for dinner Kel wasn't surprised.

She knew that they wouldn't be able to survive with the little food they got and the work they were doing. So Kel confronted Raoul.

"Raoul, you're going to work those men to death if you don't feed them properly," Kel said in a motherly tone.

"Bu-," Raoul started to reply but was off by Kel.

"No Raoul, what they did was wrong you're right. But the way you are punishing them is not, they were only having a little fun so leave them be for now. Punish them once we're back at the palace," she said with a mischievous smile spreading across her face.

"Fine," Raoul pouted, going off to either sulk or find Alanna, or maybe both.

* * *

Six days later, the Own, and its commanders rode up the rise that looked over Tortall's capital. All of them let out a sigh of beauty and started towards the palace, all of them muttering something about warm baths.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Hey it's longer than I expected! Well I hope you liked it, you had all better review this time, and I mean it too! If I don't have 110 reviews by Monday night, there will be _NO_ Chapter 14! So review! Bye-Bye!


	14. A Homecoming That Isn't Easy

**Author's Note: I'm back, and I would like to thank you all for the reviews! So I have the name of Kel's child. Yes she is only having _ONE_ child, seeing as twins and triplets have been way overdone. Now if you have a problem with this please direct them to the Complaint Department. Wait I don't have one so I'll guess you'll just have to live with it. So onto chapter fourteen!**

**Chapter Fourteen – A Homecoming That Isn't Easy **

When the company rode into the courtyard, there was a very unhappy Neal scowling at Dom and Kel.

"What's with the face Meathead?" Dom asked, grinning at his cousin's discomfort.

Neal beckoned them over, and whispered, "I would like to know why I have been catering to my aunt for the two of you?"

"You'll find out soon enough Neal," Kel said laughing as she and Dom lead their horses to the Own's stables.

* * *

Kel and Dom went to seek out Neal, who happened to be standing outside his father's rooms trying to open the door with a tray of food. Kel snatched the key up from his grip and opened the door for him. He muttered a thank you as they entered the room. Sitting in the middle was Ilane, Kel's mother, Catherine, Dom's mother, and Duke Baird. They were in the middle of a deep conversation. Dom tried to motion for Kel that they should leave but her mother caught them.

"So thought you'd arrive without telling us?" Ilane said smirking at the three young people standing in the doorway.

"No we," Kel struggled to find the right excuse for her mother, "just didn't want to interrupt such important discussion."

"Well you haven't sweetie," this came from Dom's mother, "seeing it is about the two of you."

"Come and sit we have a lot to discuss with the two of you," Ilane added, motioning for Neal to pull over two chairs.

As Neal did so Kel and Dom cautiously walked towards wear their elders sat. It looked like a trap to them, but an expertly planned one at that.

"So," Ilane said looking at her daughter, "When's the baby due?"

"What baby?" Kel said hesitantly, how did her mother find out without her telling her?

"Don't lie Keladry, I know you're pregnant," Ilane said raising a challenging eyebrow.

"And we know that you Dom are the father," Catherine added in.

"But who told you?" Kel asked trying to not let her mask slip.

"Well my nephew did of course," Catherine reply shooting a glance at Neal who now was inching towards the door.

"Neal," Kel and Dom said in deadly voices. Neal ran from the room thinking of the best place to hide.

The couple was about to chase after him when their mother's cleared their throats. Kel and Dom returned their attention to them.

"We have a lot to talk about you two," Ilane said.

"When is the baby due?" Catherine asked staring Kel down.

"It's due late September mother," Dom answered taking his mother's attention away from Kel.

"Well then we have plenty of time to sort out this situation," she said warmly to her son.

"Do you two intend on keeping the child?" Ilane questioned not her daughter but Dom.

"It is not up to me, it is up to Kel." he supplied, "But if it were I would keep both of them."

"Both?" the women asked curiously.

"Yes I intend on keeping Kel and the child, as long as Kel agrees with it."

* * *

Alanna and Raoul were making their way towards Jon's private study. They were arguing about how they would ask him about the new law they wanted passed. Actually how they wanted an old law outlawed. They came to the door, and Alanna knocked.

Thayet was the one to open it and she admitted them with a grin on her face. The to of course had recruited her for help persuading Jon.

The king sat at a desk with a pile of papers on top of it. He looked tired and irritated, frustrated and annoyed. He looked up to see two of his best friends, and glared at them. They were lucky that they weren't born royalty and didn't have to do such heinous tasks as he was doing now.

"What did you two need?" He asked turning back to his paper work.

"Well we thought, that the men of the Own need an incentive," Raoul said with a grin forming on his face.

"Why is that?" his friend spoke, shuffling through the papers until he found what he was looking for.

"Well Jon," Alanna piped, "you know how many men were lost in the war."

"Of course I know, get to it already," Jon said his temper rising.

"Well the Own lost a lot of men, and we're having a difficult time recruiting new men," Raoul said as if this was a very complicated job.

"So maybe if they could get married, it wouldn't be so hard," Alanna told him, "or even if the sergeants and captains were allowed to."

"It would help then men work harder to get into those ranks," Raoul added.

"Thayet what do you think?" Jon asked his wife.

"I think that they're idea is a good one Jon," she said honestly, "it really would help to populate the Own."

"I like it too but," he replied, "sergeants and captains only."

"Sir yes sir!" Alanna and Raoul answered, mock saluting their friend and marching out of the study.

Once the door was shut the two raced to find Kel and Dom. They were the first ones they were going to tell seeing the plan had revolved around them and the baby. They searched every possible place, the stables, the mess hall, the barracks where they found Wolset and some other men playing dice, they even checked the infirmary where they found Neal cowering in the back room.

"Neal what on earth are you doing?" Alanna asked a little sharply.

"Hiding," Neal gulped, looking around in case Kel or Dom was with her.

"From who?" Raoul laughed.

"Kel and Dom," Neal replied still not convinced that they weren't there.

"Well where are they?" Alanna said aggravated with her former squire.

"Last time I saw them they were in my father's rooms," he replied and watched as they left to continue on their journey.

Alanna and Raoul sprinted down the halls, heading towards Duke Baird's rooms. They came to a halt right in front of the door and knocked. Baird opened it and he smiled.

"Is there something you two needed?" he asked curving an eyebrow up, Neal looked a lot like him.

"Yes we needed to speak with Kel and Dom," Alanna said before Raoul even had a chance to open his mouth, Baird admitted them into the room.

When they entered they saw why Neal was in hiding, Dom and Kel were sitting with their mothers. It was obvious that someone (**cough** Neal **cough**) had let it slip.

"We have something to tell you," Alanna said taking a step forward, "and I believe you'll all like it."

"Thanks to my genius thinking," Raoul said and Alanna elbowed him in the stomach, "Okay Alanna's genius thinking, we have gotten the king to agree to letting sergeants and captains of the Own to marry."

"This has to do with us because?" Kel asked not catching on.

"It means that you and Dom can get married!" Alanna laughed, looking at the expressions that everyone had on their faces.

Dom didn't say anything, all he did was stand up and pull Kel into a deep passionate kiss.

Everyone slowly left the room, leaving the young couple alone.

"Kel you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to," Dom said once they came up for air.

Kel just laughed and replied, "Dom don't you understand that I want to!"

The expression on his face was priceless to Kel and she started giggling as he whispered into her ear.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: So what did you think. You're thinking that you should review. This is probably the last chapter for a little while, since I'm going to be a very busy person for the next week. So later!


	15. Creating a Plan

**Author's Note: Okay so maybe I lied when I said chapter fourteen was the last one before I went away for the week! Thanks to all of my reviewers. Remember to review this chapter as well, and now we go on to chapter fifteen!**

**Chapter Fifteen – Creating a Plan**

"_It means that you and Dom can get married!" Alanna laughed, looking at the expressions that everyone had on their faces._

_Dom didn't say anything, all he did was stand up and pull Kel into a deep passionate kiss._

_Everyone slowly left the room, leaving the young couple alone. _

"_Kel you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to," Dom said once they came up for air._

_Kel just laughed and replied, "Dom don't you understand that I want to!"_

_The expression on his face was priceless to Kel and she started giggling as he whispered into her ear._

The only problem was that only a select few actually knew that Kel and Dom were already betrothed. So the two were trying to figure out a plan for Dom to publicly "propose". It wasn't as easy as they thought it would be, for every plan that they came up with there was always an impassable obstacle.

"I think it's time we bring in a professional," Kel murmured as they scrapped their twenty-third plan.

The two pondered this for a moment. As if they read each other's name they exclaimed, "Alanna!"

Kel and Dom pushed their chairs away from the table and ran frantically towards the practice courts where they knew Alanna and Neal were practicing. When they arrived, Neal once was in a tree and Alanna was attempting to climb up after him.

"Alanna you can't poke with that thing again," Neal cried out from high up in the tree, "seeing as you can't even reach the first branch!"

Alanna started yelling curses in frustration, as well as hacking at the trunk of the tree with her sword. Kel and Dom couldn't keep there laughter bottled up. The two were on the ground rolling around, and clutching their sides.

"Alanna...we...need...your...help," Kel shrieked in between her fits of laughter.

"I should say so, but I don't Alanna is the best choice for you two," Neal muttered looking at the scene below him.

"Shut...it...Meathead," Dom cried out as he gasped in air.

Finally once Kel and Dom could stop laughing long enough to speak in full sentences, they whispered their dilemma to her. Alanna agreed to help them if they could get Neal out of the tree. Which Dom quickly agreed to.

"Hey Meathead!" Dom yelled up into the tree, acting all worried.

"What is it dear cousin of mine?" he called back down.

"It's Yuki, she's...she's all bloody!" Dom cried out as if Yuki really was all bloody.

Neal fell from the tree, stunned.

"Where...where is she?" he cried turning around looking for his wife.

Dom pointed behind where Alanna was standing sword drawn ready to scare the living daylights out her former-squire.

When Neal turned he fainted saying, "Pleasedon'thurtmeAlanna!" (Please don't hurt me Alanna)

This brought another laughing fit to the three as they tried to make their way back to Kel's rooms.

* * *

"So what did Neal do anyways?" Kel inquired as they settled themselves on the comfortable couches.

"Oh you know, the Neal thing. Where he forgets to hold his tongue," Alanna grinned.

Dom muttered something that sounded like, that's Meathead for you.

"So what did you two need me for anyways?" Alanna asked suspiciously, eyeing Dom and then Kel

"Well Alanna," Kel said a little annoyed, "we need help coming up with a plan to get people to think that we aren't already betrothed."

"That isn't hard!" Alanna exclaimed thinking the two were crazy.

"For you maybe," Dom muttered, this of course was true since Alanna is the master of plans.

"Okay fine, I'll help," she replied, "but under one condition, you are to help me torture Meathead."

"So you're basically doing this for free," Dom chuckled.

"Yup!" and with that they were seated around the table discussing what should happen.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

"Okay do we all understand what is going to happen?" Alanna very irritated, she had been sitting in a chair for three very long hours.

"Alanna I don't understand," Dom replied mischief playing across face, he could see how irritated Alanna was.

Alanna shot a deadly look at him and he started to laugh.

"I'm kidding Alanna."

"Good, now it will go down tomorrow in the Queen's Gardens at five o'clock sharp," she said, "do not be late!"

She left the room muttering something about lack of brains and cleverness. Dom and Kel broke into laughter, their plan sure was a good one, and they had Alanna to thank for that. But the way Alanna had to keep explaining things when Dom "forgot" them was hilarious.

"Well I should go and find out what my men have been up to, seeing how late it is," Dom said once he'd caught his breath.

"Bye Dom," Kel replied turning her back to him thinking he was leaving.

Dom crept up behind and spun her around, so she was facing him. He planted his lips firmly on her mouth and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped one arm around his neck and put her other hand his hair. Kel pulled away for air and nestled into his arms.

"Dom?"

"Yes"

"What happens if we can't handle the baby?"

Dom lifted her chin up to see tears brimming her eyes, "We will be able to handle the baby, and we won't be alone. We have all of our friends to help us."

They went to sit on the couch and Dom reassured Kel. They sat cuddling until they both fell into deep sleep.

* * *

Dom woke up with something warm lying on top of him, and he had a feeling that he wasn't in his own room. He opened his eyes and when his blurry vision cleared he could see a head of sandy brown hair. The previous night's events came flooding back into his mind. Judging by the grey light coming through the upper shutters, it was pre-dawn. Kel would probably be up soon. Dom decided he'd just go back to sleep.

* * *

When Kel awoke from her slumber, she felt something warm beneath her. She looked up through her hair and saw Dom's face. He was still asleep, but she really did not feel like letting him stay that way.

"Dom...Dom...DOM!" she yelled into his ear.

Dom woke up faster than lightning and by doing so he dumped Kel onto the floor.

"Sorry Kel," he apologized helping her up.

"It's okay"

Kel went to walk over to the hearth when she let a cry of pain. Dom hurried to her side and asked her what the matter was, he looked down to her right ankle that was slightly twisted, turning purple, and doubling in size.

"Well I'd say you're the new owner of a twisted ankle," Dom chuckled holding Kel up.

"You do realize this was you're fault," Kel said wincing as Dom checked over her foot.

Dom just laughed and helped her to the infirmary.

* * *

When they stumbled into the infirmary laughing Neal was sitting at a desk going through a large pile of papers.

"Ahem," Dom coughed, Kel's arm around his neck.

"Well what have we here?" Neal said slyly, raising his eyebrows.

"Kel has a twisted ankle," Dom replied helping Kel onto one of the cots.

"Oh really, well I'll be the judge of that," Neal said checking her ankle.

He muttered something that Dom didn't catch, and placed glowing fingers on his friend's ankle.

"What was that Meathead?" Dom asked raising a single brow.

"Nothing, now if you two don't mind I have paperwork to do," he replied walking back to his desk thoroughly annoyed with his cousin.

"Alright if you say so, but Yuki told me she wanted to see you. But I guess you're too bus-" Dom was saying, but before he could finish Neal was gone from the room.

"So he has time for his wife but not us," Kel laughed as Dom helped her up from the cot.

"Well he had better go get ready for this evening," Dom said.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Okay I know this chapter was really short, but I wanted to post something before my swim meet this weekend. I'll post as soon as possible!


	16. Midwinter Again But With a Bad Ending

**Author's Note: Well I'm back and I'm in an amazing mood!! It could be because of all the ice cream I just ate or maybe because I did awesome this weekend at my swim meet, who knows? So are you all ready for chapter sixteen, and then reviewing after? (You should be cheering right now). So now you get to find what Alanna's awesome plan was. F.Y.I: The story is now in early April.**

**Chapter Sixteen – Midwinter Again But With a Bad Ending**

Kel was standing on a stool in her room. Lalasa was sticking pins in the pretty spring gown she was wearing and Alanna was making sure Kel didn't argue.

"Why do I have to wear a dress Alanna?" Kel asked eagerly as Lalasa pinned a ribbon around the back of the dress.

"Yes," Alanna stated as plain as night and day, "we have to make it look like you and Dom have been seeing each other for a little while."

Kel crossed her arms, causing them to be jabbed with a bunch of sharp pins.

"Stop moving," Lalasa ordered as Kel tried to coddle her now sore arms.

Lalasa put the finishing touches on the dress, it was a pale blue, with a darker blue ribbon around the waist. The ribbon tied at the back in a neat middle sized bow, another ribbon of the same shade held Kel's hair in a horsetail.

"Kel you look beautiful," Lalasa told her old mistress.

"Thank you Lalasa, but really I don't need to wear a dress. I'll just go and-" Kel said hurriedly attempting to get away and into a pair of comfortable breeches and shirt.

"Not so fast," Alanna yelled grabbing the younger knight's wrist, "you are going to wear this dress tonight, no ands, ifs or buts!"

Kel slipped on her Yamani mask as Alanna "escorted" (dragged) her down to the Queen's Gardens where she would be meeting Dom.

* * *

Dom was gazing at the beautiful cherry trees. When they open their their blossoms they are the most beautiful thing at court. Well almost the most beautiful thing, Kel would always be the most beautiful thing in his eyes.

"Ahem,"

He whirled around, to see Kel in a lovely blue dress. He briskly strode over to her and held out his arm.

"May I escort such a lovely lady to dinner?" Dom asked playing the gallant gentleman.

"Why of course you may," Kel replied sounding like one of the court ladies.

They walked for about ten seconds before they could no longer hold in their laughter. Kel was leaning on Dom's chest as she tried to regain control of her head. When they finally stopped laughing Dom's arms were around her waist and one of her was on his shoulder. As if natural Dom leaned into kiss Kel.

* * *

Jon was walking through the gardens admiring the blooming flowers and trees, when movement caught his eye. He slipped behind a tree and couldn't believe his eyes. Standing a few scarce feet away, were Domitan of Masbolle, and Keladry of Mindelan, kissing. He shook his head and closed his eyes. When he reopened them the two were gone.

"It was all in you're head Jon," he told himself, "nothing to worry about."

Yet he stood in the garden for almost ten minutes trying to convince himself. He was almost convinced when something covered his eyes and someone spoke.

"Guess who!"

"Raoul this isn't a time for playing games!" he yelled, nearly knocking his friend to the ground.

"Oh c'mon Jon, try to have some fun," Raoul teased pulling on his friend's sleeve like a small child.

"Well if you thinking nearly walking in on one of your sergeants and former squires is fun," Jon said furiously, "Then I must be the king of fun."

Raoul burst into laughter, he grabbed on to Jon for support but managed to pull him to the ground in his fit.

"Raoul let me go," Jon struggled to get away from the maniac, "Raoul I order you to LET . . . ME . . . GO!"

When Alanna walked into the garden she saw quite a spectacle. Raoul was rolling around on the ground laughing, while her king attempted to escape his hold on him.

"Well, well what have we here?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Alanna you have to help me!" Jon said pleading as Raoul rolled around latched on to him like a leech.

"Now why on earth would I want to do that?" she replied all innocent like.

"Alanna I order you to help me!" he demanded while being crushed again.

"Sorry but I can't," she murmured turning around to leave.

"Why not?!" he sounded like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum.

"Because, Thayet told me not to," with that she walked out of the garden while listening to Jon's loud swearing and protests.

* * *

Kel and Dom were walking through the upper city. They were passing all of the expensive stores and stalls, and the items on sale were beautiful. They walked past Lalasa's dress shop, they waved to her through the window and she winked back.

"C'mon let's go in here," Dom said pulling Kel through a store door.

When Kel entered and looked around, she knew exactly where she was. They were in the Raven Armory store. But why they were there was a better question.

"Dom why are we here?" she asked him curiously.

"I wanted to buy you an early wedding present," he whispered into her ear.

"Dom I don't need anything but you for a wedding present, anyways it's too expensive here," She whispered back quickly.

Dom didn't know what to do, but apparently his heart did. He pulled Kel into a dark niche in the wall and kissed her. He asked for entrance but she refused it. So he squeezed her inner thigh and she gasped letting his tongue slide easily into her mouth.

Kel moved her hand through his hair, her other one wandered up the back of his shirt.

"Kel," Dom whispered.

"Mhmm," she murmured back as she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private?" he muttered, he felt the slight nod and he pulled they're bodies away from the wall.

Leading them out of the store, they quickly walked back towards the palace. Their feet knew where they were going, towards Dom's room. They would be going towards Kel's rooms if the way there wasn't so public. Alanna's plan had been long forgotten, but they would hear her wrath later of course.

Dom fumbled for the key, it took him longer than it should have to open the door to his shaking hands. Once the door was open, he and Kel practically fell into the room. Dom pulled Kel snuggly to his body pressing his lips to hers. Somehow Kel managed to slip off his shirt without breaking the lip lock. Dom released the hold of the bow around Kel's waist. It slid to floor whilst he undid the lacings at the back of the dress.

Kel rested her head on Dom's chest as he slid off her dress. What Kel had forgotten was the growing bulge on her abdomen. She pressed her lips back to his in a lustful kiss, she started to feel disoriented. Kel thought nothing of it as Dom wrapped his arm's around her bare back and her arms snaked around his neck. Her sight started to blur, and then all she could remember was everything going black.

Dom felt Kel falter, and then all her weight fell onto him. Her breathing was shallow and her pulse was faint. He swore rather loudly, and slipped her into one of his overly large shirts, and pulled his back over his head.

"Dom are you in there?" a voice called from the other side of the door.

"Raoul?" Dom called opening door.

"Hey Dom-, what's the matter," he said panic creeping up as he looked at his sergeant's face.

"It's Kel, she just fainted," Dom said quickly leading his commander to the couch where his love was lying.

Raoul checked her pulse which was becoming fainter, and her breathing shallower.

"Oh Mithros, we have to find a healer and fast!" he yelled lifting Kel up in his arms.

The two men ran from the room as fast as they could, one carrying Kel the other yelling for help.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Uh oh, what's going to happen to Kel and the baby? Who will help them? Why did she faint? I know those questions are running through your mind, now I need you to pick a, b, or c, because that will change the outcome of what happens in the next chapter. Review because I can't read your minds. Chapter 17 will be up when I have a sufficient amount of feedback, yours truly Clouds of Sapphire.


	17. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**Author's Note: Okay so there really was no point to the a, b, or c question, it was just a prompt to get you people to review, but I must say that it showed results. Now to all of you who are wondering why must I always leave you at a cliffhanger? Well I leave you at a cliffhanger so that you need to return to the story to find out what happens. Okay well I hope you like this next chapter. I warn you now that the going ons in this chapter may not appease you, especially if you really like Kel. Please to not flame me though. SO onto chapter seventeen!**

**Chapter Seventeen – No Good Deed Goes Unpunished **

"_Oh Mithros, we have to find a healer and fast!" he yelled lifting Kel up in his arms._

_The two men ran from the room as fast as they could, one carrying Kel the other yelling for help._

Dom and Raoul were taking a short cut through the gardens when they saw Wolset and Lerant arguing.

"Oi! Wolset find Neal, Alanna, Duke Baird anyone who can help!" Dom yelled once they were in ear shot.

Wolset didn't even need to ask why he was told to do so. He could clearly see Raoul running behind the sergeant carrying a motionless body. He started off in one direction, whilst Lerant ran in the other.

Raoul was breathing heavily, and started to slow down. Dom noticed this and automatically lifted Kel from his large friend's arms. They started off again towards the infirmary. Raoul in the lead, and Dom close behind him carrying Kel on his back.

As they reentered the palace, a group of conservatives were in the practice courts "practicing". Raoul was in such a hurry, that he didn't notice one of the younger knights, Sir Marsdin of Bronze Cliff, cross his path. Raoul tripped over the stuck out foot, and Dom toppled down on top of him with Kel still in his grasp. They both swore loudly and got up hurriedly.

"Well, well what have we here?" said a snide voice.

"It looks to me like, the Lady Knight, her former knight-master, and a sergeant from the Own," came another from across the yard.

"Look at what she's dressed in, nothing but a shirt?" the remarks were starting to strike hard against Dom, and he knew if he didn't get Kel to a healer soon he'd lose both her and the baby.

"Dom go, get Kel to the infirmary I'll handle these sleezebags," Raoul whispered viscously his very soft-temper rising to something almost as bad as Alanna's.

Dom really wanted to help but he knew his duty was to Kel, he resettled her on his back and went as fast as he could. Knowing that the conservatives were in for a not so nice surprise.

* * *

Wolset ran frantically searching for someone who could help him. As he turned the corner he ran into none other than Numair Salmalin.

"Oh, Master Salmalin you need to contact Duke Baird and Lady Alanna! There is something wrong with Kel!" Wolset didn't need to explain his predicament, Numair could sense the urgency in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'll contact them, you go check on Kel," Numair turned around and sprinted down the hall.

Wolset was taking a short cut through the practice courts when he heard yelling. What he saw was not a pleasant sight. Raoul towering over a young conservative, and Dom's retreating back. Wolset decided that Raoul didn't need help, so he sprinted past him to go assist Dom.

* * *

Dom felt Kel's weight lifted off his back and saw one of his corporal's grimaces. Together the two carried on, trying to ignore they shouts coming from behind them.

"Kel seems very light," Wolset said worried.

"I know," Dom muttered, "that's what worries me."

They stumbled into the hall where the infirmary was, they were relieved to see Alanna, Neal and Duke Baird rushing towards them. Apparently Numair had contacted Alanna who happened to be in the infirmary, where she related the news to Baird and Neal.

Neal practically swept Kel from Dom and Wolset in moments. He carried her into a ready made bed in the back room of the infirmary and started checking her pulse. It wasn't looking good, her pulse was so faint that he could barely feel it even with his gift.

"Alanna, I don't know what's happening you need to do something fast!" Neal yelled frantically doing his best to bring her pulse back.

Duke Baird forced Wolset and Dom out of the room, and shut the door locking it. He hurried to aid his son and Alanna in the revival of Kel.

* * *

Raoul was tiring quickly, and the rants coming from the younger knights wasn't helping in the slightest. He stumbled cursing, as Marsdin moved in for the kill when someone stopped him.

"It would not appease me if you killed my knight commander," a voice said as a sword slid in to protect Raoul from the oncoming blow.

"Your Majesty," Marsdin said courteously, bowing deeply, "my apologies, but Lord Raoul and I were merely settling a dispute."

"And what dispute would that be, sir knight," Jon replied trying to keep his cool, their swords still unsheathed over Raoul's head.

"That of Lady Knight Keladry sire," Marsdin answered holding his head high, "Lord Raoul and one of his sergeants were running by, and the Lady Knight was wearing nothing but a mere shirt."

"Well I apologize for Lord Raoul's interruption to your practicing but, what he does is none of your concern," Jon nearly lost his cool as he sheathed his sword and pulled Raoul up off the ground.

As they walked away, Raoul muttered, "You're a life saver Jon."

* * *

Dom was pacing the room when Jon and Raoul entered. He saw the king a gave a deep bow. Raoul could see the worry lines on his face, and sweat dripping down his forehead.

"How is she?" Raoul said, taking in and holding a deep breath.

"I don't know, Alanna kicked us out, and they won't update us on Kel's state," Dom replied wearily.

"Corporal, go send a message to the Baron and Baroness of Mindelan, they should know of they're daughter's health," this didn't come from Raoul or Dom, but from the king himself.

Wolset nodded walking as quickly as he could from the room.

"I'll go in and see what I can do," he said as he turned to his comrade and the sergeant, "but I can't promise anything."

Raoul and Dom nodded as Jon knocked on the door.

"Domitan if you knock on that door one more time I will kick you out of the infirmary!" Alanna yelled jerking open the door.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am sadly not Domitan," Jon said giving a sort of frowning grin.

Alanna pulled him into the room and shut the door before Dom and Raoul even had a chance to peer in.

"Jon she isn't doing well," Alanna said both frantic and flustered.

"What if we ask the Goddess for help?" Jon said striding to the bed where Kel lay in.

"That might work, but we need to do it together," Alanna murmured as she looked from the grey face Neal had on, and the tired one of Duke Baird.

Alanna and Jon linked hands, and each took one of Kel' hands. They started to murmur in a different language and a blue-violet sheen floated over the three bodies.

* * *

Dom was still pacing outside the door when Neal came to open it.

"She should be fine now, but she'll be asleep for the next few days with such a strong healing."

"Thanks Neal," Dom muttered as he flew by to go see Kel, Raoul was hot on his feet.

Kel was slowly regaining colour and her breathing was steadier. Dom held one of her hands, and Neal came to hold the other.

"I'm so glad she's alright," Dom said letting out a breath that he hadn't known was there.

"Alanna said she stopped eating," Raoul stated walking up behind Dom.

A look of horror crossed his face, she had tried to starve herself as if to conceal her pregnancy.

"But that means that she was killing herself and the baby!" Dom exclaimed horrified.

Neal put a hand to Kel's abdomen. Checking if the baby was alright. It was perfectly fine, thanks to Alanna and the king.

"It's fine," he confirmed as a rush of relief flowed over them all.

* * *

When Kel woke up she her hand s were being held and heads were resting along the bed. It was dark, and it cold. She figured it was the middle of the night, but she couldn't remember how or why she was there.

"Umm, someone?" she said shaking the person on her right.

They stirred briefly muttering something that Kel didn't catch. She shook a little bit harder, and this time the person stirred.

"Yuki just give me five more minutes," Neal said trying to push Kel away.

"Wake up Meathead, it isn't Yuki it's Kel." at the name Kel, Neal bolted upright thanking every god that lived in the realms above.

The commotion made others stir, and they soon realized what it was about. Lights brightened the room, and Dom kissed Kel on the forehead, he sat on the edge next to her. Raoul and Jon were doing some sort of funny dance while Neal was still naming of gods and goddesses. Alanna came forward, not looking very happy.

"Keladry if you ever starve yourself again, you will wish you'd never been born!" she exclaimed giving the younger woman a hug.

"Umm okay," Kel said not sure of how to respond to Alanna's remark.

"Ahem," the king stepped forward looking a little disheveled, "Keladry I think it would be best for you if you got away from the palace for a little bit, I was thinking maybe you should go to Pirate's Swoop with Alanna."

"Yes sire," Kel complied bowing her head since she couldn't really bow.

"And I will be sending Third Company with you, since they have been at court for far too long," he added, but it was directed towards Alanna not Kel.

"What am I going to do with a hundred spare men?" Alanna said pondering as horrified looks crossed Wolset, Dom, and Raoul's faces.

"I think I'll set them to work fixing up the Swoop, how does that sound boys?" she questioned grinning devilishly as the men let out groans.

"Excellent, we leave I in a week in half, as long as Kel here is in a better state of health," Alanna added as Ilane and Piers slipped into the room, closely followed by Duke Baird.

"Well, I'm glad that Keladry is feeling better now, but I insist on leaving her alone with her parents for the time being," Duke Baird insisted as he motioned for everyone else to leave the room.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: So I'm going to leave you off there, I hope I this chapter answered any questions that popped up from the last chapter. I think there's only about eight chapters left, so don't forget to review. Chapter eighteen will be up when I get enough reviews! Yours truly, Clouds of Sapphire


	18. Conservatives vs the Own

**Author's Note: Next chapter!! So who's happy that Kel didn't end up dieing? I know I am, because if she died there would be no story right, right. So I really don't feel like righting out Kel and her parents "chat" so let's just pretend I did, and on with the story.**

**Chapter Eighteen – Conservatives vs. the Own**

Kel was a little bit happier after her "chat" with her parents. Although she was still feeling a little conscious about the baby. She was starting to get very hungry, not to mention lonely in the back room all by herself. Even though the door was open, and Duke Baird checked on her every once in a while.

She pushed the covers back, and swung her legs around the outside of the bed. When she stood up her head was a little dizzy, but it passed as she walked to the door. Poking her head out to check if the coast was clear. Neal had his back to her, she bolted for the door as quickly and quietly as possible. But before she could clear the door, she ran into something fairly large, and opaque.

"Now where might you be going?" Raoul asked catching his former squire before she fell crashing to the floor.

Neal turned around to see what all the commotion was and couldn't believe his eyes. He ran back to the room where Kel had been, and saw the empty bed.

"Kel!" he yelled marching over to her and Raoul, "You know you're not supposed to leave that bed, especially after such a strong healing! What did you think you were doing?"

"I was thinking I was going to go get something to eat!" she retorted, she hadn't meant to yell it but she did due to her pregnant hormones.

"Well sorry! I asked because I care about you!" Neal shouted.

"Hold up," Raoul said in a voice of authority, "Kel, Neal is just looking out for you, and Neal, Kel hasn't had anything to eat since last night. So I'll go get her something to eat, Kel you're going to get back in that bed and Neal you are going to calm down."

Kel marched back to the room muttering something about men, and Neal stalked over to a bookshelf. Raoul let out a sigh and went in search of some food for Kel.

Not long after Raoul had left Duke Baird returned to the infirmary. The moment Neal saw him, he bolted from the room to go in search of a certain someone.

"I guess I'll just wait till you get back then," he called after his son.

* * *

Neal was striding towards the Own's practice courts. He needed Dom to talk to Kel, she was nearing six months of pregnancy and Dom hadn't visited her in almost two days. He wasn't sure if Dom didn't want the baby, or he was just being a guy. Although he was pretty sure it was the latter of the two.

When Neal got to the practice court there were a few conservative knights around his age off to one side. The only exception was Quinden of Marti's Hill. Although Quinden was Neal's year-mate, Neal had started page training five years late, making him five years older than all the other first year pages.

Dom and Wolset were sparring when Neal decided to talk to his cousin. Neal was a meter behind Dom when he stepped back bumping into Neal, who tripped over a rock and fell. Dom tripped over Neal's out-stretched leg, landing on top of his cousin. Wolset fell onto Dom his sword a few scant inches from Dom's face.

"Neal you are so dead," Dom whispered deadly as the conservatives broke into laughter.

"Dom I have a very good reason for this," Neal pleaded as Wolset stood up and briskly walked away. He didn't want to be there for when Dom exploded.

"Well," Dom muttered, fire burning in his eyes as got up next.

"You need to go see Kel," Neal said trying to keep his voice low, "she is almost six months pregnant, and you've neglected her."

"Mithros, Neal you're right," Dom came to realization and bolted before Neal could say another word.

Quinden caught Neal's eye as he was getting up. He smirked and raised an eyebrow in a provocative manner. Neal muttered something and was making to leave when he overheard Quinden say something.

"The Protector, pregnant?"

Neal whirled around fury coursing through him.

"What was that Marti's Hill?"

"Oh nothing, I was just repeating what you were telling Sergeant Domitan," Quinden replied acting all innocent.

Neal swore, not realizing that the conservatives could hear him.

"So it's true then?" Sir Marsdin commented, "That's why she's getting so fat!"

Neal couldn't hold himself back. They were talking badly about his best friend and he wasn't going to stand for it. He rammed into Marsdin tackling him to the ground. He threw a punch at what he thought was Marsdin's nose. In the heat of the fight someone pulled Neal and Marsdin apart. They allowed Marsdin to get up freely, but held Neal's arms behind him in a position that if he tried to break free, both arms would break.

"Now how about telling us who the father is?" this came from Quinden although Neal couldn't see him.

"I would never betray Kel like that!" Neal yelled trying to lift his head up.

"Fine, we'll just have to punch it out of you," came a snide voice of whom Neal didn't know.

One of the larger fellows kneed Neal in the stomach forcing him onto his knees. He kicked Neal in the head hard, and then in the back. Neal struggled to get up. Marsdin forced forced him back down. Quinden told them to halt, picking Neal's head up by the hair.

"So you going to tell us who?" ice cold ice meeting those of fire.

Neal spat in Quinden's face, and twisted into a position he'd seen Kel do once in a fight with Joren. He struck Quinden in the face with his heel and rolled away from the group.

* * *

Wolset went back to check if Neal and Dom were still at the practice courts, Lerant, Pascar, Connac, and Aiden were following. What they saw was not a pretty sight. A black and blue Neal was being surrounded by a group of angry conservatives.

Before the group knew what they were doing, they were running towards the conservatives. All of them yelling war cries. They all chose their opponents, it was even now, five against five. Naturally, Neal and Quinden were facing each other.

"So there are only three potential fathers for her baby," Quinden said as feinted a kick to Neal's side.

"Really? Who would those three be?" muttered Neal as he blocked the real kick.

"Well, there's Lord Raoul her previous knight-master," Quinden retorted as he ducked Neal's punch.

"And then there's you. You're awfully close to her aren't you?" Quinden asked as he tried to trip Neal.

"Yet, both I and Lord Raoul are married and perfectly happy with our wives," Neal replied throwing another punch, "who's the third?"

"Domitan of Masbolle," Quinden whispered.

Neal, unlike Kel and Yuki, couldn't hide his emotions and they gave away the truth about Quinden's statement.

"So it's true, Domitan of Masbolle is the father," Quinden muttered as he kneed Neal in the crotch.

As Neal fell to the ground a powerful voice interrupted, "Stop this childish insolence right now!"

The young men looked up to see Raoul carrying a tray of food, and looking very angry.

" You knights, minus Sir Nealan will return to your daily activities, and my men will go to the mess hall, Sir Nealan, you will come with me."

The men were about to follow their instructions when Raoul said another thing.

"And this will stop now, there will be no more fights."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: So what did you think? I originally had a different idea for this chapter when this popped into my head. So my idea will be in the next chapter. Review, review, review, oh did I forget to mention it, REVIEW!!


	19. His Lullaby

**Author's Note: I'm soooooo sorry guys! I meant have this up last night, but that would have meant being to walk to my laptop which was impossible since I was on the other side of the room. I know that sounds like I was just being lazy, but I was at 4:30 for swimming, then I had track and field at school, and then I went back to swimming, do you see my dilemma. Ya so my legs are still a little numb. And I was at school all day even though today is Saturday!**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle – My teacher is just past six months pregnant, and she barely shows, so it depends on the individual and how fit they are I guess. (My teacher is also very athletic)**

**Okay well now on to chapter nineteen!**

**Chapter Nineteen – His Lullaby**

_The men were about to follow their instructions when Raoul said another thing._

"_And this will stop now, there will be no more fights."_

* * *

Dom ran into the infirmary and saw his Uncle glance over the top of his book and point towards a door. Dom knew he meant that he was supposed to go and see Kel. He didn't need to be told like an insolent child.

He walked into the room, and saw Kel pouting. She was sitting sitting on the bed, with her legs out in front of her.

"Neal if you've come to lecture, walk back through that door," she said without even looking up from what she was doing.

"Well, if I was Neal I might feel I little hurt," Dom chuckled as he strode to the bed and sat down next to Kel, "but thankfully the gods have not cursed me so."

Kel laughed, but it came out more of a giggle. Dom laughed at her giggling, he would probably never hear it again.

"So what did Neal do this time?" he asked slinging an arm around her.

"Oh you know the typical Meathead thing," she replied, "freaking out about my health and the baby, and all that stuff."

"Well what did you do to make him freak out?" Dom asked, his cousin freaked out about the littlest things.

"All I wanted to was go get something to eat, so I left this freaking room," Kel said as if she was being accused of murder.

"Well that sounds reasonable," Dom said swinging an arm over her shoulder.

Kel let a sigh out. Dom gave her a questioning look, she seemed sad. But he couldn't put his finger on what she was so sad about.

"I guess I'm just having a mood swing," Kel said gloomily.

Dom hugged Kel and tried to cheer her up. He told her about the events that had happened in the practice courts, leaving out the tidbit when Neal reprimanded him. Even this didn't work, so he just sat there holding Kel in his arms. Until of course when Neal came in ranting about how Dom shouldn't be fraternizing with his patients.

"Get out of that bed, you could make her sick! Or worse – you could make her sick, and then she'd make the baby sick!"

"Oh calm yourself Meathead, I'm perfectly fine!" Kel roared at him, her mood had changed from sorrow to anger in the matter of moments.

"Well I'm sorry that I care about my best friend and her unborn child!" Neal yelled back his tolerance wasn't at a good level, and his head was still throbbing from his fight.

"Say it louder Neal! I don't think that all of Carthak heard you the first time!" Kel cried back tears started crying, she didn't need everyone to know that she was pregnant.

Neal looked at the floor, he felt himself fill with guilt. He knew Kel was going to hate him. He knew he should have just let what Quinden had said slide. Now Kel really had something to be mad and sad and totally moody about.

"Well see Kel the thing is..." Neal started to say when a look of horror crossed her face.

"Neal, please tell me you didn't say anything," she asked her face paling as he looked up at her.

"Kel it's not my fault, Quinden overheard me talking to Dom," he replied, she paled even more and tears started forming.

"Please tell me that all he knows is that she's pregnant," Dom said softly but loud enough for Neal to hear.

Neal motioned for Dom to come to him, "He knows that your the father," he whispered so that the now weeping Kel could not hear.

Dom just closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths. At that moment Raoul walked into the room with the platter(cough tray cough) of food. He took one look from Kel to Dom and then to Neal. Setting the food down on a table, he grabbed Neal's wrist and left the room shutting the door behind him.

Dom knew that this was bad, it wasn't bad for him. He knew he wasn't going to be in trouble, Kel was going to be in trouble. The conservatives would say that they were right, a woman couldn't be warrior, they knew she was bound to become pregnant. Even worse was that she wasn't married yet either. But an idea came to him, he was going to sing the lullaby that his mother had sang to him when he was a young child.

Dom

_Come stop your crying,_

_It will be alright._

_Just take my hand, _

_Hold it tight._

"Dom," Kel said her voice trembling as he walked to her.

Dom

_I will protect you,_

_From all around you._

_I will be here,_

_Don't you cry._

Dom put an arm around Kel's shoulder. He let her cry into his shirt while he sang to her.

_For one so small you,_

_You seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us,_

_Can't be broken._

_I will be here,_

_Don't you cry._

"How do you know they won't rip us apart?" Kel asked sobbing.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart,_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart,_

_No matter what they say,_

_You'll be here in my heart, always._

"Always," Dom told Kel, her watery eyes huge, looking up at him like a lost child.

Kel nestled her face into his shirt. Dom's singing had helped her to calm down, the trauma, and drama and exhaustion were catching up with her. They were putting her to sleep, and it was something she could not fight. Not with Dom's warm body close to her, his breathing even and steady. The lull of his deep voice helping her drift off into the world of dreams.

* * *

Neal was being dragged off by Raoul, he could hear his cousin's deep voice. Dom was singing to Kel, and he actually didn't sound that bad. Raoul had a grim look on his face.

"What happened?" Raoul asked when they were on the other side of the infirmary, and Neal could no longer be distracted by Dom's singing.

"Quinden, knows that Kel is pregnant," Neal answered looking guiltily at Raoul.

Raoul muttered a curse and thought that that was all Neal had to say. He turned away and starting walking, he needed to go speak with Jon.

"That's not all Raoul," Neal murmured.

Raoul did a pivot and looked at Neal as if he was going to explode, unsure of what he was about to say next.

"He knows who the father is."

Raoul put his head in his hands. Now he really needed to go speak with Jon. He needed to him now rather than later. Without giving Neal a word, or thought, he briskly trotted from the room.

When Raoul was out the door, Neal looked around the room. Apparently his father had left leaving him in charge of the infirmary once again. He let a regretful sigh and said down onto one of the many vacant cots.

"What on earth have I done?" he asked himself, it was all his fault, every last bit of it.

Neal needed to do something, but he knew if he did he'd just make everything worse. If he just stepped away though, it felt like he was saying that he had done nothing.

Someone knocked on the door. Neal looked up and saw his beautiful, not to mention smart, wife, Yuki.

"You look tired," she said as she came to sit beside him.

"I am," he replied kissing her on the top of the head.

"I had some news for you, but I'll tell you after you take a nap." she said, a kind smile spread across her face as she got up from the bed.

"But I have to watch the infirmary, until my father returns," he replied letting a yawn escape him.

"I'll watch the infirmary, and if anything happens, I 'll wake you up." she reassured him as he slipped off his boots and slid under the covers on the cot.

He was out like a light, and Yuki smiled. He looked like a young boy, after a day at play. She walked over to the bookshelf, pulled out a book on Tortallan remedies and sat down behind the desk.

* * *

Raoul was now running down the hall, ignoring the odd looks he was getting from passer-bys and others. He needed to get to Jon's study and fast. It would be less difficult if there weren't so many people in the way.

Finally he made it to the Royal wing, the guards that were on duty nodded to him as he ran through the doors. Now, Jon just needed to be in his study.

"Jon, we need to talk," he yelled as he entered the study.

"You're right, we do," Jon said, staring him down from behind a desk stacked with papers and books.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I'm going to leave you there. That's right, once again I'm leaving you with many questions. What is going to happen to Kel, Dom and the baby? What was Yuki's news? How is Jon going to take this new information about Kel and Dom? What is Neal going to do to Quinden? I guess you'll just have to review and read the next chapter.

**Diclaimer: I do not own the song "You'll Be in my Heart", it was written by somebody else (I apologize for not writing their name) and it was used in Disney's Tarzan, and a version is also sang by Phil Collins.**

**REVIEW!!**


	20. A Dream That Felt So Real

**Author's Note: Back again! So, I'm thinking that there will be only five chapters after this, but I'm not sure. Don't worry the story won't be finished though. There is going to be a sequel, so do not fret. Now on to chapter 20!**

**Chapter Twenty – A Dream That Felt So Real**

"_Jon, we need to talk," he yelled as he entered the study._

"_You're right we do," Jon said, staring him down from behind a desk stacked with papers and books._

"Jon, everyone is going to find out about Keladry," Raoul said frantically.

"Yes that is a problem isn't it?" he replied letting a deep sigh escape.

"So what are we going to do?" Raoul asked urgently, he didn't like how his friend was so quiet.

"Well, since you are all bound for the Swoop next week," he pondered, "why don't you leave tomorrow afternoon?"

"By then everyone will know though!" Raoul yelled.

"Raoul calm down, everyone was bound to find out sometime," Jon replied his voice calm and soft.

Raoul sighed. He knew what Jon said was true, eventually people would have found out. But he did know that Kel would have rather told them herself than it leaking out.

"Fine, I'll spread the word that we leave tomorrow, and who are we taking with us anyways?"

"You, Third Company, Keladry of course, Alanna, and Nealan," Jon answered pulling some sheets of paper out of the stack.

"This should be fun," Raoul muttered as he went to go inform his company of their departure the next day.

* * *

Dom felt Kel drift off to sleep. She must be exhausted he thought. Dom laid back, down onto the softness of the bed. He readjusted his hold on Kel. She was now lying down on the bed beside him, her back against his chest. He had one hand on her stomach, he felt something hit his hand. The baby's kicking, he had just felt the baby kick. A smile spread across his face as he thought about what his son/daughter was going to look like.

Sleep quickly spread over him. Drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Neal slowly woke from his long nap, judging by the setting sun it was quite late. He sat up rubbing his eyes. Yuki was sitting behind his desk, and she glanced up a smile spreading across her face.

"Why hello there sunshine," she laughed.

Neal was confused, he didn't understand what she meant until she pointed to a mirror on the wall. Looking into it, he could see his eye was a little puffy and he had a nice colourful ring around it. He had completely forgotten about his fight with Quinden. He mentally kicked himself, the guilt coming over him. He knew that Kel would never let him forget this.

"So would you like me to tell you the news?" she asked mischief dancing across her calm face.

"Should I be happy, or scared?" he asked, not knowing what to expect from his wife.

"Well you know how we've been talking about having a family of our own?" she murmured softly.

Neal just nodded his head, being the Meathead that he was, he didn't really clue in.

"Well, it's been started," Yuki said her excitement flooding out of her.

Neal was still very confused. Yuki laughed at his face, it was priceless.

"Neal, I'm pregnant,"

Now he knew what she was talking about. He jumped up and ran to her. Lifting her up and spinning her around.

"Yuki this is fantastic, now we have our own child to torture my cousins!"

Yuki just rolled her eyes as he put her down. Hopefully both her child and Kel's would not turn out like their fathers. That would not be good.

Neal was doing some sort of joy dance when Alanna and Raoul walked in.

"Neal, what in Mithros' name are you doing?" Alanna asked, shocked by the actions of her former squire.

"I'm going to be a father!" he replied jumping up and down like a child.

"Congratulations Neal," Raoul told him, his mind somewhere else.

* * *

Kel woke up just before dawn. She had an achy feeling in her stomach, like something inside was hitting her. It popped into her head that the baby was probably kicking. A hand was on her stomach, a large, warm hand was on her stomach. She could feel the baby, and a smile spread over her face. No matter what anyone said, or did, no one could take this baby away from her. It was her baby, and she could not be accused of gaining it by foul play.

"Kel go back to sleep," a sleepy voice said pulling her close to his body.

She didn't know why but the warmth and lull of his voice made her comply and drift back to sleep.

Dom wrapped his arms tighter around Kel as he followed his dream.

_Dom was walking down the hall of the palace where the training masters rooms were located. He could see an open door, and the laugh that belonged to Kel. He trotted to the open door and peered in. Sitting in comfortable looking chairs were older versions of Kel, Neal, Yuki and himself. Running around the room were children, seven to be exact. _

"_Mum, may Christine and I go riding?" this question was directed towards Yuki, and it was asked by what was one of the eldest. It was a girl who looked to be about twelve or thirteen years old._

"_You may go but Christine must ask Aunt Kel," Yuki replied a kind motherly smile on her face as she held one of the smaller children._

_Another girl was walking towards Kel, they looked almost identical with the exception of their eyes. Kel had her dreamy hazel eyes, but the girl had vibrant blue eyes. _

"_Of course you may go Christine, just make sure you two take your glaives or swords with you," Kel told the two as they raced out of the room, right past Dom._

_A smaller girl ran up to Kel and pulled on her skirt, "Mummy may I go with Will and Chris too?" _

"_I'm sorry sweetie but you're not old enough to go with Chris and Will," Kel replied pulling her daughter into her lap._

"_Why not, just because I'm six and they're thirteen doesn't mean I can't handle myself!" the girl argued, "I'll be seven in a few weeks anyways!"_

_Kel gave the girl a reprimanding look. The child let out an angry sigh and left to go play with the other children. _

_A boy ran into the room. He was holding a book in one hand, and a waving a scroll in the other._

"_I did it I finally did it! I decoded the scroll!" he cried triumphantly._

_A little girl who was the spitting image of Neal ran to him, "Let me see, Let me see!"_

"_No! Last time I let you see, you messed it all up!"_

"_Nic let Lyssa see the scroll," Yuki scolded looking at her two children._

"_But mum," Nic whined, receiving a reprimanding look._

_He showed his sister the scroll, which she promptly ripped from his hand and started running around the room. Nic ran after his sister, he was pretty fast but not as agile as she was. Every time he got close she would take a sharp turn. She turned and hopped over a boy's outstretched legs. Nic tripped over the legs landing on the hard floor._

"_Hey Fruithead!" the boy about the age of twelve yelled, "Stop interrupting my teachings!"_

"_And what teachings would those be my dear cousin," replied the boy slyly. _

The dream faded into blackness, and Dom woke up to someone shaking him.

"What?" Dom asked irritated, he had been enjoying the dream.

"We're leaving for the Swoop in three hours, and you need to wake up," the voice answered, it sounded very much like Raoul's voice.

"Okay," Dom sighed as he opened his eyes and sat up.

Kel wasn't in his arms anymore, actually she wasn't even in the room. He was alone in the back room. Dom got up and went out into the infirmary where he saw Neal, Yuki, Raoul and Alanna.

"Where's Kel?" he asked confused.

"She's already packing, unlike some people I know," this came from Neal who had his arms wrapped around Yuki, they were resting on her stomach.

"Yuki I feel absolutely sorry for you," Dom commented, "that some of you're children are going to turn out like this goof!"

Dom dodged Neal's swinging arm and ran to go pack his bags. He wasn't sure how long it would take him to pack his bags, and then locate Kel, so he started to sprint.

* * *

At midday, everyone who was headed for the Swoop was gathered outside on a stretch of grass near the stables that housed the mounts of the Own. Alanna and Raoul were at the front conversing. Kel, Dom, and Yuki, who by some chance was going to be tagging along, were laughing at Neal who did not seem to be in a very good mood.

"It isn't my fault!" he cried as Alanna started walking in their direction.

"I wasn't implying you did anything Nealan," she muttered when she came to stand with the group, "all I was going to say was that we will be staying at the Swoop for the next couple of months."

Neal murmured something, but no one seemed to catch it. Alanna wondered back over to Raoul, his mount and Darkmoon. Raoul signaled everyone to mount up, and they were off.

"I had the funniest dream last night," Dom told his riding companions, Kel, Yuki and Meathead.

"Really, well why don't you entertain us cousin," Neal muttered.

"Well, I was walking through the palace when I heard Kel laughing, and I followed her laughter of course. When I found her she was sitting with me, Yuki and unfortunately you-" Dom ducked Neal's swinging arms.

He continued as if he hadn't even stopped, "- We were all a lot older, and we had children. At first there were only seven children in the room, four girls and three boys. Two of the girls who happened to be the oldest, wanted to go for a ride. Yuki and Kel said they could go..."

Dom told the three all about the dream. Everyone but Neal laughed at the part where Dom's son called Neal's son Fruithead. It was getting later and later in the afternoon. Finally Alanna signaled that they were stopping and setting up camp.

Dom set up the tent that he was going to be using. When he finished he looked over at Kel who was struggling to set hers up.

"Need some help?" Dom asked as he came up behind her.

"Are you offering?" she laughed as he trailed kisses down her neck, which was making her feel all tingly.

"Of course I am," he replied as he set up the monster sized tent, "why do you get such a big tent anyways?"

"Easy, I'm pregnant," she told him as she grabbed her packs of of the ground and entered the tent.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I think that Neal is a little out of character in this chapter, if you think I'm wrong tell me please. I shall leave you there, I don't know what questions are flying through your head. But hopefully there are! Review, and review again and then review again. Keep on reading!


	21. Surprises on the Road

**Author's Note: Look who's back! You know what in pretty every aspect of my life I'm stressed and insane, except for writing this story. You have all made it fun and enjoyable, and I'm sorry that it will be ending soon. But oh well. FYI – In the last chapter Neal and Yuki had five kids and Kel and Dom had three. Onto chapter . . . . . 21?**

**Chapter Twenty-One – The Swoop, and All of its Complications**

"_Of course I am," he replied as he set up the monster sized tent, "why do you get such a big tent anyways?"_

"_Easy, I'm pregnant," she told him as she grabbed her packs off of the ground and entered the tent._

"That is so not fair!" Dom replied, following her into the tent.

"Of course it's not," she laughed, "that's why I like it!"

Dom looked mocked hurt, standing just inside the flap.

"Does mommy need to kiss you better?" Kel asked in a baby voice.

Dom nodded as he "sniffled" and walked over to Kel.

"Where does it hurt?"

Dom pointed to his elbow, shoulder, jaw, ear, nose, forehead and lips. Kel laughed as she kissed everything better.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Dom asked pretending to be a small child.

"May I ask why sergeant?"

"This big scary monsters in my tent, I thought that if I stayed with you," he replied hugging her leg, "that maybe they would go away."

Kel rolled her eyes and laughed, "Alright, but only tonight."

Dom nodded running out of the tent. He was back in moments with his own packs, and bags.

* * *

Dinner that night was not very appetizing, but Alanna forced Kel to eat every last thing. Kel thought that she was going to puke, the only thing that she liked were the strawberries. Where Wolset had found she had no idea.

"Alanna why aren't you forcing anyone else to eat the food?" Kel asked towering over the older woman.

"Because last time I checked, none of the men were pregnant Keladry," Alanna said raising her voice slightly.

"Fine then!" Kel retorted and marched off towards her tent.

Alanna was about to go after her when Neal stopped her.

"I'll go Alanna, I am her best friend," he murmured and followed Kel.

Kel was sitting on her bedroll pouting.

"Go away," she snapped, glaring at him.

"Kel, you need to calm down," Neal told her as he sat down next to her, she simply turned her back on him, "Kel I understand that you don't to talk, fine. But at least listen to what I have to say. I know that you don't like be ordered around, but we're just trying to protect you and the baby. If anything happened to you do you know how many people would have my head!"

"Okay Neal, I get but that doesn't mean-" Kel was replying when she doubled over in pain.

"Kel what's the matter?!" Neal screamed placing a hand her back.

* * *

Alanna heard Neal shriek. Everyone heard, and heads turned towards Kel's tent. Alanna and Dom were sprinting, Raoul on hot pursuit. Alanna dove into the tent, Kel was doubled over in pain and Neal had his hand on her back. His face looked confused. As if he couldn't figure out what was wrong with Kel or the baby.

"Neal what's wrong with her?!" Dom yelled falling to Kel's other side.

"I don't know, the baby's having some sort of reaction," Neal answered his cousin trying to stay calm.

Alanna shoved Neal out of the way placing her hands on Kel. Dom was trying to calm Kel down, and keep his self under control. Raoul attempted to help Alanna by uncurling Kel.

Alanna gingerly put her hands on Kel's swollen stomach, and muttered something. Releasing her magic into the woman. She dowsed the pain and helped the younger knight into a sitting position.

"Your baby is allergic to strawberries," Alanna told the woman in a motherly tone.

Kel was now very confused, why was her baby allergic to strawberries. The baby hadn't even been born yet and there was already something wrong with it.

"But I love strawberries, how could this be possible," Kel asked, she didn't know how long she could go without eating strawberries.

"It is most likely from Dom's side of the family, don't worry it will have no effect on you, once the baby is born you can eat strawberries, it can't though," Alanna replied calmly as if the baby hadn't just almost died.

Kel just nodded along with whatever Alanna said. Trying not to be too down trod. She had to go a whole summer without strawberries, this couldn't possibly be as tough as fighting Blayce, and his dog, Stenmun.

"Now it is time for you to get some rest, we leave at dawn tomorrow," with that Alanna exited the tent, Neal behind, and Raoul taking up the lead.

Dom was still holding Kel's arm. Now if anytime, he should be feeling overly protective of Kel. She was six and half months pregnant, they were in the middle of the forest, and now she's found out that the baby is allergic to her favourite food.

"Kel, I want you to take it easy from now on," he told her sternly, "no ands, ifs or buts."

Kel didn't seem to be paying very much attention. She was off in a dream world. Sleep started to crawl towards her, eyes started to droop, and her surroundings totally faded. When she fell Dom caught her and lowered her into the pillows.

"Kel please, for the baby's sake take it easy," he whispered wrapping a protective arm around her, settling into a deep sleep himself.

* * *

A few hours before dawn, the horn sounded. A sentry had seen movement in the brush, and it happened to be a pack of Spidrens. The encampment was awakened, Dom couldn't get awake though.

Swearing loudly he had to choose, leave Kel and guard the tent, or bring her with him. Raoul came to his aide, and solved his dilemma.

"I'll take Kel, I'm not supposed to fight so I'll protect her." he muttered as Dom armored up.

Dom thanked Raoul and promised that he wouldn't get hurt. Raoul picked Kel up, and carried her into the shadows of the trees. They were protected by the trees, and since it was dark they shouldn't be seen. Raoul could also see the entire battleground from this position.

"Kel, you need to wake up," Raoul said firmly, gently nudging her.

"Wha-what's going on?" she asked drowsily, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

"We're under attack by Spidrens, don't worry there's only a few," Raoul informed, "no match for a full company of the King's Own."

Kel nodded along, trying to attain the information. She was very tired and hadn't heard the rustling coming from the trees behind them. As of it had been planned, a Spidren came up behind the two knights. The only warning given was a narrowly missed aim near Kel's head.

"Kel get back," Raoul ordered picking up his spear.

The Spidren slashed at Raoul, as he held it at bay. Meanwhile, Kel was screaming for help. Raoul was an amazing warrior, but with his injury he might not be so lucky.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Okay I know very short chapter. But I'm having writer's block this week, and I had a difficult time writing this. Reviewing of course may help get rid of the block. So review.


	22. Kel Really Does Have Emotions

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for leaving y'all at an evil cliffy. But you have to give me credit and say that it was a pretty good one at that. So we left of with Kel screaming for help, and if you're wondering why Kel isn't helping fight. She happens to be six and a half months pregnant. Onto chapter 22, wow 22 already!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Kel Really Does Have Emotions**

"_Kel get back," Raoul ordered picking up his spear._

_The Spidren slashed at Raoul, as he held it at bay. Meanwhile, Kel was screaming for help. Raoul was an amazing warrior, but with his injury he might not be so lucky. _

"Help! At the rear!" Kel cried as she stumbled backwards over a stone.

She fell onto the damp ground and kept yelling. It was all she could do. If she tried to fight, she would be in the way and endanger the baby. Hopefully, someone would hear her and come to their aide.

* * *

Neal had just gutted one of the nasty immortals and was looking for another when he heard a yell for help. But it didn't sound like a cry from a warrior. It sounded desperate, and scared. It sounded incredibly female as well. Only one female was capable of that and it most definitely not Alanna. Kel was in trouble, and he needed to help her.

"Kel, don't worry I'm coming," Neal responded as he fought his way through the battle to get to her.

"Neal hurry," she cried, as if she were a damsel in distress.

Neal stumbled into a bush, and landed inches away from Kel. She looked terrified, and was watching a fight between Raoul and a lone Spidren. Neal took action and cut off a swinging leg headed for Raoul's bad side.

* * *

"Help! At the rear!"

Dom picked out Kel's voice. She was in trouble, and that was bad. A spidren must have snuck around the outside of the camp to where she and Raoul were. Without another thought he slashed at the Spidren, and sprinted to where they were. Any enemy that got in his way was cut down in moments. No one was going to stand between him and Kel's life.

"Kel I'm coming!" he cried out as he got closer.

He could hear metal on metal. Raoul must be putting up a fight he thought. Mentally kicking himself, of course he was, Kel was like a daughter to him.

Dom dove through the bush, there Neal and Raoul were fiercely fighting an oversize spidren and very barely winning.

Raoul stumbled trying to regain his footing. As Neal stabbed the Spidren, it gave one last swipe. As if it was happening in slow motion, Dom ran to Raoul. Tackling him to the ground. The razor sharp leg missed Raoul, but it didn't miss Dom.

Dom went down. He fell onto Raoul, a deep pain in his side. As if someone had taken Kel's glaive and cut a chunk right out of him. Blood spilling everywhere, he knew at any moment he would be fainting. But he wasn't going to let anything stop him from living.

* * *

It was all a blur to Kel, Dom shoved Raoul to the ground, and was wounded by the spidren. Blood was pouring from his side. She needed to help him now.

"Dom!" she cried running to his side.

"Kel, I love you," he managed to say and then he blacked out.

"No Dom, you need to stay with me," she started crying, "please Dom don't do this to us, to me, to your child!"

Dom didn't respond. He stayed there motionless on the ground, his breathing was becoming shallow and his pulse was becoming faint. Kel knew she had to do something. She ripped pieces off of her nightshirt and started to bandage the wound. Nothing would work, the blood kept coming.

* * *

Neal was shocked, scared, surprised. He had never seen Kel like this before. In the ten years he had known her, she had never looked so helpless or for lack of a better word, female. He couldn't comprehend this, she was so unpredictable now.

"Neal help me!"

He hadn't realized that he was letting his cousin die. Rushing to where the couple sat he did his best to clean up, bandage and stop the blood flow. But that was all he could, the wound was to big for him to fix. He was going to need Alanna's help.

"Kel can you go get Alanna," he asked her calmly.

Kel looked at him, tears streaming down her face. He couldn't make her leave Dom's side, not now.

"I'll go Neal," this came from nearby, and it happened to be Raoul.

Neal nodded and went on comforting Kel. She really did not look like a warrior anymore. She looked like a scared, and stressed young woman.

"Kel it is going to be okay, Alanna will be able to heal this in an instant," Neal said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Kel just turned into him. She put her face in his shirt and cried. It was all too much for her. The baby, Dom getting hurt, the stress. She needed to have time to herself, everyone was hovering over her. She hated it, and once the baby was born there would be no time at all.

* * *

Raoul was going as fast as he could. He realized that Dom weighed more than he thought. His body was still in shock, and his injured arm hurt. Alanna was finishing off one of the last three Spidrens when Raoul called to her.

"Alanna we need your help!"

"For what?" she asked trotting over to him.

"Dom took a nasty wound to the side, and Kel is in hysterics."

Alanna didn't even reply she sprinted off into the direction of where Raoul had come from. She wasn't going to let Kel be hurt anymore. She could remember when George had nearly been killed when she was pregnant with Aly and Alan. If she let Dom die, or get hurt anymore Kel would not be very happy.

When she broke through the bush, Kel was crying on Neal's shoulder. Dom was on the ground, apparently unconscious and a large puddle of blood surrounding his left side.

"Neal, go find Dom's squad," she whispered kneeling down next to the fallen soldier.

Neal looked at Alanna and pointed to the crying Kel. Alanna just gave him a look, the you'll-do-what-I-ask look. Neal did as he was told, picking Kel up and handing her to Raoul.

"Is he going to be alright Alanna?" Raoul asked, letting Kel cry into his shoulder like she was his daughter.

"He'll be fine, he'll need lots of rest though. So he can't help with the work at the Swoop for a while," Alanna replied.

Colour finally drifted back into Dom's face. His breathing steadied and he was regaining strength.

Kel had fallen asleep in Raoul's arms. She was so over exhausted and the drama wasn't helping in the slightest.

"What are we going to do with these two?" Raoul asked, still holding Kel.

"We'll put them back in Kel's tent and wait until they wake up," she replied as Neal came back with Wolset and Pascar.

The two soldiers help to carry Dom back to the tent very carefully. While Raoul followed with Kel. Setting the two down on the pallet, and cover them with a blanket. They all filed out to go tend the wounded, and fix up camp.

* * *

Dom awoke around midday. He was sleeping in Kel's tent, and had an arm wrapped around her body. The early morning events came back to his mind. Kel must be furious with him. She looked so serene, and gentle. Holding her hand in his, he could see all of the little scars from the griffin. She had such a big heart, and worried way to much. She had taken care of a baby griffin and she was worrying about taking care of a baby.

"Dom?" she murmured opening her eyes.

"Yes, Kel I'm right here," he said pulling her body closer to him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again!" she replied snuggling her head into his chest.

Before Dom could retort, she had already fallen back asleep. He let out a light chuckle, and let himself drift back to sleep.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Dom woke up again. Kel had disappeared, and he assumed that she went to go find something to eat. That's exactly where he was going now. He got up and noticed he was still in the clothes from the previous day. Quickly changing out of them, and into a new pair he marched off looking for food.

He was walking in the direction of Raoul's tent when he noticed a group of men gathered around the flap.

"Well, well what do we have here?" he whispered sneaking up behind Pascar who jumped nearly ten feet in the air.

"You know exactly what we're doing!" Wolset hissed, motioning Dom over.

"So what exactly are they planning?"

"Well Alanna doesn't like how the spidrens attacked together, or how big the one that Neal killed was. They said that once you and Kel were up, we would leave."

Dom got up and motioned for the men to move away from the flap. He walked into the tent, seeing a very uncomfortable Raoul, and a frustrated Alanna. His commander motioned for him to take a seat.

"It's good to see you up sergeant," Alanna muttered.

"You gave us all quite a fright," Raoul added in.

Alanna nodded her agreement shuffling through her pack for something. Pulling out a mirror, it was the mirror Thom had given to her for a birthday, the one with a rose painted on the back. She crossed a hand over it and it started to glow.

"Raoul we have a problem," she said urgently, signaling for him to come over.

In the mirror, a scene of horror was pictured. A herd of centaurs were galloping through the forests. It was the scenery that they had seen just over a day ago. The centaurs were armed and didn't look very friendly.

"We have to get Kel out of here," Raoul murmured to his small friend.

"You're right, Kel, you and Dom need to go," she replied, "All of you are injured."

"But when?"

"Right now, take three squads with you and get as far away as possible," Alanna answered, "the other five squads and I will slow these centaurs down as best possible."

Raoul nodded, and exited the tent. He was planning on leaving within the hour, hopefully before that. Having the eavesdroppers spread the word that he needed to speak with them all, Raoul went to his tent grabbing his packs. Once everyone was gathered near his tent he finally told them of the situation.

"Okay men, there's a vicious herd of centaurs heading our way. We need to get Kel and Dom out of here, Dom's squad, Aiden's squad and Volorin's squad will be accompanying myself, Kel, and Sir Nealan to the Swoop as fast as possible. The rest of you will be under the command of Lady Alanna until you reach the Swoop. Everyone understand?"

The men nodded their heads and sprang into action, tents were down in a matter of mere minutes, and everyone was ready within ten minutes. Everyone except for Kel, Neal, and Dom, Kel was in the middle of a very important baby inspection. Dom had left in search of Kel while Raoul had been looking in the scrying glass. So now they were waiting on the two people that were to be escorted to the Swoop.

"Wolset go tell Kel, Dom and Neal to get their butts out here now," Raoul muttered becoming a little impatient, "Pascar go get their packs, and saddle Dom's horse."

Both men took off, Wolset was back quite quickly, Neal in tow. Dom was a bit slower since he was carrying Kel. She looked exhausted, and appeared unable of walking.

Pascar soon came too, with Dom's horse, Crystal, and Peachblossom. Along with the sergeant and knight's packs.

"You do realize that you and Kel are in danger here," Raoul whispered fiercely as Dom passed Kel off to Neal.

"What?" Neal passed Kel up to Dom, he wrapped protective arms around her.

"I'll tell you later, now we have to move out," Raoul signaled the men to form their ranks, "Neal saddle up!"

Neal looked confused, he was in no danger. Why was he being ordered to saddle up.

As if Dom read his mind, "Who do you think is going to watch Kel and the baby, Meathead?"

Neal automatically complied to Raoul's orders an the group set off. They were going as fast as they could, with a pregnant woman who happened to be sleeping. Dom rode up beside Raoul, he was curious as to what danger he and his fiancée could be in.

"Raoul what were you talking about before?" Dom asked curiously.

"Dom, a herd of centaurs is coming, and they didn't look very nice in Alanna's scrying mirror," the commander replied, "that's why we're heading to the Swoop first, so that we get Kel safe, and Alanna can watch our backs."

Kel started to stir, and looked disoriented, "Where are we?"

"We're headed to the Swoop Kel, just go back to sleep sweet," Dom whispered in her ear.

Although she was riding with her legs swung to one side of Crystal's back, Dom was holding her place. Kel made herself comfortable snuggling closer to Dom and falling back into a deep sleep. Dreams came to her in an instant.

_Kel was riding with Dom, she was sitting in his lap on his horse, Crystal. It was a beautiful day, and the forest scenery was beautiful._

_She was wearing a tan riding skirt and a light green blouse. They were laughing about something and the calls of nature were comforting. Snuggling closer to Dom, he put his head down and whispered into her ear._

_She couldn't quite hear what he said, but she caught the last bit. _

"_...love you,"_

_Kel blushed and turned her head so she could get a clear view of his face. He had that heart melting grin spread across his face. She let herself melt in his arms and let his whisperings make her blush ever so. She couldn't take it any longer, she reached up with her hands and pulled him into a kiss. _

_He wrapped his arms even tighter around her waist and deepened the kiss. Pressing his tongue to her lips. She let him slip his tongue in. Crystal just kept walking through all of the action that was going on, on her back._

_Dom broke the kiss and looked at Kel with that heart melting grin. Kel let out a giggle, and then an agonized looked took the place of Dom's grin. He fell from Crystal's back, dragging Kel down with him. He landed face down on the ground, blood spilling from his body. _

_An arrow was in his back. Kel put a hand to her sword belt, that wasn't there. She grabbed Dom's and cut the arrow away. Rolling him over, he was as white as a sheet._

"_I...love...you...Ke-l," was all he said before he stopped breathing. _

"_Dom, Dom!" Kel cried, "No Dom come back! Come back Dom, everything is fine we'll go find Neal and he'll fix you in an instant!"_

_Large teardrops plopped onto Dom's face. Kel put her face on his chest crying, she couldn't hold it in. Her walls came crashing down, the walls that took her years to build came down in an instant. _

"_Dom come back!" she sobbed._

"_Well, well." came an icy voice, "It looks like the Lump does have feelings."_

_Lifting her head, there stood Garvey, Vinson and Joren. All with smirks on their faces. Joren stepped forward. He drew his sword, and pointed it towards Dom's motionless body._

"_No I won't let you, I'll save him!" Kel cried flinging herself at Joren._

_Vinson stepped in grabbing her. He wrapped his arms around her in a lover's hold. He grabbed her hands, and held them in one of his own tightly._

"_Now, now Kel, don't fight back." he whispered seductively in her ear._

"_No, he isn't dead, I have to save him!" she sobbed trying to pull away from Vinson._

"_Shut it!" Garvey sneered, coming up to where Vinson held her captive, "You're nothing better than a bed warmer, why else spend eight years training with men!"_

_Vinson had turned her away from Dom's body and Joren. She couldn't see what Joren was doing but she knew he was slicing Dom up, there was no hope of saving him now. _

_Joren walked over to Kel, and the other men. Jeering at her, and sheathing his bloody sword._

"_Now, what to do with her?" he asked Garvey and Vinson._

"_Well she is nothing better than a bed warmer, so she will our bed warmer!" Garvey sneered dragging a finger down her spine._

_Kel shivered and moved away at his touch. Disgusted, there was no way she was going to be able to live if she was their bed warmer. She had to get away. She struggle to release herself from Vinson's grip. This just got her dragged closer to his large body._

"_Well seeing as this was my idea, I believe that I should get first dibs," Joren snapped, pulling Kel out of Vinson's grip and into his. He gripped her hands tightly, pulling her against his chest._

_Bending down to her ear, he whispered, "Now you're mine."_

_Everything went black, as Kel tried to pull away. _

"Kel, stop moving!" Dom said as Kel wiggled and writhed in his horse.

He had to wrap his arms tighter around her, he didn't want her to fall from the saddle.

"Kel, wake up!" he cried at as she struggled to get away from his grip.

Reality returned to Kel, she opened her eyes and noted her surroundings. She wasn't in the same forest she had been in. Turning around to see who was holding her, she saw Dom's concerned face. Relief swept through her body, tears streamed down her face as she put her face against his chest.

"Kel is everything alright?" Dom asked concerned.

"It was horrible Dom," she sobbed, thoroughly soaking his shirt.

Wolset rode up next to Dom. He gave his sergeant a curious look. Dom shrugged his shoulders, and wrapped his arm around Kel.

"What was horrible?" Dom asked quietly, so that only she could hear.

"The dream, he killed you!"

"What?"

"Joren killed you, and then he wouldn't let me save you!"

"It's okay sweet, Joren is dead," Dom whispered, "there is no way he can get you or me okay."

Kel sniffed and look up at Dom. She was no longer a fierce warrior, she was a young and vulnerable woman. Dom knew that these bad dreams were over exhaustion, and she needed a dreamless sleep.

"Would you like me to ask Neal to put you into a dreamless sleep?" he asked her concern in his eyes, she nodded and rested her head on his chest.

"Neal!" he called to his cousin who was discussing something with Raoul.

"Yes Dom, oh charming cousin of mine." Neal replied.

"Can you put Kel into a dreamless sleep, she's been having nightmares again," Dom murmured.

Neal nodded, and reached a hand to Kel's temple. She drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

"Thank you," Dom muttered, "Neal what did Joren do to her?"

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I guess we'll have to wait until chapter 23 to find out what Joren did to her. This is the longest chapter I have written so far, a total of 3218 words. Review, please. Pick a number between 1 and 5, it will determine how bad the act Joren inflicted on Kel is. 1 being not bad, 5 being horrible. Don't forget to review.


	23. A Battle of Endurance

**Author's Note: So, so sorry that I've taken so long to right this chapter. So I take it that y'all liked the last chapter? I'm sorry to tell you that this story is coming to a close, and fast. There are only three more chapters and including this one. But they will get longer, since there is a lot left to be told. Now without further ado, chapter 23!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three – A Battle of Endurance**

_Neal nodded, and reached a hand to Kel's temple. She drifted off to a peaceful sleep. _

"_Thank you," Dom muttered, "Neal what did Joren do to her?"_

Neal took a sharp intake of breathe. He had promised Kel he would never bring the subject up again. It had been of those, that never happened, things that you don't talk about ever again. But now was one of those times where Neal either stayed loyal to Kel, not letting Dom know, or telling Dom so he could help Kel get over these nightmares.

"I can't tell you here," Neal whispered to his cousin, "I'll tell you when we set up camp."

Dom nodded, and rode ahead to go talk to Raoul. It must be pretty bad, that Neal wouldn't just tell him in the open.

"Raoul, when are we going to be at the Swoop exactly?" Dom asked a little worried about Kel's health.

"We should be there sometime around mid-day, why?" the commander replied.

"I'm worried about Kel, she is lighter than she should be, and she's been having some very vicious nightmares."

"Maybe those problems are bouncing off one another," Raoul commented looking at the young sergeant, "Maybe she's getting nightmares because of her poor eating, and maybe she isn't eating properly because of the nightmares."

"What if those centaurs get past Alanna?"

"Then you and Neal will get Kel to the Swoop as fast as possible," Raoul answered gravely.

2

The sun started to sink closer and closer to the horizon. Kel hadn't woken up since Neal put her to sleep. Neal had insisted that they were not going to wake her up, because her body needed the rest. They'd set up Kel's tent first, actually it was Wolset's tent since they'd left Kel's tent back with Alanna, and set her down so she could sleep peacefully.

"I wonder if the centaurs have found our friends," Wolset murmured as they all sat around the campfire.

"I'm betting they have," Pascar replied, "but most of 'em are probably already dead."

"Who, the centaurs or the men?" Neal asked slyly.

"The centaurs Meathead," Dom muttered, "they're no match for us of the Own!"

Neal snorted and stood up. He was heading towards the tent where Kel was sleeping when a sentry's horn was blown. Someone- or something- had been spotted heading towards their camp. When no returning call came, Neal sprinted to the tent. He scooped Kel up and ran to the horses. Thanking Mithros that Dom had been smart and was saddling the horses, he passed her up to the already seated Dom.

"Let's go!" Neal yelled over the hustle and bustle of the men.

They set off at a fast gallop, Dom holding Kel tightly and Neal right behind him. Dom was determined not to let the centaurs catch them, Neal was determined to make it out of this alive.

The two cousins passed Raoul on their way out of camp, giving him a brief salute, and continuing to the Swoop that was still fairly far away.

"Be careful!" Raoul called after them, but neither of them heard him.

2

Alanna was battling what looked to be the leader of the herd. She triumphantly swung Lightning up underneath his blade, and stabbed where his horse and human parts connected. Blood sprayed everywhere, creating a foul smell.

"Damn these stupid immortals!" she muttered taking on another opponent.

They didn't seem to really care that their leader was dead. Nor did they even attempt a retreat, they just kept fighting. Decapitating the centaur she noticed a group of them skirting the outside of the battlefield.

"Great, not only can they fight, they're smart too," she said in disgust as she turned Darkmoon towards the runaways.

2

Dom and Neal were pretty far from the camp now. The only light was that of the moon, the only sounds were those of nature. The horses were starting to tire, but under Raoul's order they were not to completely stop until they reached the Swoop.

"Neal, maybe we should slow the mounts down a bit, we don't want to kill them," Dom threw over his shoulder to his cousin.

"You're right," Neal replied and they slowed to a soft trot.

Neal brought his mare, Magewhisper, up beside Dom's Crystal. They were silent for a while until Dom broke it.

"Neal, what was it that Joren did to Kel that makes her so scared?"

"It was back in our page days, quite some time ago...

_Neal was strolling down the hall, it was quite a pleasant spring evening. He was in search of Kel who had promised to help him study for the end of year exams. Of course next year they would study twice as long and hard since they'd be doing the big exams. Though now that they he actually thought about they didn't seem that hard._

_He heard a smack from around the corner, and an icy voice. That icy voice belonged to none other than Joren of Stone Mountain, he heard cackling and knew Joren had made a "joke"._

_Running around the corner, he saw that Joren was standing in front of Kel, whilst Garvey and Vinson pinned her arms to the wall, and stood on her feet to keep her from moving._

_Joren moved closer to her, Neal thought he was going to hit her ran down the hall to where she was being held captive. Joren slid his hand up to her face, turning it up to look at his. He whispered something, Kel didn't miss a beat. Her Yamani mask fell into place as Joren moved his face closer to hers._

"_Joren don't touch her!" Neal said in voice of authority._

"_What are you going to do about it Queenscove?" the squire sneered, taking a step away from Kel and one towards Neal._

"_You don't want to find out," Neal retorted his tongue unsheathing itself, and preparing for a lashing._

"_Oh isn't that cute, Nealan is Kel's knight in shining armor," this didn't come from Joren it came from Garvey who still had Kel pinned against the wall._

"_No she's probably been sleeping with him," Vinson commented form the other side of Kel. _

_All three of Kel's captors laughed. Neal's unleashed his anger, charging down the hall he punched Joren in the stomach. Who happened to fall against Vinson. Vinson released his grip on Kel to shield himself. Kel now swung her arm around to punch Garvey out. Garvey put a hand to his face trying to stop the blood. _

_Neal grabbed Kel by the arm and dragged her down the hall before any of the squires could stop them. _

_Once they were back in Neal's rooms, Neal shut the door against Kel's objections._

"_What were they doing to you Kel?" he asked angrily, staring at her._

_Kel couldn't even keep her mask, she had to stare at the floor to keep her friend from seeing her tears._

"_I don't want to talk about it," Kel managed to choke out without crying._

"_Kel?"_

"_I said I don't want to talk about it!" she snapped, her flicking up viciously, silent tears streaming down her face._

_Neal didn't reply, his eyes looked lost. Walking over to his bed where Kel was sitting, he sat down next to her slinging an arm over her shoulder. She turned her head, and cried into his shirt. She had never been so scared in her life..._

and after that we gave a silent vow to never talk about it again."

Neal glanced over at his cousin, he was speechless. His eyes looked hollow, as if he had actually been there. He looked as if he was about to puke. Then anger flashed across his face.

"I will never let anything like that happen to Kel again," Dom whispered.

Looking down at the sleeping woman in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, and placed a hand on her growing stomach.

"Neither will I Dom," Neal murmured, "neither will I."

2

The centaur rode into the camp, there were about fifteen or so. Half as many men that were there. Pairing up the men took on the opponents. No one seemed to notice the two that escaped their eyes, riding straight through the camp. Raoul did though. His men had a good handle on the battle, kicking his horse into a gallop he followed the rogue centaurs off into the night.

His gelding may be fast, but not nearly fast enough to keep up with the centaurs let alone catch them. The centaurs faded into the distance. Raoul swore under his breath, he hoped that Neal and Dom were very far away by now, better yet he hoped that they were already at the Swoop.

2

Neal and Dom were getting much closer to the Swoop, rounding a bend in the trail, they saw a castle on a cliff silhouetted by the moonlight. Neal turned around and saw two figures heading their way. Looking harder, he didn't see any legs hanging over the horses. Then it hit him – they're centaurs.

"Dom we have company!" Neal cried out.

"What?"

"Go get Kel to the Swoop now, I'll hold them off."

"Neal you're out of your mind! You can't hold off two centaurs ALONE!"

"Dom! Do you want Kel to live?" Neal yelled at his cousin as the centaurs drew closer, "Then go!"

Dom kicked his horse into a gallop. He started his descent on the moonlit castle. Praying that his cousin wouldn't do something stupid.

Neal turned back to the approaching immortals. Praying he would make it through this alive. He didn't want his child to go through life without a father. The centaurs were about fifteen meters away, Neal prepared himself. This was definitely going to be a fight to the death.

"You get the girl, I'll take care of him!" came a husky voice.

One of the two galloped past him following Dom and Kel. Neal swore under his breathe. The other one was upon him now. Swinging his sword he struggled to keep up with the centaur. Why did they have to be so good with weapons. Neal started to tire, sweat fell into his eye. Trying to blink it away without getting run through, he completely missed the giant of men ride up behind the centaur, running him through.

"Thought you could use some help," Raoul grinned at Neal who was taking deep breaths.

"Thank you," he finally replied.

"Where's the other centaur?" Raoul asked slowly.

Neal's face went white, his eyes bulged. Turning Magewhisper around, he galloped down the hill, Raoul in hot pursuit.

"Neal what's the matter!" Raoul yelled, trying to keep up with Neal and his mount.

"The other centaur wants Kel! It went after Dom when they caught up with us!" Neal called back over his shoulder.

They could see a someone-or thing- speeding up the path to the Swoop. It was silhouetted against the moonlight. Another thing darted past, it must have been the centaur since there was no rider on its back.

2

Dom was almost there, about seventy-five meters to go. But that centaur was gaining on him and fast. At fifty meters he yelled to the sentries as loud as possible.

"Open the gate! Lady Keladry is injured!"

One person heard him, but that was enough to get the gate open. George Cooper ran to the gatehouse hitting the mechanism button that would open the gate.

Not even thirty seconds later, Domitan of Masbolle galloped in, a body sitting in front of him.

"Close the gate! Hurry!"

George hit the button just in time to stop a centaur from entering the fortress. Instead it hit the now closed gate with an audible thump. He left the gatehouse, running. If Kel was hurt, then he would have a problem.

"Is Kel alright sergeant?"

"I hope so, and I hope Neal is too," Dom muttered.

George gave him a look of curiosity. He didn't want to ask, he just hoped the sergeant would tell him. Dom explained how Alanna had sen the herd in the mirror, and how Raoul had taken a group headed for the Swoop while she slowed them down. He told the Baron everything up to where they were speaking.

Dom was holding Kel against him. She shivered and he pulled her tighter to his chest.

"That is quite a story, I think I'll send some of the men-at-arms to go and assist the Own." he replied, setting off at a brisk trot.

"Kel are you okay?"

"Mhmm," she murmured snuggling closer to him.

2

When Raoul and Neal finally got up the rise to the fortress, they found quite a site. The centaur had smashed into the gate. It had tried to stop, but due to its great speed had been unable to do so. Neal went up to it and started to poke it with his sword.

"Do you think that it's dead?"

"I don't know, but I think so," Raoul replied, coming up beside.

The gates suddenly swung open revealing two columns of men-at-arms, with George at the head. They trotted out, passing them on their way. George gave a brief nod to the two knights and then set off at a canter.

"I guess they're going to go help the Own."

"Well what did you think they were going to do Meathead?" Dom asked from inside the courtyard, holding Kel.

2

Alanna was starting to tire. The centaurs just kept coming. It was like their herd was endless. Someone didn't want them to get to where they were going. She gutted her opponent. Swiftly moving to where some of the other men needed help. She was near the edge of the forest when a sharp pain came from her sword arm. An arrow was buried deep into her shoulder. She swore loudly, and dragged herself into the undergrowth, it was only a few feet away.

Her vision started to blur, and darken. Just a little bit further. She got behind a large growth of bushes, and everything went black.

2

When George and his men arrived, things seemed to be going fine. Most of the enemy was dead or dieing, and only a few were still battling. Few of the Own were injured, and there were no casualties. Rounding up anyone who still wanted to fight, he headed off to where Alanna's group was.

They'd been riding for quite some time. When George started sensing something wrong. Alanna had somehow managed to get herself into trouble again. Kicking his horse into a gallop, the feeling became stronger as the battle sounds got louder.

2

"Neal can you check Kel?" Dom asked laying Kel down on the bed.

Neal walked over to the bed. Kel looked quite peaceful, and this was what was making Dom upset. He looked to Dom for approval.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Dom urged his cousin.

"I have to lift her shirt up, usually you ask permission to lift up someone's, especially a female's, clothing."

"Well, as the father of the child, I give you permission, now go!"

Neal lifted up Kel's shirt so that her swollen stomach was exposed. Placing glowing green hand on her stomach, his face calmed and it reassured Dom. Removing his hand, and slipping Kel's shirt back into place, he turned to Dom.

"She and the baby are perfectly fine, she should wake up within the next few hours."

Dom thanked Neal. Neal decided that his grumbling stomach should wait no longer, he left the room to go find some grub.

"Oh Kel, thank god you're alright," Dom said to the sleeping woman, "if you had gotten hurt, I don't know what I would have done."

"And what would that be my dear friend," Kel whispered, a grin appearing on her face.

Dom laughed and wrapped Kel in her arms. They sat there and laughed for a little while. Then Dom gave her a light punch in the arm.

"Why did you scare me?"

"The way you were going on was hilarious," Kel replied laughing tears finally starting to stream down her face.

"Well, if you ever do that again, I will have to punish you," Dom chuckled, mockingly scolding her.

Kel pushed him off the bed, and ran as fast as a pregnant woman could, from the room. Dom got up off the floor and ran out of the room, but any trace of Kel was gone. He could three different ways, straight, left, or right. Only problem was figuring out which way Kel had gone.

"Kel?"

Silence answered him. He took off at a jog, heading towards the kitchens. Turning right, he started thinking of where Kel could be.

2

Kel was running down the hall, she had no idea where she was going. Before she knew it, she was in the entry hall heading out into the courtyard. She ran up the rampart stair and looked out over the moonlit ocean.

"It's so beautiful," she sighed.

"Of course you are," replied a familiar voice, arms wrapped around her stomach and kisses trailed down her neck.

She let a high pitched giggle and turned around. Dom held her close. He brushed his lips against Kel's head and she let a peaceful sigh. Snuggling closer to him as a cool summer breeze sent chills over her.

"You cold?"

"Not really, but if you're offering to warm me up..." she replied, a grin slipping onto her face.

He pulled her in as close as possible. Rubbing his arms up and down her sides. She nestled her head into his neck. The moment was so peaceful, and quiet.

"Hey! Dom!"

"He just ruined a very pleasant moment," Kel whispered.

"I know, maybe we should get him."

Kel nodded and the two headed back down the stairs. Kel doing a sort of waddle. They marched over to Neal, Dom with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Kel couldn't help herself, she broke out into laughter. Neal knew what was coming and started running, Dom chased after him.

The two men were almost evenly matched. But Kel decided she wanted to help Dom. Pretending to clutch her stomach, she doubled over and let out a cry. She sat down on the ground. Both men stopped in their tracks and ran to Kel. Neal got there first and started checking Kel. When he wasn't looking, Kel winked at Dom.

Dom came up behind Neal and grabbed him. Kel burst into laughter at the look of Neal's face. Dom had him in a headlock. Neal was struggling to set himself free. In an attempt to kick Dom, he managed to trip himself. Falling to the ground with his cousin falling on top of him.

"Okay, you two cut it out," Kel said, as if she was their mother.

Letting a yawn escape, she excused herself as the two "men" rolled around in the dirt.

2

The sky was turning grey. Dawn was approaching fast, and the centaurs were almost finished off. George still had yet to find Alanna, but he hoped that the funny feeling in his stomach was wrong. Two centaurs were left, and they turned to flee. An archer shot one in the back and narrowly missed the other.

"Tend the wounded!" George hollered to the survivors, "And if you find Alanna, yell for me!"

George started searching for his Lioness. Looking for her symbolic fiery fair, which he did not see. That pit in his stomach started to say I told you so, and he began to worry.

"Alanna!" He called, "Lass where are you?"

George ran through a bush and tripped over something small and solid. Looking down he saw a copper head. Picking Alanna up wasn't very hard, and she seemed awfully light. An arrow was buried in her shoulder, although it looked like the bleeding had stopped.

"Lass, c'mon wake up," George whispered to her, he brushed away copper strands of hair.

"George?" her voice was soft and quiet, not that of a warrior but that of love.

"I'm here lass, I'm gonna take you home," he replied, placing her in the saddle and mounting up behind her.

"Finish up here, and then head back to the Swoop," George ordered, "Sergeant Volorin, you're in charge."

2

Neal, Dom and Kel were lying under a pretty oak tree that was in the courtyard when a trumpet was blown. Dom looked up, a sentry had seen a lone rider trotting up the path. A return call was given, it signaled that the rider was a friend. The gates were opened and George Cooper rode in, with a body in front of him. Copper hair flashed in the dawn light. Neal knew who it was and sprang into action.

"Is she all right?"

"I think so, though the arrow is buried pretty deep," George replied setting Alanna down on the grass.

**Author's Note: That is quite a long chapter don't you think. That should make up for my lack of ability to write during writer's block. Don't know when chapter 24 will be up, but it will most likely be the longest. If you can guess why, I'll give an honorary mention. So long for now.**


	24. Chapter 24 The title was too long

**Author's Note:I am so sorry guys! I didn't intend on taking so long to post this chapter, but I was really busy at the beginning of June, and then my computer crashed (again). But I promise that this chapter will make up for it! Just so you all know, it is now mid-July in the story.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four – Much Harder than Fighting Ten Killing Devices**

Things started to fall into place at the Swoop. Kel was no longer allowed to continue with her weapons practice. She became crankier and crankier each day, and the summer heat did nothing to help her. Her stomach became bigger, and bigger as the days wore on. Neal and Alanna's check-ups became more and more frequent. Everyone at the Swoop was becoming more anxious, and bets on the gender and appearance were springing up all the time.

"Kel, what do you think it will be?" Wolset asked, as he came to rest after his practice session.

"I think it will be girl," Kel muttered grumpily, she had been banned from anything that could overexert her.

"C'mon Kel cheer up," Dom said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"How am I supposed to cheer up when I'm allowed to do absolutely nothing!"

"Well I think that it's going to be a boy," Dom said triumphantly, placing his hands on Kel's stomach.

Kel snorted, "You wish, I know it's going to be a girl."

"Why is that?" Neal asked from next to Yuki.

"It's a woman's instincts," Yuki, Kel and Alanna all replied at the same time.

The men that were there laughed. They muttered things about how the three were crazy, this could be possible since two of them were pregnant and the other had posed as a boy for eight years. While the men were laughing, the three women got up and left, Kel waddling with the help of her two companions.

"We should play a prank on them," Kel murmured crankily, she did not enjoy being pregnant during the summer heat.

"That would be very entertaining, but which one should we play it on?" Alanna grinned devilishly.

"Neal," the women answered simultaneously.

They scurried to Alanna's rooms to start plotting their prank on an unsuspecting Nealan.

2

That night, Alanna and Yuki were creeping around the hall. Yuki had brought the key to the rooms that she and Neal were sharing. Alanna had found some old prank materials that Alan and Aly had used on each other often as young children. Her favourite was a pen that could not be washed off. Yuki unlocked the door.

"Ready?" Yuki murmured, Alanna nodded and the door was quietly pushed open.

Alanna tiptoed over to the bed, and took the cap off of the pen. She drew some squiggles, and such on her former squires face and then replaced the cap. Giving Yuki the thumbs up, she retreated from the bed as Yuki slipped in beside her husband.

"Night night Nealan," Alanna whispered as she shut the door behind her.

She strode down the hall, back to her own peaceful sleep.

2

It was not dawn that woke those at the Swoop the next morning. It was an angry roar of protest. But it was not directed at the one who caused it, but someone who was for once actually innocent.

"DOM!"

Neal stormed into his cousin's rooms. Dom sat up in his bed, while Kel did not look very happy at all.

"Yes cousin dearest?" Dom replied groggily.

"Explain this!" Neal yelled pointing at his face.

Dom examined his cousin's face. Bursting into laughter. There were colourful squiggles all down his face, and it appeared to be stuck on. Kel was not laughing though, she had not been included in the prank the previous night. She had not been able to sleep, it had been hotter than usual as well. Now she was losing the sleep that she could have had.

"NEAL GET OUT!"

Dom stopped laughing, glared at his cousin and wrapped his arms around Kel. Tears were streaming down her face, and this time she didn't even want to put her mask on. She was exhausted, and cranky, and angry because she couldn't train, or do anything for herself. She was under surveillance all the time.

Neal just stood there, Kel had never yelled at him before. This was the first time in the ten years he'd known her that she had yelled at him in such a manner. A frown found its way to Neal's face as he sulkily left the room. He decided he was going to go and try to get the ridiculous get up off his face.

"What's the matter Kel?" Dom whispered gently into her ear.

"I never asked for this Dom, all I wanted was to be a knight," Kel sobbed, "now it's all been ruined!"

"You really think that this babe is a bad thing," Dom asked heartbroken, he had always wanted a child – one of Kel's – said the voice in the back of his head, and now she said it had ruined her.

"I'm sorry I ruined your life Kel, I guess I'll leave now," he murmured trying to hold back the tears.

"Dom-" she said wiping her tears away, "-please don't go."

Her voice was shaky, and silent tears still slipped down her face. She was so beautiful, she had let her hair grow to just above her shoulder, and the summer sun had made a light brown. Dom wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest, for the first time in the past couple of weeks she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep. So that is what she did.

2

Weeks went by, Kel got bigger and bigger. As she grew bigger, she also became bitterer and crankier. Yuki started to show, and Neal became more ecstatic with each day. August rolled by, and Kel felt like she was carrying a watermelon around. She was having more and more difficulty sleeping, even though she tried everything Alanna tole her to do. Dom did the best he could to help her, but found there was nothing he could really do. Both Neal and Alanna refused to magically put Kel into sleep, saying it could harm the baby.

"Please Alanna 'm begging you, Kel hasn't slept in days," Dom begged, glancing over to where Kel was.

"No Domitan, I will not put her under sleep," Alanna snapped, Dom had asked him about a million times already and he'd gotten the same answer each time.

"Fine then!" Dom stormed off and to try and comfort Kel who did not seem to be very comfortable, the days drew closer, she was a week or two away from giving birth and she was becoming nervous. The funny thing was she could go into Scanra, save five hundred refugees. Not to mention kill Stenmun, and Blayce, but the thought of giving birth frightened her.

Kel had been confined to her rooms in case she did go into labor, it would make giving birth ten times easier if she didn't have to walk somewhere. It also meant she was bored to death. Even though everyone tried to cheer her up nothing seemed to work.

When Dom entered the room, he found Kel counting how many hairs she had on her head. She had a small clump in one hand, and a larger one in the other. Dom let out a laugh as he sat down.

"Great! You made me lose count," Kel pouted as she dropped her hair and let it lay limp against her shoulders.

"I'm sorry sweet, but I thought you'd rather have some company," Dom replied kissing her on the head.

A knock came on the open door. It was Wolset with a grim look on his face, "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but Dom is needed elsewhere."

"And where is elsewhere?" Kel mumbled impatiently.

"A couple miles down the coast, to a village that is having problems with centaurs," Wolset answered a frown appearing on his face.

"I'll be back before our son is born," Dom promised as he kissed Kel on the forehead.

"It isn't going to be a boy Dom, it'll be a girl!" Kel called after the two men.

Kel let a sigh escape her. She started counting her hair again, since she had nothing better to do. Things couldn't possibly be anymore depressing. Dom was going on a mission, Neal had forced her to stay in bed, and to top it all off, she was counting hairs.

"23, 24, 25..."

Kel didn't like being pregnant, at least not the part where you're forced to stay in bed. Not to mention the fact that Neal was like her personal baby-sitter.

"37, 38, 39..."

2

Days passed, and Kel had gotten more bored than she thought was humanly possible. Neal, Yuki, and Alanna had all tried their best to cheer Kel up, but nothing worked. Yuki and Neal were in Kel's room for almost every waking moment of the day. Some days were better than others for Kel. Two had gone by since Dom had left, and September had rolled in. For some unknown reason Kel was in a great mood.

"Kel why are you so happy?" Yuki asked sitting down in one of the chairs near the bed.

"I don't really know, maybe because Dom should be back soon," Kel replied, she didn't really know why she was so happy either.

Neal walked in, and noticed the sudden change. His mind drifted among things, such as when Kel would go into labor, and what his child would look like. He went and stood beside his wife and the three young adults had a nice conversation for the first time in weeks.

"Be right back, just going to use the privy," with that he exited the room.

Yuki and Kel were thinking about names for the baby. Their motherly instincts told them that both of their babies would be girls. Kel was quite fond of the name Christine, and Yuki liked the name Willow. A knock came upon the door, and a group of dirty men drifted in. Dom and Raoul at the front.

"May we join you two?" Dom asked a grin spreading across his face as he walked over to Kel.

Both women looked at the men that stood behind Dom and Raoul and laughed. They were all covered in dirt, all of them with dopey grins on their faces. Kel motioned for Dom to come and sit with her, whilst the other men found chairs. They were discussing baby names when a loud crash was heard.

"Nealan!"

"What did Neal do this time?" Yuki said flustered as she ran from the room.

Heat started to enter the room, and Kel knew something was wrong. Summer was almost over and even this was a heat wave it was way to hot to happen at this point in the year. As she was mulling it over in her brain, Alanna ran into the room. Every possible sign of rage showed.

"You all have to leave," she told them, "Neal has managed to set the keep on fire."

Without another word everyone went into action. Raoul and Dom lifted Kel up, and Alanna grabbed some things from the dresser, the men of the Own went to make sure that the path was clear. Raoul and Dom were moving as fast as they could with a severely pregnant woman, and Alanna took up the rear. An audible crack sounded and a wall of fire formed in front Alanna, Dom, Kel and Raoul cutting them off from the rest of the group. Alanna tried to cut a path through the fire, but the fire just absorbed all of her magic.

"Alanna what's the matter!" Raoul yelled over the roar of the fire.

"I don't know, everything I try is just absorbed!"

A maniacal laugh came from flames. The hair on the back of Alanna's neck prickled, and goosebumps rose on her arms. She knew that laugh, she was sure that it was gone. The colour drained from her face and she shut her eyes as tight as possible.

"You thought you could get rid of me didn't you 'Alan'"

"Alanna it can't be," Raoul muttered as memories flowed back into his mind.

"Oh but it is," a shadow formed in the fire and it came towards them.

Roger of Conte walked towards Alanna. He raised a hand and she fell to the ground. Raoul yelled in fury, he couldn't do anything because he was holding Kel. Roger turned his head to the trio and laughed. He raised his hand again, and orange fire zoomed towards Kel. She slipped form the men's grip and fell to the floor. Dom let out a yell. He fell to the floor next to Kel, and pulled her into his arms.

"Who are you!" Dom cried out as Roger moved closer.

"You mean you don't know who I am?"

"Why would they know who you are! You were dead long before their time!" a weak voice yelled, Raoul had gone to Alanna when Kel and Dom had fallen.

"Quiet you!" with that Roger sent another firebolt towards Alanna, but before it could hit her a silvery shield was up in front of her and Raoul.

Roger looked taken aback. This was impossible, Alanna had a purple gift and she was the only one in the room with it. He whirled around to see silvery light shimmering around Kel's stomach. The light started to stretch towards him, he was enclosed in a bubble. Letting out an agonized shriek he disintegrated. The four adults were in shock, but the roar of the fire brought them back to reality.

"We'll discuss this later, right now we have to get out of this death trap." Raoul yelled, they resumed their quest to escape the wild flames.

Dom and Raoul picked Kel up again and Alanna led the way. Making turns when necessary. Finally they found their way outside. Neal was covered in bruises and had a black eye. Yuki was furious and the men of the Own had set up a system of carrying buckets from the well and dousing the flames. Raoul and Dom kept carrying Kel until Alanna told them they could set her down.

"Nealan!" Alanna yelled furiously, her glaring evilly at her former squire.

Neal slowly rose from the ground and walked over to Alanna. He cowered before her, he tried to grin but it look more like a wince. Alanna unleashed her tongue on him. She showed him no mercy, she used words that were from three generations of soldiers passed.

"Nealan you will fix this!" she yelled as she stalked away tot help put out the flames.

"Why is it always me!" Neal yelled looking up at the dark clouds that were forming overhead.

As if the gods had heard him, a crack of thunder sounded and the rain started to pelt the warriors. Kel and Yuki glared at Neal as the waddled away looking for shelter from the rain. The fire was finally out with help of the rain, and that was when the Own turned on their favourite Meathead. Neal took his cue and ran for all he was worth. While the men played capture the Neal, Alanna and Raoul assessed the damage.

"It doesn't look that bad, and with the entire Third Company helping we should have this place fixed up in no time," Raoul muttered, trying to shed some light on the dilemma.

"Raoul that's not the point," Alanna answered in a deadly tone, "How on earth is Roger back."

"I don't know lass"

"George, this can't happen! Not again, he is supposed to be dead!" Alanna cried in frustration.

"You know what they say, third times a charm," Raoul murmured.

"But there shouldn't be a third time!" she retorted, "He should have stayed dead when I killed him after I was knighted!"

A girlish shriek took the adults attention. The Own had finally caught up with Neal and had managed to pin him down. The triumphant looks just told the onlookers how badly Neal was going to be punished.

"Help Me!!"

"Neal you deserve it," Alanna replied, "tear him apart boys."

Wolset had a mischievous grin on. He hand signaled the other men to pick up Neal. They marched away, all the while Neal screaming about insubordination and disrespect. Raoul, George and Alanna couldn't help but laugh. Memories of when they were young came to mind. The started to slow down, and then stopped the sun came out. The three were walking around the burned part of the keep towards the stables which happened to stay untouched, when a scream was heard. It wasn't a scream like Neal's, it was an actual panicking scream.

Dom came running around the corner skidding to a halt, "What was that?"

"I don't know but it didn't sound good," Raoul replied trying to figure out where the scream had come from.

"Alanna!"

"That sounds like Yuki, and like she's in the stables," Dom said.

The four ran to the stables. Voices became audible as they grew closer. All four could recognize who they were, it was Kel and Yuki. Both women seemed to be panicking.

"Kel! Yuki! What's the matter?" Dom yelled as they entered the stable.

"Kel's gone into labor," Yuki cried as she tried to comfort her friend.

Dom's face turned whiter than a cloud. Alanna was becoming more and more frustrated. First Neal had partially burned her home, and then her patient started labor in a stabled. George didn't show very much emotion. Raoul was sitting next to Kel, she was like a daughter to him and he didn't want her to be in pain.

"Raoul go find Neal, and get your men to find any spear bedding, clothe, whatever," Alanna told him as she trotted to where Kel was laying down, "and make sure they're clean!"

"Yuki I need you to try and get this area cleaned up, and find me a bucket of water, preferably fresh."

"George can you go find Maude please."

With each individual given their orders they hurried from the room. Dom went to Kel's side and tried to calm her down. He didn't know what to do, last time someone he loved had given birth he had only been a mere child. Taking Kel's hand in his own he started to rub it. She glanced at him and he gave a a reassuring look.

"Kel how far apart are the contractions?"

"I dunno about every five or so minutes," Kel replied calming a bit.

2

Raoul found his boys around the back of the unburnt part of the fortress. They'd managed to have tied Neal down and had found some rotten tomatoes. Wolset was about to launch the first one when Raoul intervened.

"Boys I must apologize, but Alanna needs Neal right now," Raoul told them as he untied Neal, "Kel happens to be giving birth, and Alanna would like you to find some clean sheets or cloth."

The men didn't need to be told twice. Kel had been the Own's squire, and they thought of her as their Lady Knight. Doing whatever they thought was necessary to help her out. Raoul grabbed Neal's arm and dragged him towards the stables.

"Raoul why are we going to the stables?" Neal asked being the Meathead that he is.

"Because that is where Kel and Yuki went after you burnt down their rooms, and that is where Kel is, so that happens to be the place where Kel will be giving birth," Raoul explained as they entered the stables.

Yuki had managed to clean an empty stall of hay and other such things. Dom and Alanna had lifted Kel into the stall. Kel was much more calm now, and Dom seemed a little rattled though. Raoul went outside to wait for his men to return with the desired goods. Neal trotted over to the makeshift bed.

"Dom what's the matter?" Neal asked slyly as he sat down next to his cousin.

"Nothing's the matter, I just can't believe I'm going to be a father."

"Dom, you know how we've talking about having a wedding?" Kel asked as she looked up at Dom, "Well I was thinking we could do it just before Midwinter."

"That sounds great Kel," Dom replied and kissed the top of her forehead.

The Own brought the blankets and cloths, Kel was once again pick up so the the fabric were put onto the rough flooring of the stable. She was resettled on the floor again, but it was now much more comfortable. It was now around noon, and the men of the Own were doing nothing so Alanna told them to go start clearing out the burnt part of the fortress.

"I'll send Raoul when the baby's born," Alanna told them.

The men were still grumpy and protested. They all mumbled about how Neal had burnt it down, why wasn't he helping. Alanna chose to ignore these comments as focusing on the pregnant woman in front of her. The contractions had started coming more often, and Alanna knew that Kel wasn't going to like what would happen next.

"Kel you're going to have to start pushing soon," Alanna said sympathetically, remembering when she had given birth to Thom.

"Pushing what?" Kel said her voice trembling.

"The baby Kel, it needs to come out, and you're the only person who can make that happen."

Dom, Neal and Yuki reassured her. They weren't going to let anything happen to her or the baby. Everything would be fine, and Kel would have a healthy baby at the end of it. Kel was still a little scared but she knew Dom would be there for her.

2

It had been hours and the men of the Own were getting restless. But they all knew the baby hadn't been burn yet, since they had heard screaming all afternoon. It had been tempting to sneak over to the stables to see if everything was alright, but Alanna had said she'd send Raoul when the baby was born.

The afternoon slowly drifted into the evening. Finally Raoul came to where the men were working. Their eyes lit up and it looked like they were about to run to the stables when Raoul stopped them. He made them line up, and they walked quietly to the stables. When they got there, he would only let in three at a time. It was bad enough that they were loud just as it was, but now they arguing about who got to go next.

"If you can't behave then you won't go in at all."

Raoul had made it quite clear that once you'd seen the baby that you'd go back to working. The last few men left were all part of Dom's squad. Raoul decided that they could all go in because it was Dom's baby, but only if they promised to be nice and quiet.

Dom was sitting next to Kel, who was holding their beautiful baby.

"He's beautiful," Wolset murmured as they advanced.

"It's a girl corporal," Kel laughed as she brought the baby closer to her.

"What, but how could we be wrong?"

"Because you don't have a mother's instinct," Alanna replied holding out her hand, "Now hand over the coins."

The baby opened her eyes and looked around. She had the same shaped face as Kel, but her eyes were not the dreamy hazel, they were the piercing blue of her father. Kel had tears running down her face, and Dom wrapped his arms around her.

"She's so beautiful," she whispered to Dom, "and her eyes are just like yours."

"What's her name going to be?" Wolset asked as he leaned against the wall.

"I like the name Christine," Kel said as she cuddled her daughter.

"So do I," Dom murmured, "May I present to you all, Christine of Masbolle."

Dom stood up holding Christine in his arms. His squad came over to get a closer look at her. All of them turning into softies. Kel knew right away that her daughter was going to be spoiled. Neal came over to the cluster of men. He asked if he could hold her, and Dom let him.

"She is quite beautiful, but not as beautiful as my children are going to be," Neal told Dom, Christine chose this moment to start bawling. Neal didn't know what to do and accidentally dropped her. Luckily Fulcher dove and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"NEAL!" Dom yelled, "Get out!"

Neal ran from the room. Dom placed Christine back in her mother's arms. Taking his sit back again. He turned to Yuki expectantly.

"I apologize on his behalf," she said.

"Don't worry we'll get back at him," Dom replied, "Just never let him hold your babies, I'm afraid he'll drop them two and no one will be there to catch them.

Everyone laughed, but only because they knew it was true. Everyone started to leave saying they needed to go rest for tomorrow's work. Neal came back to escort Yuki to their temporary rooms. Kel and Dom were alone, and their daughter was asleep. They talked for a little while, and Kel admitted that giving birth was more difficult than fighting ten killing machines. Dom laughed, and he said that she could do it anyways. Kel and Dom slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep, and when Alanna came to check on them she smiled.

"Just like us," George said coming up behind her and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Just like us," Alanna repeated, she emitted a large yawn and rested her head on her husband's chest.

George took the cue and lifted her up, she had fallen asleep standing up. He left the stables making sure to shut the door behind him.

**Author's Note: OMG that is the longest chapter I have ever written! Coming to a halt at 4391! Well I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the last one. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I promise I won't take as long to write the next chapter!**


	25. The Wedding

**Author's Note: I can't believe this is the end. But there always has to be an ending right, without it no story is complete. But on the upside there is going to be a sequel, though I'm not sure if I'm going to write it right away. Hope you like this chapter, and please review since it does happen to be the last segment of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Kisses So Sweet, and Secrets So Deep**

Three months had passed since Christine of Masbolle was born. In that time Kel and Dom had found out how difficult it was to take care of infant. She needed constant attention, she also took after her mother by waking up at the crack dawn to wail. But Kel and Dom loved her unconditionally.

In early December, Yuki gave birth to a baby girl. She was named Willow after her great-great-grandmother. Neal of course didn't drop Willow on the ground like he had when Christine was born. Little did he know that in ten years time, his little girl was going to be training to become a knight. Even if he didn't agree to it, Yuki was not going to deny her daughter.

The final wedding plans had been set, and Kel and Dom would be married the third week of January. As the days started to slip away, getting closer to the wedding, everyone started to become anxious. Of course Kel and Dom were the most anxious of all. Neal was still in shock of his new baby and still didn't understand how his cousin and best friend had gotten together.

* * *

The big day came, and Yuki, Alanna, Buri and Ilane were inside Kel's room all morning preparing her for the afternoon. Christine and Willow were sleeping softly and soundly in the crib at the other side of the room. Kel and Yuki felt so happy to have been blessed with beautiful baby girls.

"Kel stand still!" Alanna cried as she tried to pin up the back.

"I'm trying too, but this is taking forever!" Kel replied as she patiently waited for Alanna to finish.

"Okay Kel, now go sit on that stool over there."

Kel complied, and Yuki came over. She was holding a small box. Opening it up on a table, it was face paint. Kel didn't really want to wear it and openly stated this. The other promised that they were only going to put a little bit on. Kel et a sigh escape as Yuki took out a brush.

* * *

The ceremony started, guest filed into the temple. Ilane sat in the front pew, with her granddaughter, and Willow. She was ecstatic, her baby girl was finally getting married. Anders was sitting next to her, and Inness next to him.

Music started playing as the doors opened to reveal the wedding party. Kel's nieces, Lyssa and Rachelle entered first walking slowly down the aisle, throwing white flowers out. The bridesmaids enter, being led by the groomsmen, followed by Neal and Yuki as the best man, and maid of honor. As they make their way to the front, Kel is led down the aisle by Piers.

Dom stops breathing when Kel entered. She was beautiful in her gown, she smiled at him as she got to the front. He took her hand and they faced the priest.

The ceremony passed quickly. The next thing both Kel and Dom they were saying I do. A great cheer erupted throughout the temple. Kel and Dom exited down the aisle, Yuki and Neal following with the others of the wedding party following.

The reception is held in one of the great dining halls. The food is exquisite, and somehow Neal manages to have a little too much to drink, thanks to the men of the Own. Kel and Dom are off in their own little world at the high table, when a slow waltz is struck up. Dom leads his wife out onto the dance floor. Dom whirls Kel around the floor. As it starts to slow and finally end everyone claps as the couple stand there in the middle of the floor smiling at each other.

Another song begins and is a little bit faster than the previous one. Other couples start to walk onto the dance floor. Piers and Ilane who are holding Christine and Willow, look around for someone who can look after the two infants whilst they go dance with their daughter and son-in-law. They see Raoul standing and talking with a few men from Dom's squad. Walking over to him they hand off both girls to him.

"What am I supposed to do with two babies?" He asked as the Piers and Ilane walked out onto the dance floor towards the newly weds.

Wolset was chuckling as Raoul tried to hand off the two girls to his men. Raoul outed as a pudgy hand reached up to his face. He grinned and found a chair sit down in as he held the baby girls.

* * *

The evening's hours slipped away while everyone danced and gave their best wishes to the new couple. Kel was sitting at a table holding her daughter and chattering with Raoul when Lord Wyldon came to her.

"I didn't know you were coming sir," Kel said shocked to see her old teacher.

"Why wouldn't I come Keladry, after all you were one of my best students," he replied causing to blush at the compliment.

Raoul laughed at her, and said something about having to go see Dom about some bet he had made.

"Anyways I've come to give you you're present," he handed her some sheafs of paper.

Kel raised an eyebrow curiously. Wyldon motioned for her to read them. As she glanced over them she noticed they were ownership papers to a mare and foal.

"Sir I can't accept this," she said trying to give the papers back to him.

"But Keladry they are yours, Peachblossom is the sire of the foal, so you have the right to her," Wyldon told her, "and I can't give you the foal without giving you the mare. So they're yours."

Kel thanked him and he said there was nothing to be thanked for. Peachblossom wasn't going to last forever, and she'd need another suitable horse. He told her that this foal would turn out like her brute, but not as ill-tempered. Kel laughed and thanked him once more. He congratulated her on the baby and asks if he can hold her. Kel delicately hands Christine off to her former training master. He coos over the baby.

"She looks like you, you know," he says, "except for the eyes, she has her father's eyes."

Handing the baby back to Kel he excuses himself to go and talk to Raoul.

Kel spots Yuki and goes over to talk with her. They are chattering away, both holding their daughters. Yuki's daughter is the spitting image of Neal. She has his emerald green eyes, and his dark hair. Kel says that she won't be surprised if Willow turns out to have his sharp tongue as well.

"Yuki, oh my Yamani Blossom," Neal calls as he sluggishly walks up beside them.

"Neal how much have you had to drink," Kel asked trying not to laugh at her friend.

As Neal is trying to count how many glasses he had Yuki turns to Kel, "I think I'm going to have to put him to bed, goodnight Kel." She leads her husband out of the ballroom, holding her infant.

Guests started to leave as it was getting quite late. Finally it was only Kel, Dom, Christine and her parents left, they bid goodnight. Kel and Dom exited the hall. Christine was sleeping soundly in Kel's arms. She had of course been passed around to all of the family and friends. Dom had his arm around Kel's waist as they quietly slipped down the hall. Kel was glad that Dom had proposed to her a year ago, because if he hadn't she would have never known that _**kisses could be so sweet, or secrets so deep**_.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: OMG I can't believe it's over! I hate it when a story ends, I absolutely hate it. But I'm so glad that so many of you enjoyed it! I'd like to know your opinion on the story, since it is now over. But there is going to be a sequel although I don't think I'm going to start it right away. Here's a list of all the people that reviewed my story, and I'd just like to say thanks to them all:

**Southern View**

**Volleyballgirl23**

**Angelic-Reader**

**Me (not me, it was an anonymous reviewer)**

**SarahE7191**

**Romance-Addict44**

**Aly-of-Tortall13**

**Fairy Lights**

**Abyssgirl**

**Heather the Writer**

**Lioness's Heart**

**Tortall Tribe Freak**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**JustAlyse**

**Nicky**

**no.1 Angel Knight**

**Just a Person**

**Lioness**

**Lady Knight Susan**

**Lady Knight Jocelyn**

**Opal-169**

**DeviRR**

**Kiley 1 09**

**5253Racer**

**GoluxOracle**

**Yofina**

**Sarah**

**gaya2081**

**zandra**

**bookluver23**

**bookworm.amm**

**PuppyBekaCooper**

**spazzysassyangel**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle**

**megchelle**

**Uncertain Destiny**

**Lady Leopard**

**DomLover**

**LadyoftheRisingSun**

**Tamora Pierce Junior**

**lisa**

**SabbyRinaBanina**

**a kid in highschool...**

**xladyxgreenstormx**

**wiltingflowersandpinkribbons**

**El**

**edward'shappyending**

**Bradhadair fire starter**

**a**

**Keladry of St. Vincents**

**Sheba244**

**hikaribaby**

**RomanGoddess4eva**

**maydayp**

**LadyJanna**

**La'Sharna**

**elle**

**rootlesscalifornian**

**dares to dream**

**Denison**

**tasha642**

**summre**

**inktongue58**

**Volleyball23**

**ysa**

**WarriorKnight**

**Gloria**

**ananasfreak47**

**Lila Lovegood**

**Jules**

**Twilight's Reflection**

**BACswimma**

**KlutzyQT**

**Kim**

**Thanks to all of you! You guys are really the ones that kept this story going!**

**The sequel will be posted sometime in late August, early September, but right now I'm going to start working on When Alanna and Neal Get Bored. For the summary go to my profile.**

**Yours Truly, Clouds of Sapphire**


End file.
